Supergirl's Story Redone
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: Same Universe as Arrow's Story Redone. After she died saving her city, Kara was given a second chance to save her city and make a better future for herself. Can she learn from her mistakes of the past to create a better future then the one she had before and save not only her city, but also the ones she loves the most?
1. Chapter 1

Kara had just died after sacrificing herself to stop an asteroid from crashing into National City. She'd expected to join her mother, father and aunt and so many other of her fallen Kryptonians in Rao's light. What she did not expect to find was herself in some sort of limbo instead.

"Where am I?" Kara asked.

"A place that defies all the laws of physics, Kara Zor-El." a new voice said and Kara turned to see a man who looked suspiciously like the Music Meister.

"Music Meister." Kara growled.

"Not exactly, for while we are of the same origin, I am not him." the man said.

"Then who are you?" Kara demanded.

"I am called the Beyonder and you Kara Zor-El, have a chance to be reborn on a new earth. A chance to correct your mistakes of the past and create a new life, a new future for yourself." Beyonder said.

"So, I'm not one with Rao?" Kara asked.

"Not yet Kara Zor-El, for not only you were taken too soon, your various heroic acts throughout the multiverse, you have a chance to be reborn on another Earth. Earth 104 to be specific. You will find that you were not the only one to be there that you know." the Beyonder said.

"Really, who?" Kara asked.

"You will learn when you arrive. But anyways, do you accept this chance I am offering you?" Beyonder asked.

"A chance to search for my mother and spend time with her, a chance to save my aunt Astra, a chance to be with Mon-El again, yes, of course I'll take that chance." Kara said.

"While you will retain the memories you've already acquired from your old life, you'll also assimilate the memories of your counterpart that you will be replacing as well in order to avoid arousing suspicion. Are you ready Ms. Danvers?" Beyonder asked and Kara nodded.

"Do it." Kara said and the beyonder nodded as he tapped Kara's forehead and suddenly she felt like she was being torn apart before being quickly reassembled, with all the memories of her counterpart that she was replacing. On this earth, Kara found her history was pretty much the same, she'd still been stranded in the phantom zone for years, she'd still been adopted by the Danvers, Jeremiah still went missing, though now she intended to search for him and Cadmus to bring their family back together, though there were some noticeable differences. While Kara still worked at Catco Worldwide Media, she'd immediately been hired as a junior reporter, not an assistant to Cat Grant, and she had yet to reveal herself to the world as Supergirl. Something that she intended to change rather quickly. She also intended to search the stars for any trace of Argo so she could be reunited with her mother.

* * *

Kara honestly found that being beyonded wasn't as difficult to adjust to as she thought it would be. In fact, she found it easier than it was adapting to life on Earth after she'd landed here from Krypton, since at least now she already knew how things worked on Earth, so it wasn't as difficult for her to adapt to her new circumstances as she had thought, considering how close they were to her old circumstances.

Anyways, Kara had been beyonded into her counterpart's body in the middle of night while she was sleeping, so Kara simply woke up after she'd been beyonded and prepared to go through her usual routine, since it seemed like she had a similar routine on every earth.

Now, on her way into Catco, Kara was talking to her sister Alex on the phone.

"Alex, are you sure that you need to go to Geneva?" Kara asked her as she made her way into work.

"Look Kara, I wish I didn't have to go so soon to your earth birthday, but I have to make this conference." Alex said over the phone.

"Well, just call me when you land and we'll celebrate when you get back." Kara said.

"Looking forward to it sis." Alex said as she hung up the phone.

"See you soon Alex." Kara said as she hung up to and made her way into her office at Catco to find someone new waiting standing outside the door.

"Can I help you with something?" Kara asked him.

"My name is James Olsen, I'm the new art director, but I was wondering if we could talk in private." James said and Kara nodded.

"Yeah, step into my office." Kara said as she opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Hey Kara, it's good to see you again." James said with a grin.

"Wait, James, is that really you?" Kara asked as she hugged him.

"I'm the one who gave you your cousin's blanket to use as a cape." James said.

"It's good to see you." Kara said.

"You to. I notice National City is short it's caped hero." James said.

"Well, considering Alex is on the plane I saved originally right now, I hope you brought that blanket again, because I'm going to need a suit and that suit will need a cape." Kara said.

"It's in my office." James assured her.

"Good." Kara said as they headed out to the main room office where Winn and everyone else were watching the TVs and Kara saw it was what she thought it was.

"If you're just joining us, shortly after take-off, National City Airlines, Flight 237 bound for Geneva, is experiencing some loss of altitude. The pilot seems to be circling the city after apparent engine failure." the news reporter said.

"Did he say Geneva?" Kara said.

"Yeah why?" Winn asked.

"My sister is on that flight. I gotta go, Winn, tell Ms. Grant I had a family emergency." Kara said as she looked towards James, who nodded saying he'd cover for her as she rushed off, removed her glasses and let her hair down as she headed for the elevators so she could get moving.


	2. Chapter 2

After she got the ground floor, Kara quickly found an alley, but before she took off, she suddenly felt something appear beneath her clothes. Kara quickly made sure she was alone before checking underneath her shirt and she grinned when she saw her suit had mysteriously appeared.

"Thank you Beyonder." Kara said as she pulled her shirt open, revealing her blue suit with the red symbol of the house of el on it, dropping her outer clothes and with that, she took off and flew to the sky where she then caught up with the plane and flew beneath it.

"Let's do this again." Kara said as she skillfully gripped the plane from the bottom and pushed it upwards.

* * *

"We seem to be leveling out." Alex said as she and her fellow agents tried to restore calm and she had a bad feeling about who was doing this, since she was glad to be alive, she couldn't believe Kara would do this as she heard metal creak as the plane slowed down and landed the bay.

"We're alright. We're alright." one of the flight attendants said as everyone looked out the window and Alex nearly fainted as she saw her sister standing on the wing, wearing a blue shirt with the crest of the house el in red stitching on it, a red skirt with a gold strap, along with red Dr. Martens and socks and of course, a red cape billowing in the wind.

"Looks like things are about to get a bit more interesting in National city if we've got one of them in here." the person sitting next to her said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Alex said, wondering what the hell Kara was thinking doing that.

* * *

Later on that day, since Kara had said it was a family emergency, Ms. Grant had given her the rest of the day off, so she now stood in her loft, drinking some wine, celebrating her first real save on this earth while also bracing herself for the telling off Alex was going to give her and Alex did not disappoint as she barged into Kara's apartment.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked.

"Me, yeah I'm fine, but what about you?" Alex asked.

"Alex, I feel better than I've felt in a long time. But now it's like I'm not sure what comes next. Or maybe I am sure and I'm just afraid of what it means. - And if it means what I think it means." Kara said perfectly quoting what she'd said the last time she and Alex had this argument.

"What were you thinking?" Alex asked as Kara scoffed at her attitude.

"You exposed yourself. To the world. You're out there now, Kara. Everyone will know about you and you can't take that back." Alex said, trying to reason with Kara.

"I don't want to. This is what I was talking about, Alex. I've always felt the need to help people, and tonight I finally got that chance. I didn't travel 2,000 light-years just to be a reporter." Kara said.

"What if people figure out who you are? What you are? It's just It's not safe for you to do anything like that. Ever again." Alex said.

"Clark faces the same risks. Every time he goes out there, he carries that same risk and the only differences between us are our ages and our genders. I have just as much a right to use my powers to help people as he does and Alex if you can't support that, then get out." Kara said.

"Wait, what?" Alex asked.

"You heard me Alex, if you can't support me, than you shouldn't be here. Get out and next time you come back, please knock, do not force your way in." Kara said, not wanting to tolerate Alex's insubordination this time, especially when she knew that Alex was going to sick the DEO on her.

* * *

The next day, Kara entered Catco to find Cat going on and on about the mystery woman.

"So, it seems like Supergirl made her first big save yesterday and it was much cleaner than it was last time." James said to Kara.

"I learned from past mistakes." Kara said.

"I'm assuming that the Beyonder is the one who provided you with your suit." James asked.

"Yep, since this time the save was in the daylight, it certainly helped me keep my identity a secret." Kara said.

"So, how long till Alex sicks the DEO on you?" James asked.

"My guess would be tonight, since I'm planning on going on patrol. What about you? Any signs of Guardian." Kara asked.

"I've been waiting for Supergirl to make her debut, though I have my suit hidden my office, since unlike you and Clark, I can't hide that armor under my clothes." James said and Kara chuckled.

"Yeah, we can't all be that lucky." Kara said.

"Oh, by the way, I think that at least of your friends from Barry's earth are here to." James said.

"Why do you say that?" Kara asked.

"Because I've been looking into stories regarding vigilantes to give me some ideas regarding my own combat skills and I've found some stories about a mysterious Green archer in Star City leading a team of vigilantes." James said.

"Oliver." Kara realized.

"I hope this guy is good." James said.

"Don't worry, Oliver was the first hero on Earth One. He's one of the best fighters I've ever seen. He can take care of himself and I guess I'm taking a trip to Star City tonight after work." Kara said.

"That could also give the DEO a chance to shoot you out of the sky." James noted.

"That's the idea." Kara said and James smiled, since Kara's ingenuity never ceased to amaze him.

"Smart move Supergirl." James said.

"Speaking of which, I'm going to go see if Cat's named me yet." Kara said as she headed for Cat's office.

* * *

Cat Grant was on a roll trying to come up with an article for the mysterious woman that had saved the plane yesterday, but she could not for some reason come up with a name, right when there was a knock on her door.

"Ms. Grant, is now a bad time?" Kara asked as she poked her head into the office.

"Not for you Kiera. Unlike most people, you might actually be useful to me for this." Cat said.

"How so?" Kara asked.

"You have a remarkably creative mind, it's one of the reasons I hired you in the first place to be a reporter, so maybe you can actually be of some assistance." Cat said.

"Assistance with what?" Kara asked.

"I'm sure you heard all about the mysterious woman who saved a plane yesterday." Cat said.

"Yes Ms. Grant, my sister Alex was actually on the plane in question. She said it was a miracle." Kara said.

"Well, she is exactly what we need to get Catco Magazine into the hands of every reader in the city and even America. But for all that, I still need to give her a name and I need to do it before the Daily Planet scoops her up." Cat said.

"Well, I think that Superman still holds a majority of their attention." Kara said.

"Maybe, but I'm not taking any chances, so ideas for a name for our new hometown hero?" Cat asked.

"How about Supergirl?" Kara asked.

Cat looked like she was about to scold Kara when suddenly, she stopped.

"I like it. Supergirl, projects a good image while at the same time not making her seem too old and it's a lot catchier than Superwoman." Cat said.

"I'll take that as my cue to go." Kara said as Cat got deep into work and she didn't even notice Kara leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: this chapter will be a bit of a crossover between Arrow's Story Redone and Supergirl's Story Redone, but it will probably be more like the scene from the series premiere of the Flash with the conversation between Barry and Oliver.**

* * *

That night, Supergirl decided it was time to confront the Green Arrow, so she flew to Star City, completely unhindered.

Anyways, when she arrived in Star City, Supergirl was scanning the rooftops for any sign of her old friend when she finally spotted him on the roof of an apartment complex.

"I'm guessing you were expecting me to show?" Supergirl asked as she landed on the roof behind the Green Arrow.

"I figured it was only a matter of time Kara." Green Arrow said as he turned to face her.

"So, you're the Oliver I knew." Supergirl said.

"And you're the Kara I knew. I was hoping." Green Arrow said.

"Me to." Supergirl said.

"Well at least we both know that the other is an ally and so is the rest of my team." Green Arrow said.

"Same goes for me, or at least, it will once I've assembled my team." Kara said.

"Have any of your friends been beyonded to?" Oliver asked.

"Right now, just my friend James and right now I am half expecting my sister Alex to have the organization she works for shoot me down." Kara said.

"Wait, what?" Oliver asked.

"Alex initially tried to convince me not to use my powers, she didn't want me to put myself in danger." Kara said.

"That I can understand. I never wanted Laurel or Felicity or anyone else to join in this life to keep them safe, but sometimes keeping someone safe means letting them go their own way." Oliver said.

"I know and while she'll come around eventually, it doesn't make it any easier to do this." Kara said.

"Hey, at least you don't have to keep your sister in the dark about what you do. For three years, I kept Thea in the dark and I hated it. At least now I don't have to secrets from my sister." Oliver said.

"Well anyways, I'd better be heading back to National City, but when I heard that the Green Arrow existed here and was active, I knew I needed to check you out for myself." Kara said.

"And I appreciate that, since it saves me from having to make a trip out to National City." Oliver said.

"It was good to see you." Kara said as she hugged Oliver.

"You to. Take care of yourself Supergirl." Green Arrow said.

"You to. Green Arrow." Supergirl said as she flew off.

* * *

On her way back, Supergirl was not at all surprised when she heard a missile on her tail.

"Seriously Alex, a missile. Are you trying to turn me against the government?" Supergirl asked as she blasted the missile with her heat vision.

However, she didn't take into account what would happen next, since when the missile exploded upon contact with her heat vision, it released a shockwave that was enough to actually knock her out of the sky.

* * *

When she came to, Kara found herself in the same set of restraints she was in the last time, though it was different method.

"Hello Ms. Danvers." a familiar voice said as Kara turned to J'onn, or as he was currently known, Hank Henshaw, approached her.

"Who are you, where the hell am I and why can't I break free?" Kara asked, pretending to be freaking out and not knowing what was going on.

"My name is Hank Henshaw and you are in the headquarter of the Department of Extranormal Operations, or the DEO for short. And I believe you already know Agent Danvers." Hank said as Alex came into her view.

"Get these things off me." Kara demanded.

"She doesn't need those." Alex said as Kara was released and she rubbed her wrists.

"The DEO monitors and protects Earth from extraterrestrial presence and/or invasion. That means you," Hank said, looking at Kara before pointing out a familiar pod on display, " Your ship. We keep it here as a reminder of the day you crashed on Earth. You're the reason for all of this." Hank asked.

"Me? But My But my cousin was here two dozen years before me." Kara asked.

"And it was his arrival that triggered the need for this organization. We realized we weren't alone in the universe and we might soon be getting more immigrants." Hank said.

"Any visitors from planets as close as Mars?" Kara asked and she couldn't help but take a little bit of pleasure at the look on Hank's face at that.

"None that we know of." Another familiar voice said and Kara turned to see Sara Lance approach her.

"And you are?" Kara asked.

"Agent Sara Lance." Sara said as she held out her hand for Kara to shake, which she did.

"Kara Danvers." Kara said.

"Anyways, when you came to earth, Fort Rozz followed and crashed here to." Hank asked.

"Wait, Fort Rozz?" Kara asked pretending to be confused perfectly.

"Krypton's maximum security prison." Sara said.

"Yeah, I know what it is, my mother sentenced several people there." Kara said.

"Banished to the Phantom Zone, same place your ship got stuck. But just like yours, it didn't stay there. We're not sure how your pod got loose," Hank said and Kara thought that she did, " What we do know is this. You pulled Fort Rozz with you. When it crashed, the alien convicts, the worst criminals in the galaxy, they all escaped. And you brought them here. These beings, some of them have powers from your darkest nightmares. For over a decade they've stayed hidden. But in the last year many have been emerging, making themselves known. They're planning something. We're just not sure what it is yet."

"Your plane. That wasn't an accident. They were trying to kill you. I can help you stop them." Kara asked.

"How? You couldn't even stop us from capturing you." Hank asked.

"I'm still learning and I at least I'm not afraid to be seen by the world. Actually make a difference in it." Kara said.

"Our job is keeping people in the dark about alien life on Earth, and nothing says a covert operation like a flying woman in a red skirt." Hank said.

"They know about my cousin, they don't fear him." Kara said.

"Plenty of people do, just not popular to admit it. You wanna help? Go back to reporting the tabloids." Hank said and Kara glared at him.

"You're not the boss of me and honestly, you're all just a bunch of cowards if you ask me." Kara said.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked.

"Only a coward hides in the shadows. You want to save the world, do it in the light of day where you can actually inspire people to be better. That's what Superman does and that's what I intend to do to. With or without your help. But, I will be taking a look at my pod." Kara said as she did exactly that as Alex walked up to her.

"Look I know you're probably mad at me." Alex said.

"For what exactly, for lying to me for years about what you did or for being a hypocrite." Kara said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"You went off on me for risking my life to save people by wanting to fight aliens when you do the exact same thing and you don't even have powers." Kara asked her, shutting Alex up.

"You have to listen to me." Alex said, but Kara refused.

"I can't! This just kind of feels like one big coincidence, doesn't it? You working here, hunting down aliens, me being one? I I can't help but think the real reason that you were recruited was because of me." Kara said.

"They recruited me because my background in bioengineering makes me an expert on alien physiology. And, yeah, it helps that I shared a bathroom with one." Alex defensively.

"I'm leaving now. Unless you wanna try and stop me. Which I wouldn't." Kara warned her as she found what she was looking for.

"Yes." Kara said.

"What is that?" Alex asked as she saw Kara take something out of her pod.

"Alien business. As in no humans allowed." Kara said as she took the crystal and flew out of the building.

* * *

 **Just because I know someone is going to ask, the DEO base is the one in Seasons 2 and 3, not season 1.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank WritersBlock039 for giving me part of the idea for this chapter**.

* * *

After she'd left the DEO, Supergirl was flying back to her apartment, when suddenly, the crystal began glowing and it almost seemed like it was alive as it pulled her in a different direction then where she was flying towards now.

"What the hell?" Kara asked as the tug grew stronger.

"Okay, okay, whatever it is you want to show me, me." Kara said as she changed directions and let the crystal guide her until she found herself out in the flatlands outside of National City.

"Where are you taking me?" Kara asked the crystal finally urged her to set down in the middle of the flatlands, away from the rest of the city.

"Why did you bring me out here?" Kara asked the crystal, trying to figure out what was so important that crystal decided to suddenly become alive, something it never did back on her old earth.

The crystal kept on trying to reach the ground and Kara finally realized what she needed to do.

"Okay then, let's see what you grow into." Kara said as she drove the crystal into the ground and for a second, nothing happened. Then, starting in the spot that she'd planted the crystal, huge crystals began to emerge from the ground and began to form a familiar shape.

"Sweet, on this Earth my parents gave me my own fortress. I was always wondering why I didn't get one before." Kara said as the fortress completed it's construction and Kara saw that it looked just like the fortress of solitude, except this fortress's color scheme matched the grasslands location to help it blend in. Kara smiled before she headed inside to check out her new base.

* * *

"This place is incredible." Kara said as she walked around the fortress and found it's interior was similar to that of the fortress of solitude, but it wasn't quite as cold and it didn't have any statues, probably because her parents knew that wasn't really Kara's style, since this fortress's decor seemed to be tailored a bit more to her likings.

Finally, she found the computer station and activated it, but before she could call up her mother's hologram, she noticed a set of coordinates being sent to the console.

"What is this?" Kara asked as she quickly determined that these weren't coordinates for anywhere on earth.

"Argo. Somehow, she's sending me a message on where to find her." Kara realized as she quickly wrote the coordinates down before deciding to return to the DEO so she could get her ship back, since she had two stops to make in space, not just one.

* * *

Alex was surprised when Kara flew into the base.

"I thought you didn't work here." Alex asked, though she was hoping to make amends with Kara.

"I don't, I'm only here to reclaim what's mine. As in my pod." Kara said

"You want me to hand over a Kryptonian pod?" Hank asked as he approached her.

"Unless you have another ship for me to use. I'm not leaving Earth so soon after revealing myself to the world, but I've discovered something that I need to check out in space. Alone." Kara said, making it clear that this was not a request. She was taking back her ship whether they liked it or not..

"What is in space that you need to check out?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure exactly. All I know is that crystal I took from my pod began projecting a set of coordinates to a region in space. I need to figure out who or what sent them and why." Kara said.

"On that we agree. If someone is sending you a location in space, then it could mean that someone out there already knows your identity, which could put your family at risk." Hank said.

"So, can I have my pod?" Kara asked.

"Take it." Hank said.

"Thank you Hank. And maybe when I get back, if you give me a chance to prove myself, maybe we could work out some sort of deal between me and the DEO." Kara said.

"I'll consider it. But for now, go." Hank said and Kara nodded as she headed over to her pod.

"Kara, wait." Alex said as she approached her sister.

"What do you want Alex?" Kara asked.

"To apologize. You were right. I am a hypocrite, but I am also your big sister and I will always worry about you and your wellbeing. Plus we both know that mom is going to blame me for you becoming Supergirl." Alex said and Kara laughed.

"I'll talk to Eliza, try and get her to come around." Kara promised.

"So, we good?" Alex asked.

"As long as you don't try to have me shot down from the sky again, yes. We're good." Kara confirmed.

"Be safe out there Kara." Alex said as the sisters hugged.

"I will. See you soon." Kara said as she got in her pod and flew off into the stars.


	5. Chapter 5

After Kara's pod left Earth's atmosphere, she debated on where she should go first. Should she follow the coordinates back to their source and be reunited with her mother, or should she head for the Well of Stars and find Mon-El, but eventually, she decided to follow the coordinates to their source, since she had a hunch as to why her mother would even know she's alive right now and she needed it to be confirmed, while she had no idea what version of Mon-El she'd find and she decided it would be safer for her to seek out her own kind first.

So after setting the course to the coordinates, Kara braced herself as the pod entered subspace and she also thought that maybe she should stop by Mars on her way back, prove herself to J'onn by rescuing his father, but then again, her pod wasn't exactly built for that. Heck, she'd be amazed if it could fit both her and her mother inside it.

* * *

After what felt like hours in subspace, Kara finally arrived at her destination and she lost her breath again at the sight of Argo City, perfectly preserved and she knew that somewhere in that city was her mother, who was waiting for her to come home.

Just like before, her pod got caught in a tractor beam, but this time, Kara let it reel her in while mentally preparing herself for the reunion she was going to have as her pod made its way through the dome and into the city and she watched as people began gathering around the landing site, obviously surprised to see a Kryptonian pod enter their city until it finally landed and that was when Kara took a deep breath before removing the top of the pod and getting out.

"Identify yourself." one of the Kelex robots said as they surrounded her.

"Stand down caretakers." a familiar voice said as the bots disbanded and Kara still felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of her mother approaching her.

"Mom?" Kara asked.

"Kara, is that really you?" Alura Zor-El asked, not willing to believe that it was really her daughter standing before her.

"Yeah, it's really me." Kara confirmed as she ran up to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you so much." Alura said as she cried tears of joy over being reunited with her long lost daughter.

"You were always with me." Kara said as she smiled and revealed her mother's necklace, which she'd had ever since she'd woken up in this reality, since her counterpart had never even met Mon-El yet.

"Come with me, I'm guessing that there is much we must discuss." Alura said and Kara nodded as she let her mother lead her home.

* * *

When they arrived, Kara was surprised to find that so many things were packed up.

"Were you planning a trip or something?" Kara asked her mother.

"No, I was expecting you to come here. That's why I sent Argo's coordinates to your Fortress's computers. I wanted you to come here, simply so you could take me to Earth with you." Alura said.

"How did you even know I was alive? I mean, I had no idea that you or Argo had survived the blast." Kara said.

"Yes you did Kara. You knew that your father created a shield to protect Argo and you knew that I survived. Why else would you have come here without backup." Alura said.

"How would I know that?" Kara asked, not willing to hope.

"You lived through this before. When you came to Argo with Mon-El to find the black rock that would help you stop the Worldkillers from destroying and terraforming earth. And that's how I knew what Selena was planning and got her and associates arrested and that you were alive and that we'd be together again soon and I made preparations for that event." Alura said and Kara smiled.

"You're from our original universe aren't you." Kara said and Alura nodded at her daughter, who smiled and hugged her.

"I missed you so much mom." Kara said.

"And I missed you to Kara. And since I know that Earth needs you and the remaining members of the High Council can maintain Argo in my absence, I handed in my resignation and began packing after I received word that your crystal had activated the fortress of Serenity, since while your father and I hoped that the shield would work, we doubted it would, so we sent you to Earth, but included a homing beacon on it so that when it was fully activated and if the shield worked, we could use it locate you and bring you home." Alura explained.

"Incredible. So you're coming back to Earth with me?" Kara asked.

"Yes, I have been absent from your life long enough and now I have a chance to make things right with my sister and save Astra from her fate." Alura said and Kara smiled.

"Seeing you alive might convince her that you did take her warnings to heart. It could cause her to change sides." Kara said and Alura nodded.

"Anyways, if you'll help me load all my things, we get moving." Alura said.

"Mom, my pod can barely fit both of us inside it, let alone all your stuff." Kara said.

"I never said we were taking your pod back." Alura said with a smile as she led Kara to the basement of their house.

"I thought that there were no spacecrafts here?" Kara asked, surprised when she saw a fully functional Kryptonian ship down there.

"Apparently in this universe, your father was a bit more optimistic about the shield's chances of working, since he created this craft for us to find you with and he managed to finish it shortly before he passed." Alura said.

"And you never used it?" Kara asked.

"I wanted to Kara, but my people needed me and until I took my counterpart's place, I had no idea you were even still alive." Alura said and Kara nodded.

"Well then, let's get your stuff loaded up because we have one more stop to make before we go back to Earth." Kara said.

"Really, where?" Alura asked.

"The Well of Stars. It's where Mon-El is right now and I plan on rescuing him now, rather than waiting for him to come to Earth himself." Kara said and Alura smiled.

"Well then, let's get moving." Alura said as they began moving boxes of Alura's things into the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mom, before we go, there's one more thing we need from Argo." Kara said.

"I've already procured a sample of the Haronell for your friend Sam. But we need to be careful and not give it to her until we know whether or not Reign exists within her. Otherwise we'd just end up turning her into a Worldkiller rather than curing her." Alura assured her.

"Thank you mom." Kara said.

"Now, I believe you said we have one more stop to make on the way back to Earth. Where is that exactly?" Alura asked.

"Right now, Mon-El's pod is in the Well of Stars. I'm going to find him and bring him back to Earth." Kara said.

"You really love him don't you?" Alura asked.

"I do and now I have a second chance with him. I'm not going to waste it." Kara said and Alura smiled.

"Then let's get going." Alura said as she and Kara finished loading the last of their things into their new ship, right as a Kelex bot approached them.

"Lady Alura, may I be of assistance?" Kelex asked.

"Kelex, you can join us on the trip to Earth, since you're programmed with all the data you'll need on Earth and your sensors can help us track down Mon-El's pod." Alura said as Kelex nodded and floated inside the ship, followed closely by the two women of the House of El.

"This ship is incredible." Kara said.

"Your father designed it to be the most advanced ship in the history of Krypton." Alura said.

"What powers it?" Kara asked, since she didn't see anything resembling a fuel gage.

"Your father retrofitted this ship with an omegahedron, it powers everything on this ship, from the thrusters to the life support." Alura said.

"He always was a genius." Kara said in awe.

"Kelex, set a course for the Well of the Stars." Alura said.

"As you wish Lady Alura." Kelex said as he hooked into the ship's flight controls and they took off.

* * *

"Alex, are you okay?" Hank asked as he approached his right hand.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Kara, since we haven't heard anything from her since she left." Alex said.

"Alex, your sister can take care of herself and maybe it's time you finally start putting yourself first." Hank said.

"Maybe, but still, considering last year my mother got mad at me for Kara not dating enough, so I'd much rather wait to deal with her until Kara is here to back me up." Alex said and Hank chuckled.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon." Hank assured her, right as the alarms sounded.

"We've got a lead on the person who sabotaged the plane." Sara said as she rushed up to them.

"Let's move out. I want this dirtbag in lock up as soon as possible." Hank said and Alex and Sara both nodded as they headed to gear up.

* * *

"Remind me again why you both get special gear?" Ava Sharpe asked as Alex and Sara approached her and the rest of the tactical team, both of them wearing suits that were not standard DEO issued. Alex was wearing a black suit that was a bit more custom made and a bit more well armored and looked a bit more leathery than normal DEO tactical gear, plus the gloves were equipped with magnets with a specially modified gun. Sara on the other hand was wearing a white long-sleeved jumpsuit with a belt in the waist, each side of the belt having a holster with a specially designed baton inside, since Sara preferred to fight up close, not shoot from a distance, even though she was proficient in firearms as well.

"Well, I'm the director's second in command and since I did not want my sister to find out about the DEO because of my death, I requested some extra protection and Henshaw obliged." Alex said as Ava then looked towards Sara.

"You forget Aves, you're not my CO anymore. Every team leader can design their own uniform to make their ranks clear without needing to press into their subordinates and this is my team we're taking into the field." Sara said with a smile as Ava approached her.

"Be careful Sara." Ava said.

"Why would I start now?" Sara asked and Ava chuckled.

"Just come back to me." Ava said.

"Always." Sara promised as they kissed, since with Ava was staying behind to run tactical support from base, not engage in the field.

"Okay, if you two are done with your teary goodbye, we have an alien to catch." Alex said.

"Right, let's move out." Sara shouted to her team as they all headed for the transport.


	7. Chapter 7

When Alex's team arrived at the power plant the coordinates had led them to, Alex immediately took command.

"Alright, fan out and find that alien, do not engage alone, we need to know what we're up against." Alex said and they all nodded as they fanned out.

"So, what exactly are we looking for here?" Sara asked Alex.

"No idea, but I'm just glad that Kara isn't here for this." Alex said.

"Why, I'd think that a kryptonian, especially one wearing that S, would be useful." Sara said.

"Maybe, but Kara's still learning, she's not ready to engage those heavy hitters, especially since her mother is the one who sentenced most of the prisoners to Fort Rozz in the first place." Alex said.

"At least you don't have to keep lying to your sister about what you do. My family still thinks I'm just an FBI agent." Sara said.

"And my mother thinks I'm just a scientist. This job has it's tradeoffs." Alex agreed, right as they heard something.

"Well, well, if it isn't my target, come here to let me finish the job have you?" a male voice said as the two women turned to see a man that almost would've passed for human if it weren't for the little spikes in his skull.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"You can call me Vartox. Now, where is the daughter of Alura?" Vartox demanded.

"Not here." Sara said.

"A pity then. Oh well, at least I can still complete my original mission. Killing you." Vartox said as he pulled out an axe.

"Try to you mean." Alex said as she and Sara both pulled out their weapons.

"It's cute you think those toys will do anything to me." Vartox said, right as Alex fired an electricity net at him, only to have him slash it apart with his axe.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Vartox said.

"You got it." Sara said as she charged at Vartox, but he quickly knocked her back.

"We need backup now." Alex said into her comms as she continued trying to fight Vartox herself.

"I only left the other one alive to deliver a message to Supergirl. Face me. But you, well, let's just say your luck just ran out." Vartox said as he used his axe to pierce through the armor of Alex's suit and send her flying back.

"Next time, either you bring Supergirl to me, or more people fall." Vartox said to Sara, who was getting up before he leaped away.

"Need medevac now." Sara said into her comms as she rushed over to Alex and did everything she could to keep her alive.

* * *

When Kara and Alura reached the Well of Stars, Kara turned towards Kelex.

"Kelex, get out of the ship and begin scanning for any traces of an ionization trail similar to that of a Kryptonian pod." Kara said.

"Right away Lady Kara." Kelex said as he went to the airlock and after making sure it was sealed off from the rest of the ship before he left it to search.

After what Kara guessed was like half an hour, Kelex finally reported back.

"Lady Kara, I believe I have found the source of the ionization trail you asked me to follow. It appears to be a damaged Kryptonian pod. While it's life support systems appear to still be operational, the ship is heavily damaged and will likely not last much longer." Kelex said.

"Then get that ship into the cargo hold immediately." Kara said, not willing to waste anymore time, since she'd lost Mon-El once, she refused to lose him again.

"As you wish." Kelex said as he grabbed the pod and after Alura opened the cargo hold, he guided the ship into it.

"Package secured and it is now safe to enter the cargo bay." Alura said and Kara nodded as she rushed down to the cargo bay and once she found the release mechanism to disable remove the pod, she smiled at the sight of not only seeing Mon-El alive, but he also appeared to be wearing his Legion suit, which she was to be very promising.

"Get him to the medbay and then chart a course for Earth." Kara said to Kelex, who nodded before getting to work following Kara's orders and getting Mon-El to the ship's medbay.

"Just hang in there Mon-El. You're safe now." Kara said, silently begging for him to stay with her.

"Don't worry Kara, once we enter Earth's solar system, the yellow sun will speed up his recovery." Alura assured her and Kara nodded.

"Kelex, is the course to earth plotted?" Kara asked the robot.

"Indeed Lady Kara." Kelex confirmed.

"Then let's get moving." Kara said and Kelex nodded as he headed towards the bridge of the ship.

"Let me know when we arrive on Earth. I'm staying here in case he wakes up before we arrive. Don't want him to panic." Kara said to her mother, who nodded before leaving her alone with Mon-El.

"Please wake up soon Mon-El. Pleases." Kara said as she took one of his hands in her own and held it tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex had transported back to the DEO where she was immediately taken in by medics.

"What happened?" Hank asked Sara.

"Some creep named Vartox jumped us and nearly killed Alex by striking her in the stomach with some kind of alien axe." Sara said as Hank watched the medics work on Alex.

"Not that I'm not grateful that you're okay, but." Hank said.

"Why am I okay?" Sara asked and Hank nodded.

"Vartox left me alive to deliver a message to Supergirl. He knows that she's the daughter of Alura Zor-El and he wants to meet her on the field of battle." Sara said.

"Then we'd better hope that Kara returns to earth soon." Hank said and Sara nodded her agreement.

* * *

The ship had just entered Earth's solar system when Mon-El's eyes finally opened.

"Mon-El, do you know who I am?" Kara asked, snapping her fingers in front of him to help him come to.

"You're Kara Zor-El, also known as Kara Danvers on Earth and also called Supergirl, the most powerful woman in the universe." Mon-El said and Kara smiled.

"I take it you met the Beyonder then?" Kara asked and Mon-El nodded as Kara leaned in and kissed him.

Mon-El was surprised for a minute before he began to kiss her back.

"You came for me?" Mon-El asked.

"I'd already lost you twice. I wasn't going to do it a third time." Kara said and Mon-El smiled.

"This time I'm not to send any kind of message to my parents. I'm not going to let my mother come between us again." Mon-El said and Kara smiled.

"Speaking of mothers, mine is going to be eager to see you again." Kara said.

"Wait, your mom is alive in this universe?" Mon-El asked.

"The same version of her that you met before." Kara said and Mon-El smiled.

"Great, is there anyone else I should know about?" Mon-El asked.

"James." Kara said.

"Can't wait to see him again. I just wish I'll be able to fly again, since my legion ring was not brought here." Mon-El said.

"We'll figure something out and in the meantime, I'll take you flying whenever you want." Kara said with a smile as she helped Mon-El up.

"Now, let's get up to the bridge, so we can be ready to jump into action when we reach earth." Kara said and Mon-El nodded.

* * *

"Welcome back Mon-El." Alura said with a smile as her daughter and Mon-El reached the bridge.

"Thank you Alura." Mon-El said.

"I just hope that this time you make better use of your time with my daughter than you did last time, lying to her about who really are." Alura said.

"And so you know Mon-El, my threat of literally dropping a mountain on you if you lie to me again is still very in play." Kara said, enjoying the look on Mon-El's face at these words.

"Okay you two, we're approaching Earth now. Setting coordinates for the Fortress of Serenity." Alura said.

"The what?" Mon-El asked.

"In this universe, Zor-El and I gave Kara her own fortress, not unlike the one Kal-El's parents gave him or the fortress of sanctuary." Alura said.

"Yeah, why didn't I get one the first time around?" Kara asked her mother.

"Let's just say that your uncle Jor-El was rather secretive about how he created the fortress in the first place in the old universe, while in this one, your father was brilliant enough to do it himself." Alura explained.

"Sounds about right." Kara said with a chuckle as they touched down into the fortress.

"Welcome back to Earth." Kara said as they got out.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Mon-El said.

"We should leave the ship here for its own safety. Now, let's get to the DEO." Kara said as she wrapped her arm around Mon-El's waist before looking at her mother, who nodded.

"We never did really get a chance to have a true flight together as mother and daughter." Alura said as they both launched into flight and headed for National City.

* * *

"About time you got back Supergirl and I see you did not come alone." Hank said when Kara, Mon-El and Alura all landed at the DEO.

"Yes, it turns out we were wrong about Krypton's fate. A part of it survived." Kara said.

"Really, all indications say that Krypton exploded and there's no sign of it being in it's old orbit." Hank said.

"That's because it's not. My father created a shield to protect the city of Argo the explosion of Krypton and it's been floating around space like an asteroid ever since." Kara said.

"And who are these people?" Hank asked.

"Hank Henshaw, this is my mother, Alura Zor-El." Kara said.

"I can see where Kara gets her looks from." Hank said with a smile and Alura smiled back at him.

"Yes, my husband managed to save a part of Krypton, though the reason we sent Kara to Earth is because we didn't know if it would work." Alura said.

"I can understand that. But what about this man?" Hank asked.

"My name is Mon-El. I was the prince of Daxam until Krypton's destruction destabilized it's orbit and caused it to be ravaged by solar storms." Mon-El said.

"Our ship detected the ionization trail of the pod Mon-El used to escape Daxam on our way back from Argo and since it was kind of Krypton's fault of what happened to his planet, my mother and I decided to bring him back to Earth with us." Kara said and Hank nodded.

"And I can be assured that neither of you intend to become threats to this planet?" Hank asked.

"No, this planet has taken my daughter in and allowed her to make it her home. I have no intention of repaying that debt by harming it." Alura said.

"And with Daxam gone, I have no place left to go, so I don't intend getting myself kicked off or worse." Mon-El said.

"Then you both are welcome here. But Kara, you need to come with me." Hank said as he led Kara to the medbay and her heart dropped when she saw Alex hooked up to life support.

"Who did this?" Kara asked.

"Some Fort Rozz escapee named Vartox that was looking for you." Hank said.

"Then I'll make sure he finds me and I'm going to make him pay for doing this to Alex." Kara said.

"And how do you intend to do that with no training or any kind of plan?" Hank asked.

"I can think on my feet and I actually know a bit more about fighting than you might think. Now get out of my way." Kara said as she forced her way passed Hank before flying out of the building.

"She'll be fine Director Henshaw. Kara's quick to adapt in situations and I'm sure that this will be no different." Alura said confidently.

"I hope so. For all our sakes, since I do not want to be the one to face Superman if his cousin gets killed on my watch." Hank said.

"Don't worry, you won't." Alura said.


	9. Chapter 9

Supergirl was flying over National City, her eyes closed and her ear open, trying to track down any sign of Vartox's voice, since he had been her first real victory as Supergirl and she'd never forget his voice.

"No sign of Alura's daughter yet, but she can't hide forever. I'll find her and end her." she heard Vartox's voice say and with that, Supergirl knew where he was.

"Let's do this." Supergirl said as she flew straight towards Vartox.

* * *

Vartox was working on his latest plan to lure out the girl of steel, when suddenly, twin blue beams blasted their way into the warehouse he was using as a hideout and he turned to see Supergirl standing there.

"I was wondering what it would take to lure you out." Vartox said.

"Sorry, I would've shown up earlier, but I had some other business to attend to off world. But now, it's time for you to pay for your actions." Supergirl said.

"Not before you pay for your mother's crimes." Vartox said as he gripped his axe and charged at Supergirl who simply dodged his attack.

"Some things never change. Now, about that axe." Supergirl said, thankful she knew those cape tricks Mon-El had taught her before leaping over Vartox and using her cape to hold him in place by his arm before landing in front of his axe.

"What are you going to do now?" Vartox asked mockingly.

"Just this." Supergirl said as she used her heat vision to superheat Vartox's axe until, just like last time, it exploded.

"How did you?" Vartox asked.

"Science lesson, if you superheat something to the right temperature, it explodes." Supergirl said as she punched him out.

* * *

"Vartox is currently getting comfortable in his cell as we speak. It seems I underestimated you Ms. Danvers, since not only did you single handedly take down Vartox, but you did it without breaking a sweat and without any collateral damage. I'm impressed." Hank said to Kara.

"So, does this mean you'll allow me to operate unhindered in National City?" Kara asked.

"Yes, though I wouldn't mind having you work for me." Hank said.

"How about with the DEO, not for it. After all, my life as Kara Danvers, including my job at Catco, they're what help me hold on to my humanity. I'm sure you can understand that Hank." Kara said and Hank nodded.

"Well, if you change your mind, let me know." Hank said.

"Well, while my daughter may not be interested in working for the DEO, I am. After all, I am the one who sentenced a majority of the prisoners to Fort Rozz, so I think I'd make a valuable asset to the DEO." Alura said.

"Agreed, we'll have to work on creating a new identity for you, since if the prisoners of Fort Rozz discover that you're alive, they will come after you and your daughter with everything they've got." Hank said and Alura nodded.

"Can you do that for me to, since I'd like to get a job out in the city, but since I plan helping Kara out in the field, I wouldn't mind having a secret identity, since I'd also like to have a life outside of being an alien." Mon-El said and Hank nodded as Kara then went over to the medbay to check on Alex, whose condition appeared to be improving.

"I thought she was done for." Kara said, looking towards the doctor.

"You and me both. She actually flatlined once while you were gone, but after we got her stabilized, her vitals began improving." the doctor said and Kara had a hunch what was responsible for that.

"Keep me posted on her condition. I need to get back to my other job before I lose it." Kara said as she flew out of the building.

* * *

"So Kiera, what is your excuse for being gone for nearly a week?" Cat asked Kara as she entered her office.

"An unexpected reunion." Kara said.

"Really, with who?" Cat asked, curiously.

"I thought that both of my parents died when I was 13, but I recently learned that my birth mother survived the accident, though she was comatose until a few days ago and she got in contact with me a few days ago and I knew I had to see her to make sure it was real." Kara said.

"Really, reunited with your long lost mother." Cat said.

"Yes and you know I would never lie to you about something like that." Kara said and Cat nodded.

"Very well, but now that you've finally come back to work, perhaps you can cover an article on Supergirl's first takedown in National City, since considering how you've managed to get quotes from other hard to track down sources, maybe you can even get a quote from her." Cat said and Kara had to resist the urge to smile.

"I'll get right on it Ms. Grant." Kara said as she walked out of Cat's office where James was waiting for her.

"So, how was the trip to the stars?" James asked.

"Both my mom and Mon-El are back at the DEO as we speak and they're like us. Beyonded I mean." Kara said and James smiled.

"Congrats, looks like you got you mom and your man back." James said and Kara nodded.

"Yeah, I still can't believe it." Kara said.

"Oh speaking of Beyonded, there's someone else we need to talk to." James said.

"Who?" Kara asked as James led her to the elevator and after returning to the lobby, James led her to a familiar office and Kara began to get a feeling about who it was she needed to talk to.

Sure enough, when she opened the office door, she found Winn waiting and he'd even set up their old base.

"Winn." Kara said.

"Hey Supergirl, I'm insulted you didn't let me make your suit again." Winn said and Kara smiled as she hugged him.

"Technically, it's still the same suit you made, just from another earth." Kara said and Winn just smiled.

"Fair enough and I hope you like what I've done with the place." Winn said.

"I do, but it's kind of unnecessary." Kara said.

"Wait, why?" Winn asked and James also looked interested.

"Because I have my own fortress in this universe." Kara said.

"Wait, you have your own fortress of solitude?" James asked.

"It's called the fortress of serenity and since it's located just outside National City, we can use it as our base." Kara said.

"Sweet, when can we check it out?" Winn asked.

"I'll take you both out there after work today." Kara said and they both nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sir, you should go home and get some rest." Sara said to Hank, who was sitting at Alex's side, watching her connected to all those life support machines, watching Alex fight for her life.

"I'll go home when she does." Hank said, looking at Alex.

"Sir, with all due respect, I think you should tell Alex the truth about what happened to her father." Sara said.

"It troubles me enough that you know the truth about that." Hank said.

"I've sworn my loyalty to you sir, and I've kept my promise and lied to everyone about what happened." Sara said.

"And I'm grateful." Hank assured her.

"But Alex she's been your second in command for years, she trusts you completely, and yet you're lying to her about this. Considering who her sister is, I think she'd be sympathetic to you." Sara said.

"I'll think about it." Hank said and Sara nodded.

"Now, I will keep watch over Alex, while you go get some sleep." Sara said and Hank reluctantly nodded as he walked out of the medbay as Alura approached him.

"Director Henshaw, can I have a word with you?" Alura asked and Hank nodded.

"Of course Alura. How can I help you?" Hank asked.

"Well I was wondering if the DEO had any records of the prisoners that escaped from Fort Rozz." Alura said.

"A majority of its computers were damaged in the crash and while we were able to salvage some of the data from the prison, a majority of it was lost." Hank said.

"Could you show me so I can also learn how many of them have been recaptured." Alura asked and Hank nodded as he led Alura over to the computers.

* * *

After they'd finished work, as promised, Kara flew James and Winn out to the Fortress of Serenity and after having Kelex authorize James and Winn so they could enter the fortress without fear of being destroyed, Kara began giving them a tour until she got an idea and walked over to the computers.

"Kara, what's going on?" James asked.

"I got an idea. Kelex." Kara said as the droid appeared.

"How may I be of assistance Lady Kara?" Kelex asked.

"Familiarize yourself with the image of this human." Kara said as she brought up the image of Lillian Luthor onto the screen of the computers in the fortress.

"Done." Kelex said as she scanned the image.

"I want you to hack into every satellite on Earth, run facial recognition software through anything on Earth that's connected to them to find this woman. When you do, let me know where she is." Kara said.

"Right away Lady Kara." Kelex said as he got to work.

"Uh, Kara, what are you doing?" James asked.

"Lillian Luthor is the only person who knows where Jeremiah is right now. Once Kelex finds her, I'm going to get her and and I'm going to make her tell me where he is so I can rescue him." Kara said.

"Wait, you want to attack Lillian Luthor." Winn asked.

"Considering how many times she tried to kill me and Mon-El and every other alien in National City, hell yes I'm going to put her away." Kara said.

"Okay, just making sure you know what you're getting yourself into." Winn said.

"I do and I already have Mon-El's support." Kara said.

"And ours." James said and Winn nodded.

"Great, because this fortress is also our base of operations." Kara said.

"So wait, instead of the DEO, you expect us to drive all the way out here?" Winn asked.

"Well, since this place has some of the most advanced tech on Earth, yeah, I do, since we'll need it if we're going to stop Myriad." Kara said.

"Fair point." James acknowledged, right as Kara's phone went off.

"Hello?" Kara asked.

"Kara, it's Sara, Alex just woke up." Sara said.

"I'm on my way." Kara said as she hung up.

"What's up?" Winn asked.

"Alex just woke up. I'll drop you guys off in the city on my way to the DEO." Kara said and before either of them could respond, she grabbed them and flew off.

* * *

After she dropped James and Winn off in the city, Kara arrived at the DEO and she headed for the medbay, where Alex was sitting up.

"Kara." Alex said.

"Alex, how are you feeling?" Kara asked.

"I'm feeling great, I almost feel like I've been reborn." Alex said.

"Wow, sounds amazing. But still, are you sure you're okay?" Kara asked.

"I'm fine sis." Alex assured her.

"Really, reborn, did you meet anyone with special abilities while you were out?" Kara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kara, does the name Beyonder mean anything to you?" Alex asked.

"He's brought me, James, Mon-El, Winn, my mother, Oliver and members of his team to this universe." Kara said.

"Wait, your mom is still alive here?" Alex asked.

"And she's actually here at the DEO." Kara said.

"Can't wait to re meet her." Alex said as Hank entered.

"Alex, glad to see you're doing better. Once you're cleared, I want you, Supergirl and Agent Lance to join me in the training room. There's something important I need to tell you." Hank said.

"Yeah sure." Alex said as Hank left.

"Think he's going to tell us he's a martian?" Kara asked.

"If he is, he's doing it a lot sooner than he did before." Alex said.


	11. Chapter 11

After Alex was discharged from the medbay, she, Kara and Sara entered the training room where Hank was waiting.

"You wanted to see us sir?" Alex asked and Hank nodded.

"Alex, there is something I've been keeping from you. Something big that I should've told you a long time ago." Hank said.

"Okay, what?" Alex asked.

"Your father did not die in a plane crash. That was a lie, because like you, he used to work for the DEO." Hank said.

"Wait, what?" Alex asked, doing her best to look surprised.

"Since when?" Kara asked.

"Do you remember the night you got caught taking Alex out flying when you were kids?" Hank asked.

"That was you at the door." Alex realized and Hank nodded.

"The DEO wanted to take Kara in for study, since Superman was refusing to work with us at that point. Your father made a counter offer and agreed to work for the DEO and hand over all his work on Superman if we left you alone. Which we did." Hank said.

"So, you're the reason my father is dead." Alex asked.

"Yes, but not in the way you think. I am not Hank Henshaw. He died, the same night as your father did." Hank said.

"Wait, what?" Kara asked, doing her best to act surprised.

"The DEO had been pursuing an alien for months. Not one of the Fort Rozz prisoners, but an innocent one stranded on this planet. With the help of your father, the DEO tracked the alien to a remote location in Peru. Henshaw led the squadron sent to - terminate him." Hank said.

"My father would never have been part of a mission like that." Alex said.

"You're right. Jeremiah Danvers was a good man. He realized the alien they were hunting wasn't a threat. He was a refugee, like you Kara. Sole survivor of a lost world. Your father tried to stop the mission, but Henshaw was obsessed. He'd finally trapped the alien he'd been hunting for so long. So, Jeremiah made the ultimate sacrifice. He gave his life to save that alien. Your father died a hero." Hank said.

"That alien Is that you? But how are you him?" Alex asked.

"I am a shapeshifter. When Hank Henshaw died, I assumed his identity to reform the DEO. But I also made your father a promise, that I would take care of his daughter. Both of his daughters. I recruited you so that I would honor that promise and protect you as if you were my own child." Hank said.

"If you're not Hank Henshaw, who are you?" Alex asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"I am the sole survivor of my planet. The Last Son of Mars," Hank said as his eyes glowed red and red light warped all over his body until he changed from human into the form of a tall green, humanoid alien, "My name is J'onn J'onzz."

"Sara, why don't you seem surprised and why is Hank, or well, J'onn, tell you this?" Alex asked.

"Because I've known the truth about the Director J'onzz for two years now." Sara said.

"Wait, you told Sara but not me." Alex asked.

"Not exactly." J'onn said.

"Then what happened?" Kara asked.

"I was tracking rumors we'd heard of an unknown alien and I found them. It was a martian, but not like J'onn, it was a white martian, which are not as nice as the green ones. It demanded that J'onn met it on the field of combat or else he'd kill me and he was not willing to risk my life and because of that, he saved my life, but exposed himself to me and I have kept his secret ever since." Sara said.

"And so will we." Kara said and Alex nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." J'onn said.

"Our father gave his life to save you. The least we can do is make sure his sacrifice wasn't made in vain." Alex said.


	12. Chapter 12

The DEO was currently putting Supergirl through the same testing they had the first time around, but this time, Kara just found it more annoying than anything else.

"Is all this really necessary? I thought I proved what I could do when I took down Vartox." Kara said as she flew around the testing facility as the DEO shot missiles at her.

"Now that you're in the field, I need to know that you have full control over your powers. Strength, speed, stamina." Hank said, right as Kara flew over them and broke the sound barrier in the process.

"My daughter just broke Earth's sound barrier. I'd say she's more than fast enough." Alura said as she and Alex also observed the testing.

"Maybe so, but if she's going to be associated with the DEO, I need to know that she is in complete control of her abilities." Hank said, right as Kara flew off.

"Where'd she go?" Alex asked.

"My guess is to be Supergirl." Alura said.

* * *

Unlike the last time she'd tried to stop the fire at the port which resulted in an oil spill, this time, Kara used her freeze breath perfectly to put out the fire, resulting in a lot more good press for her.

"Way to go with the fire." James said to Kara as she entered Catco.

"Thanks, no oil spill crisis for me this time." Kara said as Winn approached them.

"Hey Winn, is something wrong?" James asked.

"I don't know man. I guess it's just after working for the DEO and then getting to join a team of superheroes from the future, working IT for Catco, it just seems a little." Winn said.

"Dull?" Kara asked and Winn nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, I knew that it wouldn't be easy to just get back in the swing of things, but still." Winn said and Kara smiled.

"Well, it's a bit of an adjustment, though Mon-El's been adapting to being back in this time rather well." Kara said.

"Yeah well, he's done that before." Winn said.

"How are things going between you guys by the way?" James asked.

"Well, we haven't exactly had time to go out on a proper date yet, but hopefully we'll get there soon once things settle down." Kara said.

"Aren't you nervous about having to lose him again?" Winn asked, only to have Kara glare at him.

"He promised that he would not contact his parents again, since Rhea's invasion is what caused him to have to leave, but even if it does come, I had Alex run tests on Mon-El and it seems that the lead cure he was injected with in the future is still in his system, so he'll be safe." Kara assured him.

"Okay, I was not trying to insult you or anything." Winn said.

"Speaking of parents, what's it like, having your mom back to stay this time, I mean, she isn't planning on returning to Argo is she?" James asked and Kara shook her head.

"No, the only reason she did before is because she needed to take Selena and the other witches back to Argo to stand trial and because Argo still needed her to help run it. She'd already gotten all that accomplished before I arrived on Argo, so now she's here to stay. Forever." Kara said and James smiled.

"That's got to be incredible." James said.

"It's the best feeling in the world." Kara said with a smile.

"It feels like you've finally got everything you could ever want." James said and that actually seemed to wipe the smile off Kara's face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" James asked.

"It's just like the last time I had everything I wanted and then the Daxamites invaded and I lost Mon-El." Kara said.

"Hey, that won't happen this time." James said and Kara nodded.

"I know, it's just a hard feeling to shake." Kara said.

"Anyways, you think Astra's going to be showing up soon?" Winn asked.

"Any day now. Once the Hellgrammite makes his move, that's when I know to expect Astra." Kara said and they both nodded, right as Kara was summoned into Cat's office.

"Yes Ms. Grant?" Kara asked.

"Kiera, you have a professional relationship with Maxwell Lord, correct?" Cat asked.

"Well, I'm the only reporter he'll let talk to him, so I guess." Kara said.

"Good, I want you to do an article on his latest invention. That train thingy of his." Cat said.

"I'll see what I can do." Kara said as she walked out of the office.


	13. Chapter 13

"So, you're interviewing Maxwell Lord?" Alex asked as she, Kara, Mon-El, James and Winn all gathered in Kara's loft.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Kara said as Mon-El crashed down on the couch next to her, a beer in hand.

"You know over the entire 2 years I worked with you guys, I never even heard the name Maxwell Lord." Mon-El said.

"Yeah, there's a good reason for that. Maxwell Lord was a rather, reluctant ally and more than occasional enemy." Kara said.

"Really, what'd he do?" Mon-El asked.

"Well first, he put countless innocent lives at stake just to try and test me to get a better idea of what my abilities are, then he beat up James when he began poking around in his operations." Kara said.

"And let's not forget Bizarro." Alex said.

"Yeah, considering that little stunt cost me a relationship with a good guy, I don't think I'll be forgetting that anytime soon." Kara said.

"Excuse me?" Mon-El asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Relax, we only went on one or two dates. Nothing for you to be jealous about." Kara assured him as she patted his shoulder.

"But, Kara, you can't deny that Lord has also done some good things, helping you guys track down red tornado, helping Alex rescue you from the Black Mercy, creating technology to block Myriad and then helping you track down the source of it before it could kill every human on the planet." James said.

"But he's also the one responsible for the whole red kryptonite situation to." Winn pointed out.

"So, what's the plan?" Mon-El asked.

"We need a way to discredit Lord completely, make him vulnerable and get him arrested. He may be useful, but half of the problems he's helped us solve are problems he's created." Kara said.

"Besides, we already know how to solve those problems now, so he's of no use to us anyways." Alex pointed out.

"Winn, you still remember everything you learned in the 31st century right?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, why?" Winn asked.

"Because I need you to make me a bug that even Lord's genius wouldn't be able to find. We hack into his network now and we can bring him down from the inside." Kara said.

"I will get right on that." Winn said, right as Alex's phone rang.

"Yeah. Okay, we're on our way." Alex said as she hung up.

"What's going on?" Kara asked.

"You, me and Mon-El need to get to the DEO immediately." Alex said.

"Why's that?" Mon-El asked.

"Because I think our Hellgrammite just made his first move." Alex said.

"Let's move out, because with the Hellgrammite comes my reunion with Astra." Kara said.

"You really think you can change Astra's mind?" James asked.

"She was coming around before and I think the fact that my parents did take precautions to try and at least save Argo, might convince her that her warnings were taken seriously." Kara said.

* * *

"What happened?" Kara asked as she touched down at the DEO with Alex and Mon-El in tow.

"An alien made a run on a chemical truck and made off with several chemical containers." Hank said.

"Really, any clues as to his identity or at least species?" Kara asked, playing dumb.

"Yes in fact." Alura said as she approached them with a stinger in hand.

"What is that?" Mon-El asked.

"It's the stinger of a Hellgrammite. I sentenced one to Fort Rozz." Alura said.

"That adds up with the data we salvaged from Fort Rozz." Hank said.

"So how do we stop him?" Alex asked.

"I'd recommend by first determining the chemicals he stole." Alura said.

"On it." Alex said as she moved over to the computers.

"It looks like DDT. It's a chlorine based pesticide." Alex said.

"He's looking for food." Alura realized.

"What?" Hank asked.

"The Hellgrammite is not a carbon based lifeform, his blood contains a chlorine component and given his home planet's environment, DDT is the closest thing he could find to food on this planet." Alura said.

"Nice work. And now we know why he attacked the convoy, since DDT was banned, the government has been destroying remaining stockpiles." Hank said.

"His food source is shrinking." Alex realized and Hank nodded.

"I say we buy him dinner then. Set a trap and catch him." Kara said.

"Agreed, but Ms. Danvers, I think that it would be best if until we do further testing, you remain out of this operation." Hank said.

"And I think that if you plan on keeping me out of this then you have another thing coming." Kara said.

"For all we know, we might not be the only ones setting a trap, it couldn't hurt to have some backup out there in case things go wrong." Alex said.

"Fine, you'll be on standby, here at the DEO, if something goes wrong, we call you in." Hank said.

"I can't promise you I'll stick to that script. If I hear something go wrong, I'm tagging in, regardless of whether or not you call for me." Kara said and Hank nodded.

"Let's move out people." Hank shouted as they got to work.


	14. Chapter 14

"Any word on the Hellgrammite yet?" Kara asked over the comms.

"No change since you asked 5 minutes ago Supergirl." Alex said over the comms.

"Sorry, it's just I'm a little stir crazy here waiting for action." Kara said.

"I get that. But still, I promise we'll call if something happens." Alex said as she ended the comms.

"Copy that." Kara said and Alura placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"They'll be fine Kara." Alura said.

"I know, it's just I know how this played out before and while yes it did let me know that Aunt Astra is still alive, the fact that Alex gets kidnapped by that Hellgrammite." Kara said and Alura smiled.

"But this time, you can save her." Alura said.

"But this is probably a trap to get to me, so, still not over enthusiastic about this plan." Kara said.

"Everything will be fine Kara." Alura said, right as the comms came on.

"Come in, everyone, we under heavy attack by an unknown attacker." Hank said over the comms.

"That's my cue." Kara said as she flew out of the building.

* * *

The Hellgrammite was on top of the van, attacking Hank, Alex and the other DEO agents in the van.

"Come on Kara, where are you?" Alex asked and as if she'd been summoned, suddenly, Supergirl slammed into the Hellgrammite, sending him flying backwards.

"I was hoping you'd show." The Hellgrammite said.

"You should've hoped I'd stay away." Supergirl said as she punched the Hellgrammite back.

"Someone wants to meet you." Hellgrammite said.

"Then tell them next time they want to talk to me, they should it face to face." Supergirl said as she blew him back with her super breath.

"Why don't you tell her yourself." the Hellgrammite said as he somehow managed to jam his stinger, into Supergirl's leg, causing her to howl in pain and in surprise as the Hellgrammite lifted her up and leaped away with her.

"Supergirl!" Alex shouted as the van came to a stop and she ran out to see that the Hellgrammite was long gone. With her sister.

* * *

"What happened, where's my daughter?" Alura asked.

"The Hellgrammite was tougher than anticipated, we didn't realize that his stingers could actually penetrate Supergirl's skin." Hank said.

"My skin maybe, I've been exposed to Earth's yellow sun for a few weeks now, but Kara has been under it for 12 years, there's no way he should've been able to penetrate her skin unless he had outside help." Alura said.

"Maybe a bio enhancer that maxed out his abilities." Alex suggested.

"Whatever the case, we need to find her. Alex, why don't you come with me. Kara has something in the outskirts that can help us find her." Alura said and Alex nodded as she let Alura wrap her arm around her and they flew off.

* * *

When the Hellgrammite dropped Kara down in some warehouse at the corner of 78th and Washington, she looked at him.

"How could your stingers penetrate my skin?" Kara demanded.

"Well, like I said, someone wants to talk to you and they gave me some upgrades to help me do it." the Hellgrammite said.

"Who?" Kara asked.

"I did little one." A familiar voice said and Kara turned to see her aunt Astra, alive and well again, standing behind her.

"Aunt Astra." Kara said, doing her best to act surprised.

"Hello Kara." Astra said.

"How are you here." Kara asked.

"I was not on Krypton when it perished, I was prisoner aboard Fort Rozz." Alura said.

"I know, my mother told me what you did and why she convicted you." Kara said.

"She told you when you a child?" Astra asked.

"No, she told me a few days ago." Kara said.

"What are you talking about. Alura died when Krypton did." Astra said.

"No, she didn't. My father, he managed to create a shield to protect Argo when Krypton exploded. It saved the city and its people from the destruction of the rest of our planet." Kara said.

"Impossible, there is nothing orbiting our star in Krypton's place." Astra said.

"That's because Argo is now on a meteor floating through space, but I found it and my mother. She's here now on Earth and she's no doubt looking for me." Kara said.

"I find it very unlikely that your father would allow himself to be separated from either of you." Astra said, not daring to hope.

"He died trying to ensure that Argo could endure as they rebuilt." Kara told her.

"So, your mother did take my warnings seriously." Astra said.

"Yes I did Astra." Alura said as suddenly, she touched down in between her daughter and her sister.


	15. Chapter 15

"Alura, you're alive?" Astra said, surprised at seeing her sister alive and well.

"I am and it's thanks to you. Zor-El and I took your warnings seriously. He created a shield that managed to protect Argo from the blast when Krypton exploded." Alura said.

"You actually listened to me?" Astra asked.

"Of course we did. We just didn't go to the same extremes you did." Alura said.

"Perhaps we should take this to a more secure location." Kara said as her mother helped her up.

"Agreed, especially since while I'm glad to see Astra alive, considering as I understand it, she's the reason you now have a hole in your leg, so there are some words I have for her that should only be said in private." Alura said, giving her sister a look that she was way too familiar with.

"Very well, where do you recommend?" Astra asked, wondering where her sister was taking her and eager to get the yelling at her part over with.

"I'll take you and your little pet to." Alura said as she grabbed the Hellgrammite by the arm and Astra by the other and after making sure her daughter could fly with her injury, they all took off for the skies.

* * *

"What happened?" Alex asked as Kara stumbled in when she landed at the DEO and she noticed the bloody hole in her sister's leg.

"I'm fine, I just need some time under the sun to heal my leg." Kara said.

"How was the Hellgrammite able to pierce your skin?" Alex asked.

"I can answer that." Alura said as she touched down next to her daughter, the hellgrammite in one arm and a woman who looked just like her, except with a white streak in her hair, in the other.

"Who is this?" Hank asked as he approached them.

"Director Henshaw, this is my sister Astra. She's an escaped convict from Fort Rozz." Alura said.

"Let's get her into lock up." Hank said.

"Not quite yet, Astra and I need to exchange words and I believe that she can be a useful asset to the DEO, since she knows our enemies objectives." Alura said and Hank nodded.

"On that we agree, at least about the second part. But we also need to take necessary precautions with a dangerous criminal." Hank said.

"I will willingly to cooperate with whatever you decided to do." Astra said.

"Well, we appreciate that Astra." Hank said as he gestured to his agents to take her away as Alex helped Kara over to the med lab.

"What happened?" Mon-El asked as he rushed over to her.

"The Hellgrammite's stinger was somehow able to pierce my skin." Kara said as Alex got her situated underneath the yellow sun lamps.

"What are these things?" Mon-El asked.

"Yellow sun lamps. They emit concentrated bursts of solar radiation identical to that of a yellow star, which will help Kara's cells regenerate faster." Alex said.

"I couldn't but notice the guilty look on your face Alex. What's going on with you?" Mon-El asked.

"Kara's aunt, Astra, was apprehended today and I think that this time, it might be a real surrender." Alex said.

"So?" Mon-El asked.

"The last time I saw Astra, I drove a kryptonite sword through her chest in order to stop her from killing J'onn." Alex said.

"Well, it sounds like Kara and her mother managed to get through to her this time, so you won't have to do that again." Mon-El said.

"I hope not." Alex said.

"Yeah, so do I." Kara said as she came out of the lamps, her leg fully healed.

"How you feeling?" Alex asked.

"Fully healed. Now I need to go try and talk some sense into Astra so Alex does not need to put a sword through her again." Kara said as she headed towards the detention block.

* * *

When Kara entered Astra's interrogation room, she found her mother and aunt arguing.

"Alura, I did what I felt was necessary to save our planet." Astra said.

"By removing free will?" Kara asked, letting them both know she was in the room.

"You know what Myriad is?" Astra asked.

"My mother told me about it a few days ago. And Astra, Myriad would not save Krypton. It would just save the planet, but would still kill the people." Kara said.

"What do you mean?" Astra asked.

"You wouldn't just be removing free will, you'd be removing emotion. Friends wouldn't recognize each other, husbands wouldn't recognize wives, parents wouldn't recognize children. People might be alive, but they wouldn't be living. Not in any way that really matters." Kara said, making Astra realize she has a point.

"You might be right about that Kara. I was so focused on saving Krypton I didn't even think about what it might cost people in the process." Astra said.

"Kara's right Astra. Argo may still exist, but what truly makes it worth living on is all the people on it." Alura said.

"Perhaps you're right. But Non will not be so easily deterred." Astra said.

"I never understood what you saw in him in the first place." Alura said and Astra chuckled.

"We've all made choices we regret Alura. After all, you sent me to Fort Rozz." Astra said.

"I do regret that Astra, but you cannot deny that you left me any other choice." Alura said.

"I never said I didn't. But now, I can help you stop Non and truly save this planet." Astra said.

"It couldn't hurt." Kara said.

"Agreed, provided we can get Henshaw to agree to work with you." Alura said.


	16. Chapter 16

It had taken some convincing, but Alura had convinced Hank to release Astra into her custody under the condition that Astra provided the DEO with all the information she had on the Fort Rozz escapees, including Myriad, though Henshaw had opted to air on the side of caution and wait until they could gather more intel on the size of the enemy they were facing before engaging, an action that Astra agreed with.

Anyways, Kara was currently standing in the DEO when military personnel entered the DEO, led by two people that Kara and Alex both recognized and only one of them was for a good reason.

"General Lane, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Hank asked Sam Lane as he and Lucy Lane stopped at the console.

"I need you to approve a transfer of a member of your field team to my command. Particularly the one in the red cape." Lane said.

"Why, you gonna try and test out some sort of device to kill my cousin on me?" Kara asked, making it clear that she was aware of who Lane was and how he felt about her kind.

"Supergirl, stand down." Hank said.

"Is she wrong though?" Alex asked, looking at Lucy, who just gave her a guilty look.

"She has no choice. We have an order from the president forcing you to comply." Lucy said and both Kara and Alex could tell that Lucy truly regretted what she was doing, which was a sure sign she was different than the Lucy Lance they'd known.

"What do you need me to do?" Kara asked, deciding to just get it over with.

"We're testing out a new combat device and I need your help testing it." Sam said.

"You mean determining what it takes to kill people like me." Kara said.

"Supergirl." Hank said.

"How do I do that?" Kara asked.

"Fight my robot." Lane said.

"It's not a robot. It's an anthropomorphic pseudo entity with combat capabilities." Dr. Morrow said.

"I stand corrected, Doctor." Lane said as a familiar looking package was dropped in the center and opened to reveal a familiar robot.

"I call it Red Tornado." Morrow said.

* * *

Lucy was on her way out of the building when she was stopped by Alex.

"Lucy, what is Red Tornado really designed for?" Alex demanded.

"Exactly what Supergirl suspects it of. You know how my father is Alex. You may have gotten me to see Superman and now Supergirl in a new light, but my father still sees things so black and white. He believes that anything that is not of this world, even those who pose no harm to it, or even trying to protect it, a threat." Lucy said apologetically.

"How long are you in town for?" Alex asked.

"A few days, why?" Lucy asked.

"I was thinking that maybe we could grab dinner while you're here?" Alex said.

"Well, I suppose it is our tradition. Say, Noonans, tomorrow night." Lucy said.

"You're on." Alex said with a smile as Lucy walked away.

"You realize I was totally listening into that conversation. What's going on between you and Lucy Lance?" Kara asked her sister.

"I'm not even really sure what's going on. I mean, Lucy swings the same way I do if you know what I mean, but we don't really see each other enough for there to be anything between us, since she works for the military with her dad and I'm a DEO agent." Alex said.

"Still Alex, if you think that there's possibly something between you two, you should go for it." Kara said.

"Anyways, you sure you want to fight Red Tornado. Last time you did that, you blew out your powers right before an earthquake." Alex said.

"This time I'm in better control of my anger." Kara assured her.

"So, is game night still on tonight?" Alex asked.

"Absolutely. It's the only bit of normalcy I still have in my life." Kara said and Alex grinned.

"I will see you there then." Alex said with a grin as she walked away as Kara just shook her head and flew out of the building.


	17. Chapter 17

That night, Kara, Mon-El, Alex, James and Winn were all in Kara's apartment for game night.

"So, I am fighting a robot tomorrow." Kara announced as she sat down on the couch next to Mon-El.

"Wait, as in Red Tornado robot?" James asked.

"The very same." Kara said.

"I take it Kara's fought this thing before?" Mon-El asked.

"Yeah, she blew out her powers to blow it up last time." James said.

"And right before a major earthquake when National City needed Supergirl the most." Alex said.

"Wow, that sucks." Mon-El said.

"Tell me about it." Kara said, since that day, she'd gotten sick and broken her arm at once.

"She's just mad because that day she basically got an entire lifespan's worth of human pain in one day." James said.

"Really, what happened?" Mon-El asked.

"I got sick because I couldn't fly to work, so I had to take the bus and I sadly had not developed much of an immune system outside of my powers, and then I broke my arm in the earthquake." Kara said.

"And yet, she still managed to put on her suit and talk a guy down from a robbery, even without her powers, proving that she truly is Supergirl. With or without her powers." James said and Mon-El smiled at his girlfriend.

"You truly are a hero Kara." Mon-El said.

"You just figured that out?" Kara asked.

"Okay, enough talk, let's play." Winn said.

"Wait, we don't have an even number of people." James said, since while Kara and Mon-El were playing as a team, there were still 3 other people.

"Actually, I invited someone else to game night and she should be here any minute." Kara said.

"Wait, she? Kara you didn't." Alex said, glaring at her sister, right as there was a knock on the door.

"I did." Kara said as she put on her glasses and Mon-El did the same as Kara went to open the door for Lucy Lane.

"Kara, it's nice to meet you and thank you for the invite." Lucy said as she entered the loft.

"My pleasure, Alex talks about you enough that I figured it warranted a meeting." Kara said.

"I'm not sure if this is appropriate, but I brought some champagne." Lucy said and Kara grinned.

"In that case, you can pick the first game." Kara said as she could feel Alex glaring at her from behind, but she regretted nothing.

* * *

The next day, Supergirl, Alex, Hank, Alura and Astra approached the testing site where the fight between Red Tornado and Supergirl would be taking place.

"You sure you want to do this?" Alex asked Supergirl.

"I need to do this to prove that I can be a team player and also destroy this hunk of junk for good." Supergirl said.

"Just so you know, your mom and aunt are prepared to rip Lane apart if something happens to you." Alex said.

"I know." Supergirl said.

"Oh by the way, I have a 40 dollar wager on you winning, so please do." Alex said and Supergirl laughed and nodded.

"I'll try my best." Supergirl said as Alex headed over to the tent.

"I swear General Lane, if something happens to her, I will tear you apart." Astra said.

"Astra, while we appreciate the sentiment, perhaps you're not the best person to make threats right now." Hank said and Astra nodded.

"I got 20 bucks on the android." one of Lane's men said.

"40 on the alien." Alex said, causing Alura to look at her in surprise.

"You're betting on this?" Alura asked.

"It's the human experience, especially when you know who's going to win." Alex said and Alura nodded as the began.

"Okay she's clearly toying with it." Lane said, since Supergirl was just dodging Red Tornado's attacks and faking it out.

"What, she's trying to put on a good show before she sends your hunk of junk to the scrap heap." Alex said and Sara and Hank both chuckled while Astra actually laughed, that is until they watched Red Tornado get in a lucky shot.

"Finish her now." Lane said to Morrow.

"Excuse me, this is just a testing procedure." Hank said.

"Yes, to see if the android can do what it was intended to do." Lane said.

"Kill Kryptonians you mean." Lucy said.

"What?" Alura asked, her eyes blazing.

"Supergirl, Lane is actually trying to use that thing to kill you." Alex said over the comms.

"I noticed." Supergirl grunted as she got up and slugged the android at full strength, sending it flying back.

"What the hell?" Lane asked.

"You pissed her off, so now she's done playing around." Alex said.

"She's not the only one who's pissed off." Astra said as she glared at Lane.

"Detain General Lane immediately and shut this down immediately." Hank said.

"No, the fight's just getting good." Sara said as they watched Supergirl heat vision one of the Red Tornado's arms off and then ripped the other one off.

"Oh, this is getting good." Alex agreed with a grin as she and Sara moved to arrest Lane.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lane asked.

"Samuel Lane, you are a being detained for attempting to kill America's golden girl. Mark my words, the president will have more than your stars for this." Hank said as they watched Supergirl punch Red Tornado's head clean off.

"Well, that's the end of Red Tornado." Alex said.

"Get that man of my sight before I make him join his creation." Astra said and the look on Alura's face showed that she completely agreed with her sister on this one.

"You heard, get Mr. Lane out of here now." Hank ordered as Alex and Sara did precisely that.


	18. Chapter 18

After Lane was detained, Alex forced Kara to sit through an entire and extensive medical evaluation.

"Alex, I keep telling you I'm fine." Kara said.

"And I'm telling you that I don't care what you think, I'm the doctor here and I'm making sure that you're okay." Alex said as Lucy entered the medbay.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize for my father. I knew that he had a problem with aliens, but I never thought he'd actually try and kill one of the most famous and beloved aliens in all time." Lucy said.

"It's okay Lucy, you're not to blame for your father's actions." Kara assured her.

"Still, I thought you should know that the president is ensuring that my father spends the rest of his life in a government prison." Lucy said.

"That's a relief, but what about you Lucy?" Alex asked.

"I've actually decided that since my father is the reason I joined the military in the first place, I've decided to resign my commission." Lucy said.

"Really, any ideas on what you might end up doing?" Alex asked.

"You are actually looking at the newest agent of the DEO." Lucy said, much to Alex's surprise.

"Really, that's great." Alex said.

"Yes and since I've been assigned to this base, I'm moving to National City." Lucy said and Kara had to stop herself from laughing at the look that briefly appeared on Alex's face at the sound of that news.

"I look forward to working with you then." Alex said and Lucy nodded before she left.

"Well Alex, it looks like every reason you gave for not being able to have a relationship with Lucy just came to an end." Kara said, raising an eyebrow at her sister.

"Shut up Kara." Alex said.

"Alex, I don't get it, it sounds like you and Lucy already have something going on between you guys, since you always go out to dinner whenever the other is in town, so why can't you just try and have a real relationship with her?" Kara asked.

"Because I'm afraid." Alex said.

"Afraid of what?" Kara asked.

"Afraid of what if I do have a relationship with Lucy and everything's going great, but then it ends up being like my relationship with Maggie." Alex said and now Kara understood.

"Well Alex, to be fair, you kind of rushed into things with Maggie, I mean you guys hadn't even been going out for a year before you proposed to her. This time, take things slow, make sure you and Lucy truly want the same things before you get too serious with her." Kara suggested.

"Thank you Kara. It looks this time around, you'll be the one giving me the relationship advice, since you clearly don't need any with Mon-El." Alex said and Kara laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so. Now anyways, can I go yet?" Kara asked and Alex smiled.

"Yes, you're free to go and I checked and your solar radiation levels have not drained at all." Alex said.

"Yeah, I already knew that since I can still feel my powers." Kara said as she got up.

"Where are you going anyways?" Alex asked.

"I still to do an interview with one Maxwell Lord. Wish me luck." Kara said.

"Yeah, something tells me you'll need it." Alex said as she watched her sister fly out of the building.

* * *

"Mr. Lord, thank you for taking the time to meet with me today." Kara said as she entered Max Lord's office to see that smug son of a bitch sitting behind his desk.

"It was my pleasure and thank you for tolerating all those times I had to cancel." Max said as they shook hands.

"Well normally I wouldn't be so understanding, but for you, I made an exception." Kara said.

"You flatter me Ms. Danvers. Now anyways, how can I help you?" Max asked.

"I'm here about your train project. As I understand it, it's quite a breakthrough in both the fields of technology and transportation." Kara said.

"Yes well, thank you. My hope for this train is that it will not only help bring people together, but it's also designed to help get people out of their fossil fuel burning car and provide them with a safe, clean form of transportation." Max said.

"Interesting, I wasn't aware that humanitarian was on your resume." Kara said and Max chuckled.

"Yes well, I like to keep some parts of my life private, as I'm sure you do." Max said.

"Of course, we all have our secrets." Kara agreed.

"Now, is there anything else I can help you with before we really get down to business?" Max asked.

"Now that you mention it, you haven't exactly been shy about opinions of National City's newest hero, care to explain and I promise that we are off the record." Kara assured him and Max smiled.

"I suppose I can answer that for an old friend. While most people see heroism when they see that S and that cape, all I see is a challenge to others to come and attack this city. Supergirl will just end up causing more problems than she solves for National City, the same way Superman did for Metropolis." Max said.

"That's a really veiled view of Supergirl, though I guess I can somewhat understand, considering there is a learning curve to everything and being a superhero is no exception." Kara said and Max nodded.

"I'm glad that you can at least try and see my perspective, even though if the article you wrote is any indication, you do not share it." Max said.

"I find that trying to force my beliefs on others will just end up causing more problems and make it harder for them to see why I have them." Kara said.

"Well then, you know why I have my stance of Supergirl, perhaps you could enlighten me of yours." Max said.

"Okay then, I guess that seems fair. Yes, I see Supergirl as a hero, but the real reason I support her and Superman is because of the lesson they can teach humanity." Kara said.

"Really, what, that we need to put our faith in gods?" Max asked.

"No, I mean, the reason they're even on this planet to begin with is that their world, Krypton, no longer exists. Their planet was destroyed because it's people mistreated it and took it for granted. The same way many people here take Earth for granted. I think the lesson we can all learn from the Kryptonians is not to repeat the mistakes of their people, or we could end up meeting the same fate as their world." Kara said and Max actually looked intrigued.

"That's a very unique point of view Ms. Danvers. Perhaps it is something to think about. But anyways, shall we get back to our interview?" Max asked and Kara smiled.

"Of course Mr. Lord." Kara said.


	19. Chapter 19

"What the hell was she thinking, announcing to the world that she's Superman's cousin or even doing an interview as Supergirl at all?" Hank asked when he got word of Kara's interview with her heroic alter ego.

"Uh Hank, she didn't exactly have a choice, since she does have a job as a reporter and I guess this was just assigned to her. But hey, at least she was the one to write the article and not someone else. It could've been worse." Alex said.

"Maybe, but I'm not just saying this out of protocol, I'm also saying it out of genuine concern for Kara. I promised your father I would keep both of his daughters safe. And now every single one of Superman's enemies knows that at long last, the man of steel has a vulnerability. Supergirl. His cousin. Kara's still learning, they could attack her, just to hurt Superman." Hank said.

"And I think that you're not giving Kara enough credit. She might still have a lot to learn, but she is a quick learner and who knows, maybe she'll give her cousin a run for his money by stopping a bad guy even he couldn't." Alex said.

"I hope you're right Alex. I really do." Hank said.

"It couldn't hurt for her to have some extra backup though." Alex said, looking at Hank, who chuckled.

"The world is not ready to see the real me." Hank said.

"How do you know that if you don't try. I know that what you've been through over the years since you came to earth cannot have been easy, but how can your people's memory truly live on through you if no one even knows that there are any of your kind left." Alex asked as she left Hank to think.

* * *

"So Kara, how long you think we have until Reactron shows up?" James asked Kara as they walked through Catco.

"I'm expecting him to show up at any moment. Good thing I already know how to beat him for good." Kara said.

"Even Clark was never able to do that." James said.

"Well, he always tried to fight Reactron harder, not smarter. Typical of men." Kara said

"Hey." James said in protest as Kara's phone rang.

"Hello?" Kara asked.

"I've retasked a DEO satellite to scan for Reactron's radiation signature and it just popped up, heading for downtown National City. You're up." Alex said.

"I'm on it." Kara said.

"What's going on?" James asked as Kara hung up.

"Reactron has been spotted heading for downtown. I'm up." Kara said.

"Remember, take out his suits power core and you take him down." James said.

"I know, after all, that's how I beat him before." Kara said as she headed for the elevator to the roof.

* * *

Reactron had barely landed in National City before he saw a blur of red and blue and he grinned.

"Hello Supergirl." Reactron said.

"I'm going to say this once. Stand down Ben Krull." Supergirl said from she hovered above him.

"You know who I am?" Krull asked.

"I expected my cousin's enemies to come for me, so I did some research into them, including you and in the process, I learned your identity. Now, stand down or get knocked down. Either way, you're going to prison." Supergirl said.

"I'm sure someday I will. Too bad you'll be dead before that day comes." Reactron said as he blasted Supergirl, but she dodged with ease.

"Is that the best you got?" Supergirl asked, returning fire with her heat vision, which was met in turn by Reactron's energy blasts.

"I'm just getting started." Reactron said as they both ceased fire.

"So am I." Supergirl said as she flew straight down at him, sending Reactron flying backwards.

"Had enough?" Supergirl asked.

"Hardly." Reactron said as he tried to blast her again, but this time, Supergirl raised her fist, which she'd already encased in lead to block the blast from her as she walked forward until she was right in front of him.

"Time to do what Superman couldn't and finish you." Supergirl said as she used her lead covered hand to yank the power core straight out of Reactron's armor, instantly shutting it down.

"How did you do that?" Reactron asked, shocked that the girl of steel had done what the man of steel never could. She beat him.

"You're not like me. Your power came from your suit. And without this core, your suit is powerless. My power comes from within me. Now, to shut you up for good." Supergirl said, punching Reactron hard enough to send him flying back and ending his threat, once and for all as she watched the police apprehend him.

"Nice work Supergirl. You might be even better than Superman." one of the cops said and Supergirl grinned.

"Spread the word officer." Supergirl said as she winked at him before flying off.


	20. Chapter 20

Alex was currently sitting in the same restaurant where she and Maggie had gone on their first date, actually at the exact same table they'd sat at, wearing a simple, but beautiful, black dress as she waited for her date to arrive and she smiled when she saw her date arrive.

"Hey." Lucy said as Alex got up to greet her.

"Hey, you look amazing." Alex said as she took in the sight of Lucy wearing a red dress.

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." Lucy said as they sat down at the table.

"So, I can't believe that we're on a real date right now." Alex said and Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, I was surprised when you actually asked me out." Lucy said.

"Well, you can thank Kara for that. She's the one who convinced me that since you'd actually moved to National City that I'd run out of excuses for not asking you out." Alex said and Lucy laughed.

"Wow, if she could get you to change your mind, she really is super." Lucy said, taking Alex aback, since while most members of the DEO knew that Kara was Supergirl, she didn't think Lucy had put it together yet.

"Kara told me this morning at the DEO so that you wouldn't have to lie to me about it." Lucy said as and Alex smiled.

"Just when I think I can't love my sister anymore, she does that for me." Alex said.

"Yes, now, why don't we just try to have a normal first date experience, no DEO talk." Lucy said.

"And how long do you think that'll last?" Alex asked as wine arrived.

"Well, let's find out." Lucy said and Alex laughed as they clinked their glasses together.

* * *

"Hey, I didn't realize we were having dinner tonight." Kara said to Mon-El when she opened the door to her loft and found him on the other side, holding a bag of Chinese food in his hand.

"No, I wanted to surprise you." Mon-El said.

"What did you do?" Kara asked, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend as she took the food and let him in.

"Remember how you told Kelex to obey my commands?" Mon-El asked.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be taking the privilege away by the end of this conversation?" Kara asked and Mon-El just laughed.

"Just promise me you'll let me finish speaking before you interrupt me." Mon-El said.

"Mon-El, did you do something that's going to make me want to drop a mountain on you?" Kara asked.

"No, though I did tell Kelex to stop searching for Lillian Luthor." Mon-El said.

"Why would you do that?" Kara demanded as she began trying to think of the closest mountain to drop on him.

"Because there's no way that Lillian would actually tell you where Jeremiah is and you have no proof to convict her on yet. So I told Kelex to just search for Jeremiah himself, to make sure we get his real location." Mon-El said and Kara calmed down.

"I don't know how I didn't think of that before, but it is brilliant." Kara said, right as her phone went off.

"Hello?" Kara asked.

"Lady Kara, I have located the man Mon-El told me to." Kelex said.

"Send me the coordinates now." Kara said as she hung up.

"Where are we going?" Mon-El asked.

"Kelex managed to locate Jeremiah already and now we are going to rescue him." Kara said and Mon-El grinned.

"I really need to get a new flight ring." Mon-El said as they got to change into their suits.

* * *

Supergirl flew herself and Valor to the coordinates Kelex had provided to find that they were actually at the old Luthor Corp Naval Research Facility. The same one where Cadmus had attempted to execute project Exodus on Earth 38.

"Should've figured Lillian would use an old Luthor Corp facility to hide her project, especially since Lex is still running the place." Valor said.

"Which reminds me, we really need to make contact with Lena soon." Supergirl said and Valor nodded.

"Ready to find Jeremiah?" Valor asked.

"As I'll ever be." Supergirl said as she used her heat vision to blast a hole in the wall of the building, which she then used to toss Valor inside before landing herself in the building to see the ship currently under construction.

"How did you find this place?" A soldier asked as he and dozens of other soldiers aimed weapons at them.

"Being an alien has its advantages. Now, where is Jeremiah Danvers?" Supergirl asked, her eyes glowing as she prepared to fire her heat vision.

"Kara?" Jeremiah's voice said and Kara turned to see her foster father limp into her line of sight.

"Jeremiah, we're getting you out of here." Supergirl said.

"No, they'll kill you and Alex if I don't do what they say." Jeremiah said.

"They'll do that anyways. In case you haven't noticed, Cadmus hates aliens, especially Kryptonians. Besides, Alex will never forgive me if I come back without you." Supergirl said.

"Well that's a pity, since you won't be leaving at all." Lillian Luthor said as she came into view.

"I recognize you. Lillian Luthor. I see where your son gets his insanity from." Supergirl said.

"Cute. Now, I believe since you're here, the terms of my agreement with Jeremiah no longer apply." Lillian said as she pushed a button and suddenly, the lights in the room turned green and Supergirl collapsed her knees as she began coughing and heaving.

"Kara." Jeremiah said as he ran over to his daughter.

"She's not so special after all. Kill them all and then prepare to kill Alex and Eliza Danvers." Lillian said.

"Not today." Mon-El said as he used his super speed to run past Lillian and turn off the Kryptonite lights and then destroy the console, preventing Lillian from turning them back on before moving to take out more Cadmus men.

"Kara, are you okay?" Jeremiah asked.

"I'm pissed." Kara said and Jeremiah smiled.

"Take it out on this place then." Jeremiah said he helped Kara to her feet and once she was strong enough to stand on her own, Supergirl flew up into the air and used her heat vision to destroy the ship and then after confirming that Valor was safely away, she wrapped her arm around Jeremiah's waist and flew both of them out of the building to safety.

"You came for me?" Jeremiah asked her.

"Of course I did. After all, we're family." Kara said with a smile as she flew both of them back towards the DEO with Valor running in the same direction as them.


	21. Chapter 21

"So, is there anything personal you want to ask me about that you didn't find snooping through my file?" Alex asked Lucy with a smile as they finished their appetizers.

"I didn't snoop through your file." Lucy protested.

"You do realize that we get notifications when our personal files are accessed so we know who's snooping about our business right?" Alex asked her with a smile as she took a sip of her wine and Lucy laughed.

"Alright, I admit it, I did, but come on, it's not like I'm the only one who did their homework, especially since my sister is in some sort of relationship with your sister's cousin." Lucy said and Alex laughed.

"Yeah, considering how even before Kara came to live us, since my parents had helped Superman learn to control his own powers, my family still means a lot to him, so that's going to be awkward, since his cousin is now my sister, but it's probably best not to think about that." Alex said.

"Fair enough, but anyways, Alex, do you know who Superman is?" Lucy asked.

"I do, but I'm not telling you, simply because it's not my secret to tell, though I would've eventually told you about Kara if she didn't after I spent weeks begging her to let me tell you." Alex said and Lucy laughed.

"Well, then I can understand that." Lucy said, right as Alex's phone rang and she looked at it in annoyance.

"I can let it go to voicemail if you want." Alex said.

"No, it could be important, answer it." Lucy said and Alex nodded as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" Alex asked.

"Alex, you need to get to the DEO now." Kara said on the other end of the call.

"Kara, I'm on a date." Alex said, annoyed.

"Alex, it's Jeremiah. He's alive." Kara said.

"Wait you found him." Alex asked.

"He's in recovery at the DEO right now but you need to get here now." Kara said.

"Okay, we're on our way." Alex said as she hung up.

"Why do I get the feeling that our date just got ruined?" Lucy asked.

"I'm really sorry, but it turns out that we were wrong about my dad. He's alive and Kara found him." Alex said as she got up and Lucy did to.

"Go, I'll handle the check and then meet you at the DEO." Lucy said and Alex smiled at her gratefully as she got up and practically ran out of the restaurant while Lucy signaled for the check.

* * *

When Alex arrived at the DEO, she made a beeline for the medbay where Kara, Mon-El, J'onn and Sara were all standing next to Jeremiah, who was lying on a bed.

"Dad." Alex said, not believing it.

"Alex." Jeremiah said as Alex rushed up to her father.

"How is this possible?" Alex asked.

"Your sister found me in an old Luthor Corp Facility and she saved my life." Jeremiah said as he hugged his daughter while looking at his other one gratefully.

"How did you even know where he was or that he was even still alive?" Sara asked Kara.

"I didn't really know he was still alive, but I figured if my mother could still be alive after all this time, why couldn't Jeremiah and I have much more advanced resources at the Fortress that I used to find him, though Mon-El deserves some of the credit." Kara said as Jeremiah noted the way his younger daughter was standing and looking at the who'd helped rescue him.

"Kara, who is your new friend?" Jeremiah said.

"Oh right. Jeremiah, this is my boyfriend, Mon-El of Daxam." Kara said.

"You can just call me Mon-El sir." Mon-El said as he held out his hand to Jeremiah, who shook it.

"Considering how much I can already tell you care for Kara, it's just Jeremiah to you." Jeremiah said and Mon-El nodded.

"Now Kara, what's this I hear about your mother still being alive? I thought your parents died with Krypton." Jeremiah said.

"Yeah, so did I, but shortly after I became active as Supergirl, I discovered that my father had managed to create a shield that protected my home city of Argo from Krypton's destruction. I brought my mom to Earth shortly after. She's actually here at the DEO. I'll go get her." Kara said as she walked out of the medbay.

"I take it from the way you're dressed that Kara's timing for saving me wasn't the best." Jeremiah asked Alex asked, who smiled.

"I was on a date when I got the call, but fortunately, my date also works for the DEO, so she understood." Alex said.

"Wait, she?" Jeremiah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm a lesbian." Alex said and Jeremiah smiled.

"I've always said that there's no man on this earth good enough for you Alex, so I guess it would just have to be another woman. Does your mother know?" Jeremiah asked.

"No, I've been waiting for her to come in town, since it seems more like something I should do in person and not over the phone." Alex said and Jeremiah nodded as Kara came back into the room, this time with a woman who had auburn hair and looked like an otherwise older version of Kara.

"Jeremiah, this is my mom, Alura Zor-El, mom, this is my foster father, Jeremiah Danvers." Kara said and Jeremiah smiled.

"It's an honor to meet you." Jeremiah said and Alura smiled at him.

"The honor is all mine. Thank you for helping to raise my daughter when my husband and I couldn't." Alura said.

"I wish I could take the credit, but Kara's foster mom Eliza is the one who really raised her since I went MIA about a year after she came to stay with us." Jeremiah said.

"Still, I can tell how much you mean to my daughter and I want to thank you regardless." Alura said.

"Speaking of Eliza, I called her after I did Alex and she's on her way here now, so we'll have a proper welcome back party for you at my place tomorrow night." Kara said.

"Is Clark coming?" Alex asked, since Sara had told them that she already knew that Clark Kent was Superman.

"I called him, but he said it was TBD." Kara said.

"J'onn you should come to. After all, we have a lot to talk about." Jeremiah said and J'onn nodded.

"Don't worry I'll be there." J'onn assured him.

"Maybe you can help us convince J'onn to go public with being who he truly is." Alex said to her father, who laughed.

"I'll try." Jeremiah agreed.


	22. Chapter 22

After the warm reunion was over, J'onn decided he finally needed to ask the question he'd been dying to ask since Kara flew in with Jeremiah alive.

"What happened to you? I thought you were dead?" J'onn asked.

"Yeah, I guess Cadmus must have been tracking our mission to hunt you down or something, because I'm not sure how long we were rotting out in the jungle for when Cadmus found us. They saved me, but I wasn't the only one they saved." Jeremiah said.

"The real Hank Henshaw." Alex asked and Jeremiah nodded.

"They forced me to keep him alive and upgrade him cybernetically, like they did my arm, turn him physically into the monster he already was. I cannot tell you how strange it is to see you in Henshaw's skin." Jeremiah said to J'onn.

"I hope I've put it to good use." J'onn said.

"Better than he ever did." Jeremiah said.

"Anyways, what happened next?" Alex asked.

"I guess I did my job of saving Henshaw a little too well, since after that, Cadmus wanted me to stick around, help them with other projects. After several failed escape attempts, I didn't think I'd ever be free of them and I also feared what they'd do you two and your mother. I thought I'd be Cadmus's prisoner forever until you and Mon-El and crashed through the ceiling of that facility and saved me." Jeremiah said as he smiled at Kara, who smiled back at him.

"Speaking of which, what was that thing Cadmus was working on in the base when we arrived, it looked like some kind of ship." Kara asked.

"It was a hosian frigate. Lillian Luthor wanted to kill every alien in the country once they found a way to locate them, but while I wasn't happy about it, I managed to convince her to build the ship instead, send the aliens back home, but I guess that now we don't have to worry about that, since the ship is destroyed." Jeremiah said and Kara nodded.

"But Lillian escaped and so did a bunch of other Cadmus men, I sent agents to check out the site after Kara blasted it, but there was no sign of her." J'onn said.

"We'll get them eventually." Alex said.

"Jeremiah." A new voice said as they all turned to see Eliza standing in the med bay entrance.

"Eliza." Jeremiah said and his wife walked up to him and hugged him as both their daughter's smiled at the reunion.

"I didn't know Eliza knew about the DEO?" Kara asked.

"I allowed Alex to tell her only because Eliza already knew about the DEO from when Jeremiah was recruited." J'onn said.

"Recruited by you." Eliza said, looking at J'onn with a fierce look.

"Eliza, that man is not Hank Henshaw." Jeremiah said.

"Wait what?" Eliza asked, confused.

"What I am about to tell you cannot leave this room, since there is only one other person who knows this. I am not Hank Henshaw. I am the one that we thought Jeremiah died trying to save from him. My name is J'onn J'onzz." J'onn said.

"What planet are you from?" Eliza asked, since she knew that name was not human.

"I am the sole survivor of my planet. The last son of Mars." J'onn said.

"I'm sorry." Eliza said and J'onn nodded silently.

"We've actually been trying to convince him to go public so that he can truly honor the memory of his people." Kara said.

"Speaking of going public, I notice you're wearing a familiar symbol." Eliza said to Kara, referring to the S on her suit.

"Yes, and it was my choice to reveal myself as Supergirl so do not blame Alex for it. I made the decision and I knew the consequences of it." Kara assured her.

"We'll talk about this later." Eliza said and Kara nodded.

"Anyways, we're having a party at Kara's place tomorrow night to welcome dad home and there will be some other guests there that I think you should meet mom." Alex said.

"Really, who?" Eliza asked.

"You'll see." Kara said, not wanting to spoil the surprise.

* * *

The following night, Kara, Alex, Eliza and Jeremiah were all in Kara's apartment, trying to get it ready for the party.

"Last time I saw you 2 set a table, was only after we took your phones away." Jeremiah said to Alex and Kara.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Alex said.

"Yeah we were perfect angels." Kara said.

"Oh really is that the party line?" Eliza asked with a chuckle.

"I seem to recall a lot of grumbling." Jeremiah said.

"Well times have changed dad." Alex said.

"Yes we have embraced being helpful." Kara said as there was a knock on the door.

"On scales both large and small." Jeremiah said as Kara went to open the door to see her own mother standing on the other side.

"Can I come in?" Alura asked.

"Of course you can, you don't need to knock mom, you're always welcome here." Kara said as she hugged her mother before showing her in.

"Who's this?" Eliza asked.

"Eliza, this is my birth mother, Alura Zor-El, mom, this is my foster mother Eliza Danvers." Kara said.

"Wait, this is your birth mom?" Eliza asked and Kara smiled.

"It's a long story, but for now." Alura said as she hugged Eliza, who was shocked for a second before hugging her back.

"Thank you for watching after my daughter when I couldn't." Alura said.

"It was an honor." Eliza said.

"You two should swap stories about Kara." Alex said.

"Don't worry, we will." Eliza said as there was another knock on the door and Kara went to get it to find that this time, Mon-El was the one on the other side of the door.

"I brought wine." Mon-El said and Kara laughed as she showed her boyfriend in and kissed his cheek.

"Eliza, this is my boyfriend, Mon-El." Kara said.

"Wow, looks like you've had a very interesting few months since you became Supergirl." Eliza said.

"Well mom, if you don't want to miss out on all these moments, you could move to National City like Kara and I have been trying to get you to do for years." Alex said and Eliza laughed as the party really began to start.


	23. Chapter 23

Eliza and Jeremiah were talking to Alura about Kara's childhood from both before and after she'd landed on Earth, with Mon-El and Alex laughing at the stories about her while Kara tried to keep herself from showing her embarrassment, right as there was a knock on the door.

"That must be J'onn." Alex said.

"Actually, I invited someone else to the party and before you get mad, Jeremiah was the one who asked me to do it." Kara said as Alex looked between her father and her sister as Kara got up to answer the door.

"Who did you ask Kara to invite?" Alex asked her father, who just smiled.

"Hey Lucy." Kara said as she opened the door to see her cousin's girlfriend's sister standing on the other side of it.

"Kara, thank you for inviting me." Lucy said as she entered the loft and Alex gulped before glaring at her father.

"Alex." Lucy said.

"Hey Lucy, I didn't know Kara invited you." Alex said.

"Yeah, I was a little surprised when she did." Lucy said.

"Actually, I'm the one who asked Kara to invite you since I wanted to meet the date that Alex bailed on early when I was rescued." Jeremiah said.

"I'm sorry date?" Eliza asked, looking at her older daughter.

"Yes, mom, this wasn't exactly how I was planning on telling you, but." Alex before Eliza interrupted her.

"You're gay." Eliza said.

"How did you know?" Alex asked.

"Alex honey, I've had my suspicions for years and the reason I didn't tell you is because for one thing, I wasn't sure I was right and I didn't want to offend you, but mostly it was because it was something you needed to figure out for yourself and considering that your sister is an alien, did you honestly think I'd have a hard time accepting you being gay?" Eliza asked.

"That's what I told her repeatedly." Kara said cheekily.

"Anyways, should we start with Hank?" Alex asked, since Lucy still didn't know the truth about J'onn.

"I guess so." Eliza said as they all went over to the kitchen area where Eliza then passed the drinks around.

"Sorry I'm late." Hank said as he entered the apartment.

"You're right on time." Alex said as she handed Hank a glass.

"I'd like to propose a toast. To the return of Jeremiah and to family." Kara said as they all raised their glasses.

"To family." They all agreed and they smiled as they sipped.

"Now that the toasts are out of the way, there are a few things I feel like I have to say." Hank said.

"Okay then, go ahead." Alex said, right as Hank shifted into J'onn right in front of Lucy.

"Whoa, what the hell?" Lucy asked.

"J'onn are you sure you want to do this?" Kara asked.

"I've already revealed my identity to the president and she'd granted me a full pardon and amnesty from any government attacks." J'onn said.

"Okay, am I the only one who doesn't know what the hell is going here?" Lucy asked, since none of the Danvers, Mon-El or Alura seemed surprised to see their boss turn into a green humanoid alien right in front of them.

"Yes Lucy. As you've probably guessed, I am not the real Hank Henshaw. Jeremiah actually went missing saving me from him." J'onn said.

"That explains why you pretty much had a personality change from basically my father into who you are now." Lucy said and J'onn nodded.

"My name is J'onn J'onzz. I am from Mars, one of the last of my kind." J'onn said.

"Well, since you've given me no reason to see you as a threat, it's nice to meet the real you." Lucy said as she held out her hand to J'onn, who shook it.

"Thank you Ms. Lane. It's really thanks to Kara and Alex that I've decided to reveal myself to the world, since I think that it's finally ready to accept me. But also, I've remembered that the way of my people is by going out and interacting with others, not hiding from them like I have from in the DEO all these years. Which is why, I have decided to resign from the DEO, effective immediately." J'onn said as he shifted back to Hank and both Kara and Alex looked at each other, since they now had their suspicions about J'onn's change of heart.

"Alex, you have been my right hand practically since you joined the DEO, you know it better than anyone and you've got both the heart and the compassion the job requires. That's why my last act as Director of DEO is to promote Alex to that rank." J'onn said and Alex did her best to look surprised.

"Are you sure about this J'onn?" Alex asked.

"I cannot think of better hands to leave the DEO in than yours Alex. Just remember, don't be an agent of war. Be one of peace. Make the DEO and organization of peace." J'onn said and Alex nodded.

"I'd say this calls for another toast." Kara said and J'onn nodded in agreement.

* * *

After the party was over, Alex cornered J'onn immediately afterwards to confirm her suspicions.

"J'onn, can I have a word?" Alex asked.

"Can you make it quick Director Danvers? I'm actually headed to where my ship is kept so I can go to Mars." J'onn said and Alex grinned.

"Yeah, I guess your dad won't save himself." Alex said and J'onn smiled.

"I read your mind the moment I entered the loft so I know that you, Kara, Mon-El, Alura, James and Winn have all been Beyonded as well." J'onn said and Alex smiled as she hugged her real surrogate father.

"I don't suppose you also read dad's mind?" Alex asked and J'onn nodded.

"This time, his joining us is genuine." J'onn assured her and Alex smiled.

"You'll still have my back when I need you right?" Alex asked and J'onn nodded.

"I'll always be there for you Alex. That will never change. But now I have the same chance Kara's been given with her mother. I can spend more time with my father." J'onn said.

"Are you sure you don't want Kara to go with you again?" Alex asked.

"I can handle this myself this time, since I have some idea of what to expect. Besides, National City needs Supergirl." J'onn said.

"Then take Alura or Astra. Back up wouldn't hurt, since right now, your father is still imprisoned by the whites." Alex said and J'onn considered that.

"I'll think about it and call you in the morning with my decision." J'onn said and Alex nodded as they both headed for their own homes.


	24. Chapter 24

The following day at the DEO, Alex's first big challenge as the new Director of the DEO was to deal with the fallout of J'onn's reveal, though she had to admit, it wasn't as bad as it had been last time. Once that had been accomplished, she decided it was time to be proactive against Non and Myriad before it could truly begin.

"You wanted to see us Director?" Astra asked as she, Kara and Mon-El approached her.

"Yep. I've decided that it's time for us to take action against Non and his army, since we need to stop him before he's able to unleash Myriad." Alex said and Astra nodded.

"Let me go and try to talk Non down. I can make him see reason." Astra said.

"Non will most likely see you as a deserter and a traitor. You're going, but I want Kara and Mon-El to go with you in the likely event that things go south." Alex said and Astra nodded.

"Where's Alura, I'd think she'd want to be on this?" Mon-El asked.

"She went to Mars with J'onn this morning." Alex said.

"The three of us can handle it." Kara said.

"But why won't we be having DEO reinforcements?" Astra asked.

"Considering that Non is hiding out in Fort Rozz, there's a good chance that any human who gets near it will die without Non having to fire a shot. This is the safest way." Alex said and Astra nodded.

"Let's move out. We need to hit them now while they're not expecting it." Kara said and both her aunt and boyfriend nodded as they headed out.

"Well, you certainly look at home Director Danvers." Jeremiah said to his daughter.

"Thank you Agent Danvers. I still can't believe I outrank my dad." Alex said.

"Only at work. I'm still your father." Jeremiah said and Alex chuckled.

"So, have you found a place in National City yet?" Alex asked.

"Your mother can't find one she likes." Jeremiah said and Alex laughed.

"Sounds like Eliza Danvers alright. Now, go familiarize yourself with the equipment in the medbay." Alex said and Jeremiah nodded as he walked off.

"I wish I was able to give my dad orders. Maybe then he wouldn't be rotting a government prison right now." Lucy said as she walked up to Alex.

"Tell me about it." Alex said.

* * *

Supergirl, Valor and Astra all landed in front of Fort Rozz.

"Probably a good thing that Alura isn't here for this." Astra said and Supergirl nodded.

"So how do we flush them out?" Valor asked.

"I think we just did." Supergirl said as Non and his army approached them.

"I see you finally came to your senses and brought your niece and this daxamite with you." Non said.

"No Non. I came to talk you out of Myriad. I realize now that it was a mistake." Astra said.

"I shall do no such thing. The only reason I went along with your plan was because of our love, but now, I can use Myriad to enslave entire planets." Non said.

"So be it Non. I had hoped it would not come to this, but you leave me no choice. I will take you out." Astra said.

"Then I suppose this is where we part ways." Non said as he and Astra fired their heat vision at each other and Supergirl and Valor dealt with his army.

"I must say, this is going a lot better than it did the last time I fought Non at Fort Rozz." Supergirl said.

"Well to be fair, it was just you and J'onn. But still, last time, it was just you and J'onn against Non and Indigo. Now we're fighting Non's whole army." Valor said.

"Well, this is more fun." Supergirl said as she tossed one of the soldiers over her shoulder and into several others.

"Nice one." Valor said.

"It's just like bowling, only with more pins and nothing but strikes." Supergirl said as she then flew straight into Non.

"You." Non glared at her, which she returned.

"I don't know what my aunt ever saw in you, but consider this your removal from the family." Supergirl said as she used all her strength to toss Non straight up into space.

"That's my niece." Astra said proudly as she watched her niece land and the soldiers surrender after watching their leader fall.

"I'll the DEO for pickup. In the meantime, Aunt Astra, we have some heavy lifting to do." Supergirl said, nodding at Fort Rozz.

"Indeed. Best to get it off this planet before it can cause anymore trouble." Astra agreed.

"You should wait until the DEO gets here to prevent the soldiers from getting any clever ideas, since no offense Astra, I don't think they recognize your authority anymore." Valor said and Astra nodded her agreement.


	25. Chapter 25

"Alex, what brings here?" Kara asked her sister.

"I'm actually here to see Winn." Alex said.

"Me?" Winn asked and Alex nodded.

"How would you like your job at the DEO back?" Alex asked.

"You're serious?" Winn asked.

"Yep, I have a feeling your tech expertise will come in handy during the search for Indigo." Alex said.

"How's that going by the way?" Kara asked.

"Not well. I mean she hide in literally any electronic device, so it's hard to locate her." Alex said.

"I'm sure I can help with that." Winn said.

"Great." Alex said.

"I'm gonna go give Ms. Grant my letter of resignation." Winn said.

"Good luck." Kara said.

"Thanks, I'll need it." Winn said.

"So, you going to see the Venture launch tonight?" Alex asked.

"I'm preparing for having to go save it." Kara said.

"Well, if there is an explosion, at least you'll get to team up with Clark again." Alex said.

"True and then maybe he can finally meet my mom." Kara said, a bit annoyed that Clark hadn't been able to find time to come and meet the only other living member of the House of El.

"Hey, being Superman is hard job, especially since unlike you, he always goes in alone." Alex said and Kara nodded at that.

"And if the Venture does explode, we can finally be reunited with Lena." Kara said.

"True, though let's hope that you two don't end up butting heads again over Kryptonite like you did before." Alex said.

"Don't worry I won't, I may not like Kryptonite, but I understand why she did it before. And honestly, the biggest reason that hurt me is because she felt she couldn't tell me. That's why I felt so betrayed before." Kara said and Alex nodded in understanding at that.

* * *

That night, Kara and Alex were watching the Venture launch.

"So far so good." Alex said, right as the news broadcast brought up breaking news.

"We're hearing of a possible explosion aboard the Venture. Here's all we know at this time. There are over 200 people aboard the craft. There are no further details, but keep it right here, and we'll continue to bring you the very latest. I can only pray that she's watching this." the newscaster said.

"She's already on her way and I jinxed it." Alex said, since Kara had already been in her suit and flew out the window the moment the news came on.

* * *

When Supergirl arrived at the Venture, she grabbed the spacecraft from the tip and worked to stabilize it.

"Need a hand?" a familiar male voice said to her left and Supergirl grinned, since there was only one man who could be next to her right now.

"Hey cuz." Supergirl said as she looked over to see Superman flying next to her.

"Good to see you." Superman said.

"This looks like a job for the both of us." Supergirl said.

"Absolutely." Superman agreed as he flew to the back end of the craft and used his freeze breath to put out the fire on the engines before grabbing on to the back end to help Supergirl level the shuttle out as they managed to land it safely and then they flew a bit away and landed in front of some bikers.

"That was awesome! I mean, that was terrible. But it was awesome. We've never saved anything together." Supergirl said with an excited grin and Superman smiled back at her.

"I know." Superman agreed.

"I've dreamt of this moment. The two of us teaming up." Supergirl admitted.

"Me, too." Superman chuckled as they both saw the bystanders.

"I usually say hi." Supergirl said.

"Me, too." Superman said as turned to face them.

"Way to go, Supergirl." the girl said and Supergirl smiled at them.

"That's Superman." the man, probably the kids' dad, said.


	26. Chapter 26

After saving the Venture, Kara brought Clark back to the DEO with her where everyone was waiting.

"Hey everyone, I'm back and I brought my cousin." Kara said, not bothering to introduce Superman, since she figured that everyone already knew who he was.

"Hi. Hi. Good to see you." Superman said as he greeted the DEO agents.

It's an honor, sir." One of the agents said.

"Pleasure. I just want to thank you all for your hard work protecting Earth." Superman said as they reached Alex, Jeremiah, Alura, Winn, Mon-El and Astra at the end.

"Winn, this is my cousin, Superman." Kara said with a smile.

"Hi. I have a million questions. Okay When Lex Luthor set off the earthquake in California, did you gauge the focal depth with your X-ray vision?" Winn asked Superman.

"Winn Breathe." Kara said and Winn nodded.

"Alex, It's good to see you." Superman said as he then moved to hug her.

"You, too." Alex said as Superman than looked at Jeremiah.

"You have no idea how relieved I was to hear you were alive." Superman said as he hugged Jeremiah.

"Thank you Clark, it's good to see you to. You'll have to come over for dinner some time since Eliza and I moved to National City." Jeremiah said and Clark smiled.

"Count on it." he said before he finally turned his attention to Alura.

"You must be my aunt Alura." Superman said and Alura nodded as she hugged her nephew before then running her hand down his face.

"Oh Kal-El, you look so much like your father did. Except you have your mother's eyes." Alura said and Superman smiled at her.

"While I'm here, can you tell me some stories about my parents?" Superman asked and Alura smiled.

"Of course." Alura said and Superman smiled.

"So Superman, what brings you to National City?" Alex asked.

"First off, can I ask where J'onn is?" Clark asked.

"He resigned a few weeks ago and named me the new director of the DEO." Alex said.

"Well, congratulations on the promotion." Clark said.

"Thank you, but Clark, while I more than anyone understand your reluctance about Kryptonite, I'm not getting rid of the DEO's stockpile of it." Alex said.

"Kara, please talk some sense into your sister." Clark said, but Kara just shook her head.

"Sorry Clark, but while I'm not crazy about Kryptonite, trying to destroy it makes us look exactly like the gods people who fear us think we are. Besides, humans do stuff that could kill them all the time. If they can do that, I think we can tolerate the DEO's use of Kryptonite." Kara said, since she'd learned her lesson about Kryptonite, since that had nearly cost her her relationship with her one of her best friends.

Clark looked like he wanted to argue with her some more, but decided against it.

"Anyways, what brings you to National City?" Alex asked as the crowd finally dispersed.

"Since the Venture was built here in National City, I thought that maybe a mild mannered reporter could make some inquiries while he's in town." Clark said.

"You can operate out of Catco." Kara assured him.

"Thanks." Clark said.


	27. Chapter 27

"I'm so sorry." Clark said as he and Kara entered Catco from the elevator where Clark was helping another guy pick up some papers he'd made him drop.

"You really got that clumsy thing down don't you." Kara said, laughing at her cousin.

"Yeah, uh that was real." Clark said as he straightened himself out and they walked into the office.

"Clark!" James said as he walked up to them.

"There he is." Clark said.

"What's up, man?" James asked as they hugged and did their bro handshake.

"Jimmy. It's good to see you, buddy." Clark said.

"It's good to see you, too, brother." James said.

"Well, everybody at the Daily Planet misses you. Lois, Mr. White." Clark said.

"I miss them, too. But I really like living here." James said.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Clark asked Kara.

"Well, I am seeing someone, who I will introduce you to later, but not James. He's got his eyes on someone else." Kara said, wondering how Clark would react to finding out that James had a thing for Lex Luthor's sister.

"So anyways, what brings you all the way out to National City? I didn't think Metropolis could survive without Superman." James said and Clark chuckled.

"I'm here because of the Venture." Clark said.

"What about it?" James asked.

"According to Alex and the DEO, the company behind the Venture said there was an explosion when the ship reached low orbit insertion." Clark said.

"So?" James asked.

"Well, if something like that was gonna go wrong it would've happened earlier in the flight and since the Venture was built here in National City, I decided that maybe a mild-mannered reporter should make some inquiries while he's here in National City. Alex offered to let me work out of the DEO, but I've always preferred to do investigating on my own." Clark said.

"Some things never change." James said, right as Kara's phone rang.

"Oh, it's Alex, she might have something on the Venture, James, try to keep Clark out of Ms. Grant's sight. She's already in a mood and while I know Clark has some sway with her, I do not need to see her reaction for my own mental health." Kara said as she walked away to answer the phone.

* * *

The trail had in fact led them to L-Corp, where Clark and Kara were now going to visit Lena Luthor.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kent, but after she received Ms. Danvers's phone call about you coming over, she asked that Ms. Danvers be brought into speak with her alone first before she spoke with you." Lena's assistant said.

"Oh, did she give a reason why?" Clark asked.

"No, but then again, she's my boss and she doesn't pay me to question her." Lena's assistant said and Clark nodded as Kara led into Lena's office.

"Ms. Luthor, I have Kara Danvers here to see you." Lena's assistant said.

"Thank you, that will be all." Lena said as her assistant left them.

"So, why did you want to see me alone Ms. Luthor?" Kara asked.

"Okay Kara, you can lose the Ms. Luthor. My friends call me Lena and you are still my best friend. Supergirl." Lena said with a smile and Kara grinned as she hugged her best friend.

"I take it you've met the Beyonder as well?" Kara asked and Lena nodded.

"So, who else is here?" Lena asked.

"Alex, Winn, Mon-El, J'onn, my mom and James." Kara said.

"James." Lena said and Kara smiled at her.

"The only reason he hasn't made a move yet is because he wasn't sure his feelings were reciprocated. I'll tell him the good news." Kara said

"Thank you Kara. But do you still have a problem with me making Kryptonite, because it's not worth our friendship to keep making it." Lena said.

"No, Lena, I learned my lesson about that when I nearly lost you to the same path your brother went down and while I still have no love for Kryptonite, I understand why you felt the need to make it, but if you want to make it, I do have a few conditions." Kara said.

"What are they?" Lena asked.

"Store the formula at the DEO where it's less likely that your mother and Cadmus can steal it to make it harder for them to make Metallo, and also, please at least inform the DEO when you're performing any kind of experiments with Kryptonite or the haronel, so that we can at least keep track of them, since my mother actually brought some of the haronel back with her from Argo for us to use on Sam is she turns out to be Reign." Kara said.

"Those actually sound like reasonable conditions." Lena said and Kara nodded.

"Yes and Lena, part of the reason I overreacted about the Kryptonite is because I felt betrayed that you were not only making the only substance that could kill me, but you were doing it behind my back and lied to my face about it. That is what hurt the most." Kara said.

"Well, we've both learned from our mistakes, but now, let's invite Mr. Kent in here so I can get him off my case about the Venture." Lena said and Kara nodded her agreement.


	28. Chapter 28

"There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I wasn't aboard the Venture yesterday." Lena said to Clark after listening to him question her.

"Well, that's why we're here." Clark said.

"There was an emergency regarding the planning for a ceremony I'm holding tomorrow. I'm renaming my family's company, and I had to cancel." Lena said.

"Ah, lucky." Clark said.

"No, lucky was Supergirl saving the day, since as I understand it, she was the first one to make it to the craft." Lena said with a smile.

"Superman was there to." Clark said.

"Yes, but considering I live National City, I'm opting for my hometown hero." Lena said and Kara chuckled at hearing that.

"So, which outlet will this article be in? The Daily Planet or Catco?" Lena asked.

"Catco, since it's our home turf." Kara said.

"Well then, I guess Ms. Danvers is the one I should really be talking to, and not just because she doesn't already have a history with my brother." Lena said and Kara smiled at Clark smugly.

"So, now, why don't you just ask me what I know you want to ask me." Lena said.

"And what might that be?" Kara asked.

"Did I have anything to do with the Venture exploding?" Lena asked.

"Actually, that's what I was going to ask. Did you?" Clark asked.

"You wouldn't be asking me if my name was Smith would you?" Lena asked.

"But it's not. It's Luthor." Clark reminded her.

"Some steel under that Kansas wheat. It wasn't always. I was adopted when I was four. And the person who made me feel most welcome in the family was Lex. He made me proud to be a Luthor. And then he went on his reign of terror in Metropolis. Declared war on Superman. Committed unspeakable crimes. When Superman put Lex in jail, I vowed to take back my family's company. To rename it L-Corp. Make it a force for good. I'm just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family. Can you understand that?" Lena said.

"Yeah. More than you realize." Kara said.

"I know why you're here. Because a subsidiary of my company made the part that exploded on the Venture. This drive contains all the information we have on the oscillator. I hope it helps you in your investigation." Lena said, handing Clark and Kara a drive.

"Thank you." Clark said.

"Give me a chance, Mr. Kent. I'm here for a fresh start. Let me have one." Lena said.

"Thank you for your help Ms. Luthor. I'm sure this will help us out." Kara said as she led Clark out.

* * *

"So, you believe her?" Clark asked.

"I do. Not all Luthors are evil. Just most of them." Kara said.

"Really, so you don't think that Lena will end up being your evil Luthor?" Clark asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's going to be Lillian Luthor, since she leads Cadmus and was the one holding Jeremiah prisoner all these years." Kara said.

"Yeah, how did you find him by the way?" Clark asked.

"I have my own little base. I'll show you later." Kara said.

"Great. Can't wait to see it." Clark said as his phone rang.

"Hi, sweetie." Clark said with a smile, letting Kara know it was Lois on the end of the call.

"Yeah, I'm with Kara. Yes, I'm being careful." Clark said and Kara laughed, since considering Clark was Superman, he was rarely ever careful.

"I miss you, too. I love you. Bye." Clark said as he hung up.

"I love that she worries about you." Kara said with a smile.

"Yeah, me, too." Clark said.

"Hey does Lois know about her dad?" Kara asked.

"You mean how he's now serving a life sentence in military prison for trying to kill you, yeah, Lucy talked to Lois on the phone about it. Honestly, I think it's the first time they've talked in years." Clark said.

"Wow, and I thought Alex and I had our problems." Kara said and Clark smiled.

"Funny." Clark said.

"Seriously though, do you think those two will ever stop fighting?" Kara asked.

"No idea, but I learned a long time ago to stay out of Lane sister drama for my own safety." Clark said and Kara shrugged and nodded as they walked off.


	29. Chapter 29

After work, Kara brought Clark out to see her Fortress of Serenity, just as she'd promised.

"Okay, your place is way cooler than mine." Clark said and Kara shrugged.

"What can I say, my parents didn't want me to hide in the Arctic all the time." Kara said, giving her cousin a hard time.

"I do not hide up at the fortress of Solitude." Clark said.

"Uh, it has the word Solitude in it. I think that means that you prefer to be alone." Kara said.

"Okay, are you done making fun of me Kara?" Clark asked.

"For now." Kara said as Kelex entered the room in the Fortress.

"Mistress Kara, who is this intruder?" Kelex asked, preparing to terminate Clark.

"Stand down Kelex. This is Kal-El, my cousin and the last son of the house of El." Kara said.

"Scanning to confirm identity." Kelex said as he scanned Clark and then quickly stood down.

"Identity confirmed. My apologies Lord Kal." Kelex said.

"It's fine Kelex." Clark asked.

"Oh Kelex, while you're here, I need you to access every single bit of data in both your memory and fortress's archives on the project Medusa and erase every last bit of it, nothing is to remain." Kara said.

"As you wish." Kelex said as he floated away.

"What's Medusa?" Clark asked.

"It's a virus my father created on Krypton as a defense protocol in case of invasion. The virus was designed so that an invaders would be wiped out while leaving the people and infrastructure unharmed. It's too dangerous a weapon to risk falling into the wrong hands." Kara said.

"You're right about that. I'll have Kelex at the Fortress of Solitude erase all the data on the virus from it's databanks as well." Clark said and Kara nodded, right as her phone rang.

"Hey Alex, what's up?" Kara asked.

"Winn has determined that Lena Luthor was not the mastermind behind the Venture explosion, she was the target. We're still working on determining who is behind it, but you and Clark need to keep an eye on her until we find out." Alex said.

"We're on it." Kara said as she hung up and looked at Clark, who nodded as they flew out of the fortress.

* * *

"Should be a smooth flight, Ms. Luthor." the pilot said to Lena as they got in a chopper and Lena was honestly counting down the seconds until Corben tried to kill her again.

"I hate flying. I know statistically, it's the safest way to travel, but still," Lena said as the drones appeared and set their sights on them. "What the hell?"

Right as the drones open fired, Supergirl and Superman appeared right in front of the chopper, blocking the bullets.

"I thought you two might show up. You spoil all the fun." A voice said from the drones.

"You know, if you were expecting us to show up, you really should've brought something a little more powerful." Superman said.

"I did. I brought my wits. I've drones planted throughout the city, targeting civilian populations as we speak. Your choice, aliens. Innocent civilians or the chopper?" the voice said.

"Go. I got the chopper." Supergirl said to Superman, who nodded as he flew off.

The drones began circling the chopper, though Supergirl blasted them as fast as she could trying to protect the chopper until fired a missile at her, just like he did before, but this time, rather than putting herself in between the missile as a human shield, Supergirl simply used her freeze breath to slow the missile down and cause it to fall harmlessly out of the sky before she used her super strength to ram through the last drone and destroyed it before helping land the chopper.

"You're safe now." Supergirl said as he looked inside the chopper.

"What the hell was that?" Lena asked.

"Someone's trying to kill you." Supergirl said bluntly and Lena didn't even seem to look surprised by that.


	30. Chapter 30

"This looks kind of like something my dad might've built back in the day." Winn said as he and the other techs at the DEO examined the drone remains that Superman had brought back.

"Who's your father?" Astra asked.

"A criminal known as Toyman. Long story." Winn said.

"Is this Lord Tech?" Alex asked.

"No, the designs don't match the previous tech from Lord." Winn said.

"Ma'am, we've identified a partial print from the wreckage." Vasquez said as she handed Alex a tablet.

"John Corben. International assassin for hire. He's been linked to Intergang, Kasnian terrorists, and the genocide in Corto Maltese. If you want somebody high-profile killed, this is the guy to hire." Alex said.

"But who would want Lena Luthor dead?" Lucy asked.

"Hey, where's Kara?" Winn asked.

"Trying to talk Lena out of going through with the renaming ceremony." Clark said.

"Sound likes she's just as stubborn as her brother." Winn said, only to have Alex glare at him.

"Only not evil and crazy." Winn quickly added and Alex nodded.

"Astra, Alura, Mon-El, Lucy and I will be on sight." Alex said.

"Kara and I will be there to. Alex, can we talk?" Clark asked.

"Not if it means we're going to be having the same conversation again." Alex said, but Clark pulled her aside anyways.

"Alex, how can you condone the usage of Kryptonite." Clark asked.

"Because it's a necessary evil and Kara agrees with me on that. And I'm sorry that you cannot put your own ego aside to continue to work with us even though we use kryptonite." Alex said.

"It could kill me and it could kill Kara." Clark said.

"And you know that I would never let it be used like that." Alex said.

"I know you wouldn't, just like I know that J'onn wouldn't. But what happens when you're not in charge anymore. What happens if you get an order from a superior. As long as you have Kryptonite here, I can't be a part of what you do." Clark said.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that we already have 3 kryptonians that are willing to be a part of what we do. And by the way Clark, you may want people think you're not a god, but wanting to destroy the only thing on this planet that can kill you, kind of sends the opposite message." Alex said as she walked away from him.

* * *

"My brother's serving 32 consecutive life sentences. I guess I shouldn't be surprised there isn't a bigger turnout." Lena said as she and Kara got a look at the size of the crowd who'd come out for the announcement.

"You're taking an awful risk, going ahead with the renaming ceremony with your life in danger. Again." Kara reminded her.

"I won't have a life if I can't make this company into something positive. All it will be remembered for is Lex's madness." Lena said.

"Trust me, I do understand that, I just wish that so many people weren't in the line of fire of Corben's attack." Kara said.

"Hey, if anything goes wrong, you'll be here, just like you were before and this time, it won't just be you and your cousin." Lena reminded her as she stepped up to the podium.

"I want to thank you all for coming." Lena said as she began her speech.

"I'm in the main plaza. No sign of Corben." Alex said over the comms as Lena continued her speech.

"My brother hurt a lot of good, innocent people. My family owes a debt, not just to Metropolis, but to everyone. I intend to pay that. By renaming my company L-Corp, we will usher in a new age of cooperation and community. Together, we will chart a brighter future." Lena said and right on cue, there was an explosion as the L on the L-Corp building was blown off and people screamed as suddenly, Supergirl flew up to the building to try and hold it steady.

"You're late." Supergirl said as Superman joined her.

"There was really bad traffic." Superman said with a grin, despite the situation.

* * *

"I've got eyes on Corben." Alex said as she walked up to Corben, who was approaching Lena.

"Officer, thank God." Lena said before she recognized Corben.

"Winn!" Kara shouted.

"Kara, Corben took out the southwest retaining column. Basically, he targeted the building's one weak spot. Just like that perfectly placed shot to take out the Death Star." Winn said over the comms and Supergirl rolled her eyes.

"I don't need a Star Wars reference right now, Winn. I need a plan." Supergirl said.

"If you repair the column, the building should hold." Sara said over the comms, since she was mission control.

"Repair it with what?" Supergirl asked before she spied the girders.

"I'm going to fix the building." Supergirl said to Superman, who nodded.

"Go, go. I've got this." Superman assured her and she nodded as she flew off and grabbed the girders and flew them to the column and used her heat vision, super strength and superspeed to weld the girders and repair the building.

* * *

Alex was currently being held at gunpoint by Corben as Supergirl and Guardian approached him.

"Let her go." Supergirl insisted.

"You're gonna let me out of here." Corben said.

"Lex Luthor hired you to kill his sister, didn't he? Luthor still has resources and reach, even rotting in maximum security lockdown. Now I'm leaving, and there's nothing you can do." Corben began, right as bullets went into his chest, sending him to the ground and Alex checked on him as Supergirl and Guardian looked in awe at Lena once again.

"Bullet went through-and-through. But he needs a hospital. Nice work, Supergirl." Alex said with a smiled.

"I had help." Supergirl said as they all looked at up to see Superman floating about the scene.


	31. Chapter 31

After talking to Lena about the article regarding the L-Corp ceremony, Kara and Clark found their way back to the DEO where Winn was waiting for them.

"Kara, I've got some bad news." Winn said.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"I decided to take a closer look into the data regarding both the oscillator that exploded aboard the Venture and the drones that were used to attack Lena in the chopper and I actually found a connection between them." Winn said as they walked down to the monitoring station.

"So, what's the connection?" Kara asked.

"They both utilized technology that can be traced back to Lord Technologies." Winn said as he brought up an image of a processor.

"Lord Technologies, as in Maxwell Lord?" Clark asked.

"One and the same. I've had my suspicions he's dirty for months and this is the latest tie. But how did Corben get his hands on Lord Tech? Max Lord may be a douchebag, but he's not stupid. No way he'd sell his tech to someone who's a known merc." Kara asked.

"He might if he thought there was no way of it being traced back to him. He obviously didn't plan on DEO interference." Alex said.

"Still, we need to be careful. Lord may be a criminal, but he's also a beloved billionaire CEO. We can't take him out without people noticing." Lucy said.

"She's not wrong." Sara said.

"True, so we remove that variable from the equation" Alex said.

"What?" Sara asked.

"Winn, there's got to be some sort of paper trail connecting Lord Technologies to John Corben. If we can reveal that Max Lord knowingly sold technology and weaponry to a terrorist who's affiliated with Lex Luthor, he'll ruined." Alex said.

"Yeah, but how exactly would I find it without a way to access the Lord Tech network." Winn said.

"Can't you create a device to plant on a computer in Lord Tech that would allow you to access all the files on it?" Kara asked.

"Yes, but that would be the easy part. In order to get the information we're looking for, we'd need to get it onto Maxwell Lord's computer. How exactly would we be able to pull that off?" Winn asked.

"With the help of my predecessor." Alex said with a smile.

* * *

"Wait, you want me to do what?" J'onn asked after Alex told him their plan.

"We just need you to plant this device onto Maxwell Lord's computer in his office. You can go at night, phase right into his office and plant the bug without anyone knowing you're there." Alex said

"And what about surveillance cameras?" J'onn asked.

"That's what this little baby is for." Winn said as he produced a small device.

"What is it?" J'onn asked.

"It's basically a miniaturized version of a cloaking device. Manufactured courtesy of my time in the future." Winn said, that last part in a low voice, since while he knew that J'onn had been beyonded as well, no one else did.

"Impressive. How does it work?" J'onn asked.

"It's really simple, just attach it to your clothes and and press the green button and voila, you're undetectable to most forms of detection." Winn said.

"Nice and it's simple." J'onn said as he took the device.

"This is the device you need to plant on Lord's computer, and I even built in an extra feature so that once it breaks through Lord's encryption and it will, it'll also access all of his personal files and devices, including his phone, tablet, basically if it's connected to a network, we will have access to it and Lord won't even know it until we've burned down everything he's built." Winn said.

"Excellent work Agent Schott." Alex said with a smile, since this time when she brought Lord down, he was actually going to stay down.


	32. Chapter 32

"Winn, what exactly are you working on now?" Alex asked as she entered the lab to find Winn working on something.

"An improvement to this." Winn said as he handed Alex a sheet of paper.

"This looks like the design behind your old forcefield belt." Alex said.

"It's based off that technology, but this is really just a a little gift for Kara and Clark." Winn said.

"Really, what is it?" Alex asked.

"It's new and improved anti kryptonite armor, only this version isn't quite so clunky and exposed." Winn said as he revealed two new, handheld devices.

"Well, compared to the last anti kryptonite devices you built, these are certainly more streamlined." Alex said.

"Yeah well, I've got a bit more time, not to mention expertise when it comes to building these things." Winn said.

"But why are you so rushed?" Alex asked.

"Because, I've been monitoring all hospitals in National City and no sign of John Corben in any of them and no reports of him flatlining either." Winn said.

"Which means Cadmus has him and we haven't had any luck finding the kryptonite they stole from us." Alex said.

"Yeah, remind me why did we let Cadmus steal Kryptonite again?" Winn asked.

"Because we couldn't let them know we were onto them and this gives us a better chance at taking down Lillian Luthor." Alex said.

"Fair point." Winn said.

* * *

Tonight, Kara was having a small dinner at her apartment for herself, her mother, Clark, Mon-El and Astra, so that Clark could get a chance to get know them all.

"So wait, Mon-El, you used to be the prince of Daxam?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, though my parents never really told me what caused the war with Krypton, they told me that Krypton attacked Daxam without any provocation, but I'm guessing that's not really the case." Mon-El asked, looking at Alura and Astra.

"Honestly, the true origin of that war was lost to time, both planets told different recollections of the war, as if trying to keep the feud alive, but now, I think we have a chance to move forward and maybe even achieve a peace between our people. Something that the high council of Krypton has actually tried before, all attempts were rudely denied." Astra said.

"Yes, that's because my mother refused to accept peace with Krypton, not only was she severely old fashioned, I think she might've had a screw loose if you know what I mean." Mon-El said.

"What was your childhood like?" Clark asked.

"Typical of a Daxamite prince. It was spoiled and entitled." Mon-El said.

"I'm kind of surprised you don't seem like that now." Clark said.

"Oh, I grew out of that stage a few years ago, or a few years before Krypton exploded and the debris fell onto Daxam." Mon-El said.

"Moving on, Aunt Alura, what was my father like?" Clark asked and Alura smiled.

"Your father Jor-El was a lot like my husband, Kara's father, Zor-El. Both of them incredibly brilliant scientists and more importantly, wonderful people. They were often partners in and out of the lab, though they did have the occasional argument. Jor-El was also a bit of an active thinker, he often questioned the way the system worked on Krypton." Alura said.

"Your father was one of the first people on Krypton to suspect the planet's destruction." Astra said and Alura nodded.

"He and Zor-El began working on the dome for Argo City years ago, but since the council wouldn't acknowledge the truth until was too late, their research was slowed down due to lack of funding. Perhaps if it hadn't been, we could've done more to prevent the planet's destruction or at the very least, save more than just Argo City." Alura said.

"Wait, then why weren't he and Aunt Lara in Argo to?" Kara asked.

"Jor-El and Lara didn't make it back to Argo in time before the planet exploded." Alura explained sadly, right as all their phones rang.

"Hello?" Kara asked.

"Kara, it's Winn, hate to interrupt the dinner, but you guys need to get back to the DEO now." Winn said.

"We're on our way." Kara said as she hung up and they all got up and left for the DEO.


	33. Chapter 33

"So Winn, what exactly is it you wanted us to see?" Kara asked as they all arrived at the DEO.

"Well the bug that J'onn planted on Maxwell Lord's computer is already working beautifully and it's gotten us more than we ever could've hoped for." Winn said as he brought up dozens of files, all of them coming from Lord's computer, all of them incriminating.

"Looks like Lord is a lot like Lex Luthor. Genius CEO billionaire philanthropist to the public, but he has a secret dark side." Clark said and Winn nodded.

"Yeah, he's been busy, according to this, off the books and to no knowledge of almost anyone at his company, Lord has been using private funding to develop tools designed to actually kill aliens, especially Kryptonians." Winn said.

"Wait, it looks like some of this was military funded." Lucy said as she took a closer look.

"Yep, it turns out that Lord and your father have been working together for years trying to take down Superman and now Supergirl. Dr. Morrow, originally a Lord Tech scientist who was placed in military command by special request." Winn said.

"So Lord worked with my dad, what a surprise, any chance we put him in the same cell as my father?" Lucy asked as Alex placed a hand on her girlfriend's back.

"But, probably the most concerning report would be regarding a project called Bizarro, which I've deduced is something regarding illegal human experimentation on a girl who's only record of a name is Jane Doe and it looks like this might be the 7th Jane Doe he's worked on." Winn said and Kara recoiled at the name.

"Leak all of this to the FBI, CIA or whoever it is that's responsible for arresting Lord and put him away." Alex said to Winn.

"Copy that." Winn said as he walked away as Vasquez walked up to them.

"Agent Vasquez, is there a problem?" Alex asked.

"We've been running facial recognition for John Corben ever since we discovered he never made it to the hospital and we found him." Vasquez said.

"Where is he?" Alex asked.

"Somehow, he's already up and moving and is standing on a bridge edge." Vasquez said.

"Somehow I doubt he's going there to jump." Kara said as she flew out of the building with Clark not far behind her.

* * *

"Mr. Corben, put your hands behind your head." Supergirl said as she and Superman landed on the bridge.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you're in any position to make demands to me aliens. And one more thing. Call me Metallo." Corben said as he turned around and the center of his shirt burned a hole to reveal a green, body heart shaped device in his chest.

"What the hell?" Supergirl asked as Corben shot the energy at her, which she managed to dodge at the last second.

"Too slow." Supergirl said as the beam hit Superman, who was dazed for a minute before shaking off it's effect and attempting to subdue him, but this time, Supergirl got hit with a more concentrated kryptonite blast, causing Superman to change course and move to help his cousin.

"Round one goes to me aliens." Corben said as Superman fired his heat vision at him, which burned the skin off his hand, reveal metal and Superman then rammed into him at full speed, sending him flying backwards into the water below.

* * *

Alura was the first one to notice they'd returned and immediately moved to help her nephew move her daughter into the DEO.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy." Kara insisted as Clark looked at Alex.

"J'onn told me that only the DEO had access to Kryptonite, so how would you like to explain what just happened out there. A Kryptonite charged cyborg almost killed Kara, almost killed me. Start talking Alex." Clark demanded

"Clark, watch yourself before you do something you'll regret." Jeremiah warned.

"A shipment went missing a few months ago and yes we've realized that we have a mole, but the reason we haven't done anything about it is because we're trying to lure them out and catch who ever it is they're working for, most likely Cadmus, who in case you're forgetting held my father prisoner for 14 years." Alex said.

"You should've gotten rid of it. If you truly cared about Kara." Clark began just to have Alex cut him off.

"Do not play that card with me Kal. You may claim to care about Kara, and yet rather than take care of her yourself when she first arrived on Earth, you left her with us and never bothered to visit to check up on her. We took her in and she is my sister, maybe not in blood, but in every way that matters. Do not question how much I care about her." Alex said, her voice dangerously calm as she glared at the man of steel.

"Okay, this is getting us nowhere, maybe we should focus on finding Metallo." Winn suggested.

"He's right. I'm angry too Kal, but we need to make sure we're aiming our anger at the right target." Alura said.

"Metallo isn't human anymore. Cadmus has given him a metal endoskeleton, I'm sure traces of the metal ended up on my hands when I hit him. I can analyze it up at the fortress of solitude." Clark said.

"Do it." Alex said as Clark flew off.


	34. Chapter 34

While Clark was up at the Fortress, Kara decided it was time to introduce her mom and aunt to another Earth tradition back at her apartment.

"Kara, why exactly do you have a pine tree in your home?" Astra asked Kara as she and her sister entered Kara's loft.

"Oh well, we're practicing another Earth tradition called Christmas." Kara said.

"I did some research on that. Apparently it's a day where families come together to celebrate the birth of a magical baby who was said to be the son of this world's christianity's God." Alura said.

"It's a bit more complicated than that, but essentially correct. People decorate their homes with lights and children wait for a flying fat man in a red suit to bring them presents, it's all very fun." Alex said as she helped Kara hang ornaments on the tree.

"Sounds interesting." Astra said.

"Hey, if you're going to live on Earth, than you need to embrace the culture." Kara said as she continued decorating her apartment.

"If only Kal-El was in the Christmas spirit." Alura said and Kara scoffed.

"Kal-El has always put work before anything else. Why do you think my last name is Danvers and not Kent." Kara said.

"He's a good man, he just sometimes gets his priorities mixed." Alex defended.

"I'm not denying that Alex. I looked up to him for years before I became Supergirl. I just think that sometimes he gets so caught up in being Superman that he loses track of being Kal-El or Clark Kent. Lois complains to me about that all the time." Kara said with a chuckle.

"Wait, you've been talking to my girlfriend's sister?" Alex asked.

"More like venting our frustrations at Clark to each other." Kara said with a smile and the other women laughed.

"Do you think he'll stay for Christmas this year?" Alex asked.

"I invited him and Lois to the party we're having this weekend, I just don't know if he'll accept." Kara said, as Alex turned on the news and saw the leading story was Maxwell Lord's arrest.

"Shocking development today as authorities take Maxwell Lord into custody for crimes regarding aiding and abetting terrorists and attempting to kill the girl of steel." the reporter said as Kara chuckled.

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer jackass. I will not miss having to occasionally interview him anymore." Kara said.

"He got what he deserved. Hopefully they'll lock him up on Stryker Island with Lex Luthor." Alex said.

"I don't think Max is that bad. Hopefully they put him someplace he can't get out though." Kara said as suddenly, Clark flew into the window.

"You know I have a door right?" Kara asked him sarcastically.

"Window's quicker. Sorry I'm late, I swung back to Metropolis and managed to barely stop another Metallo attack. Thing nearly killed me though." Clark said.

"Wait, Corben was in Metropolis?" Alex asked.

"No, I guess one cyborg wasn't enough for Cadmus since they've built a second one." Clark said.

"Did you have any luck identifying the metal up at the fortress?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, it's promethium, the strongest metal known to man." Clark said

"That's interesting. I'm gonna get back to the DEO, see if Winn has anything that can help shield you guys from kryptonite." Alex said.

"I think that decorating can wait, we need to focus our attention on stopping these metal men." Kara said and her family nodded.

"Can I get a lift then?" Alex asked and Kara chuckled.

"Hold on tight." Kara said as she grabbed her sister and they all left out the window.


	35. Chapter 35

**This chapter picks up where chapter 47 of Arrow's Story Redone left off.**

* * *

When they arrived back at the DEO, all the Kryptonians headed to the lab.

"Ah, you guys arrived just in time to see my latest masterpieces." Winn said as he revealed 4 belt buckle like devices.

"What are these things?" Clark asked.

"These are based off of some force field tech I'm working on for standard issued DEO agents, only instead, they're designed to protect you from the effects of Kryptonite, since it's really just like any other dangerous substance. You just need to know the right materials to use to create a shield from it and we have. Just attach it to your belt and it will meld right into your suits, completely undetectable to any opponent." Winn said, since he'd learned from the original vest technology he'd made the first time around.

"And this will protect us from green kryptonite?" Kara asked.

"Actually, since the DEO has actually come across 2 other forms of Kryptonite, these devices are also designed to shield you from the effects of both red and silver kryptonite and can be modified additionally for other types of Kryptonite as well." Winn said as he handed Kara the device.

"Very efficient, now we can punch Metallo as much as we want and none of their attacks can hurt us. Sounds like the best of both worlds." Kara said.

"Kara, you're not going after Metallo. You're aunt and Clark are." Alex said.

"Wait, what?" Kara asked.

"I finally got authorization from the president to take Cadmus down and I need the person who has literally become the face of this agency on this mission. Besides Lillian Luthor held our father for years. I think that warrants some payback." Alex said.

"But do we know where Cadmus is operating out of?" Alura asked.

"J'onn has been working with dad, memory reading to see if there's any information buried in his mind we can use to find their base and it turns out that they have multiple bases and I'm sending strike teams to all of them, but you and I are taking the one most likely to be their headquarters. We're gonna raid it and put Cadmus in the ground once and for all." Alex said.

"Copy that, when do we leave?" Kara asked.

"Once we debrief all the team leaders of their assignments, we're hitting Cadmus hard and fast, like a blitzkrieg." Alex said as Vasquez entered the lab.

"Ma'am, Metallo's back. Both of them. Corben is here in National City and the other one is Metropolis." Vasquez said.

"I'll handle the one in National City." Astra said as she took the anti kryptonite device.

"Take a strike team with you, we need to minimize damage." Alex said and Astra nodded as she walked out of the lab.

"Clark, J'onn will go with you to take out the Metropolis Metallo. Once he's taken out, rendezvous with us at Cadmus HQ." Alex said.

"Copy that. But Alex, just to be clear, after this, I'm done with working the DEO as long as you use Kryptonite." Clark said.

"Then it's good thing we still have 3 other kryptonians are willing to work with us despite kryptonite." Alex said as Clark took one of the devices and left the lab as well.

* * *

Alex was standing at the front of the main room of the DEO where Kara, Mon-El, Alura, Sara, Ava, Lucy, Demos, Vasquez and all the other team leaders were standing at the ready.

"Project Cadmus thinks that they are the ones who will save the world from alien threats. The only problem with that is that they think all aliens are threats, including those who just want to live in peace and those like Supergirl and Superman, who protect this planet. The DEO was established on the purpose of protection, not just protecting humans, but all life on this planet, from extraterrestrial threats. Cadmus thinks that Aliens need to be eradicated just because they're a little different. But these people have just as much a right to be on this planet as we do, so now, we're taking Cadmus out. We've given authority by the president to do whatever is necessary to remove Cadmus from the board once and for all. Agents Lance, Sharpe and Lane will lead teams to these high profile Cadmus locations while I take Supergirl, Mon-El, Alura and a much larger taskforce to where we believe is Cadmus's primary base. Remember, make your shots count." Alex said.

"What about other Cadmus installations across the country and even the world?" Sara asked.

"This is a worldwide operation and we've already got agents engaging. Time for us to join them. You know your assignments, this is a surgical strike, watch your back and your teammates' backs." Alex said.

"Yes ma'am." Sara said as she and Alex went to go change into their mission suits.

"Alex, mind if I join the team? With my cybernetic arm, it could be helpful." Jeremiah said.

"You sure you're up for this?" Alex asked.

"I owe Cadmus as much as you do." Jeremiah reminded her and Alex grinned.

"We move out in 5." Alex said.

* * *

"Supergirl, what's it look like on the inside?" Alex asked her sister, who was floating in the sky with Alura as she and the tact team waited outside the facility which was actually one of Lex Luthor's old bunkers.

"The building's lined with lead, I can't see inside, so let's assume we're in the right place." Supergirl said.

"Then, let's crash the party." Alex said as nodded to Mon-El, who proceeded to punch the door down and the DEO swarmed with Supergirl and Alura flying in over them, to find Cadmus ready for them.

"Hello Supergirl. As you can see, we were expecting you." Lillian Luthor said with a grin as a she approached them, actually wearing the Lexo-suit and to their surprise, both Metallos appeared at her side.

"What the hell?" Alex asked.

"Holograms are a very helpful tool. We needed to thin your forces to give us an advantage." Lillian said.

"Knew we should've taken down the spy sooner." Supergirl said.

"We're taking you down now." Alex said as the DEO agents trained their weapons on Cadmus.

"You really think you can stop us?" Lillian asked.

"I do, because I called in a favor." Alex said with a smirk as suddenly, a transmat portal opened on the opposite side of the soldiers and a green arrow flew out of it, landing in an explosion causing the Cadmus soldiers to scatter as Green Arrow, Spartan, Speedy, Arsenal and Prometheus all jumped through it.

"Mind if we crash this party?" Green Arrow asked.

"All are welcome. Let's take out the trash." Supergirl said with a grin as she soared in and the battle begun.

* * *

 **To be continued, Arrow's Story Redone Chapter 48.**


	36. Chapter 36

Team Arrow's appearance in the fight seemed to be what tipped the scales in favor the DEO, since Lillian obviously hadn't counted the Green Arrow and his team showing up, since she hadn't set up any kind of contingency for them.

"Oliver, our comms are being jammed, which means we have no way of making contact with my cousin or anyone else to stop searching Metallos and come here." Kara said to him.

"Get me to the computer station and I'll shut it down." Green Arrow said and Supergirl nodded.

"Hold on tight." She said as she as she grabbed him by the back of his suit and flew up above the rest of the fighting.

"There it is." Green Arrow shouted, spotting the computer terminals.

"Go." Supergirl said as she gave him a toss towards the computers, which he then fired a cable arrow to swing to cushion his landing, right as Lillian Luthor punched Supergirl out of the sky.

"Talk about a cheap shot." Supergirl said as she regained her balance in midair.

"It ends tonight Supergirl. You aliens are a disease to this planet. Cadmus is the only cure for it." Lillian shrieked.

"And this is why people think you're crazy." Supergirl said as she fired her heat vision at the same time Lillian fired energy blasts from the suits gauntlets, red and green lights clashing against each and Kara briefly felt like she was Harry Potter in the final battle against Lord Voldemort in the Deathly Hallows before returning her full focus back to the fight.

* * *

When Green Arrow landed at the computer terminal, he made quick work of the Cadmus technicians, since it was clear they were all brains, no brawn, before making his way to the communications system.

"When in doubt, blow it up." Green Arrow said after he couldn't figure out which terminal was jammer, so he backed up a bit before firing an explosive arrow at the terminal, blowing it all up.

"Overwatch, do you read me?" Green Arrow asked as he tapped his comms.

For moment, nothing, and then he heard Felicity's voice on the other end.

"Yep, what happened to you guys, you've been silent for awhile?" Overwatch asked.

"Cadmus was expecting us and was jamming communications. I just blew up the jamming equipment. Contact Superman, J'onn, everyone who's available and get them here. Tide's turning in our favor, but the help would be appreciated." Green Arrow said.

"Copy that." Overwatch said as Green Arrow turned towards the fight to see that his team and the DEO were making a lot of progress in subduing Cadmus, but there was still plenty of work to be done as he made his way back into the thick of it and actually found himself fighting the real Hank Henshaw.

"You stand with aliens. They will bring to end us!" Henshaw shouted as Oliver dodged his attack with ease.

"No, they've sworn to help protect our planet from the threats that yes I acknowledge they sometimes draw, but they only want a home and we should honored that they've chosen this planet to be it. The only times they're a threat to the planet is if they're tricked or manipulated into it by people like you." Green Arrow shouted, since he'd learned his lesson about judging Kara and he knew that while sometimes she could be a menace, it was only when she wasn't truly in control of her actions.

"If you stand with aliens, then you fall with them." Henshaw said as he tried to punch Oliver, who skillfully dodged the attack and then retaliated with a punch of his own.

"I see Cadmus upgraded you with Biotech, but I see there's something they couldn't give you." Oliver said as he fired arrows into Henshaw's feet, causing the cyborg to scream out in pain as Green Arrow then proceeded to slice his tendons.

"And what might that be?" Henshaw asked through the pain as he struggled to move.

"A heart." Oliver said as he then punched Henshaw to the ground before seeing Lillian and Supergirl still locked in combat, though the rest of the fighting was pretty much coming an end.

"Everyone on comms read me?" Green Arrow asked.

"Yeah why, you gotta plan?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, an EMP arrow to fry the Lexosuit and end this." Green Arrow said as he pulled said arrow out of his quiver.

"Go for it." Alex said.

"One problem, these are still experimental, so this is the only one I've got, which means I need a clear shot at Lillian and even with my aim, I can't be certain I won't hit Supergirl with those two flying around everywhere." Green Arrow said.

"You heard the man. All available units, try and keep Lillian in one spot long enough for Green Arrow to get a clean shot off Lillian." Alex said.

"You heard the woman." Lucy shouted as she and several other agents aimed their guns at Lillian, trying to keep her in place as Speedy, Arsenal and Spartan did the same with weapons and Supergirl did her best to hold Lillian in one place.

"Steady, almost got it." Green Arrow said as he notched the arrow and waited carefully until he saw the perfect moment.

"Green Arrow, if you're going to shoot, do it now, I can't hold her here much longer." Supergirl said, since she could feel the massive amounts of kryptonite no doubt powering the suit starting to wear down her own suit's new anti kryptonite shield.

"Got her." Green Arrow said as he let his arrow fly and just like always, he hit his target as the arrow hit the back of the suit and immediately triggered an EMP, frying the suit and causing Lillian to fall out the air as Supergirl saved her.

"Why would you save me?" Lillian asked.

"Because you need to face justice the right way. Death would've let you escape your punishment." Supergirl said as they landed and Alex immediately placed cuffs on Lillian.

"Lillian Luthor, you are under arrest for murder, attempted murder, destruction of property, conspiracy, heading a terrorist organization and the list just keeps on growing." Alex said as she dragged Lillian away while the remainder of Cadmus was dealt with.

* * *

Back at the DEO, Oliver finally got his reunion with Sara Lance and they both revealed their secret jobs to each other and Sara wished them a congratulations on both their baby and their upcoming marriage.

"Oliver, thank you for your help." Kara said.

"No problem, but I was actually kind of hoping you and your team could help my team out with something?" Oliver said.

"What?" Alex asked Oliver explained things to her about Darhk and Slade, including the Earth One parts, since he knew Alex had been beyonded as well.

"Of course we'll help. Just let me call James and get him over here and we'll meet you at your lair." Kara said.

"See you then. We're also going to be calling Barry to see if Team Flash can lend a hand." Oliver said.

"Hopefully I'll see him there to." Kara said and Oliver nodded.

"Thank you Kara." Oliver said.

"Any time." Kara assured him.

"Okay, the portal is all set to take you home." Winn said.

"What is this thing anyways?" Felicity asked.

"It's a transmat portal. Essentially, it's a teleporter." Winn said.

"Cool." Felicity said as the portal activated and Team Arrow went through it.


	37. Chapter 37

"Is everyone in position?" Green Arrow asked as he prepared to enter the building from the south entrance.

"Snipers in position." Speedy said from where she and Prometheus were perched on the roof.

"Team A in position." Spartan said of himself, Alex, Guardian, Sara, Arsenal, Vibe, Killer Frost and Elongated Man were waiting at the north entrance.

"Team B in position." Supergirl said from where she, J'onn and Mon-El were hovering over the building.

"Team C ready." Flash said as he, Dash and Kid Flash all prepared to speed in.

"Overwatch?" Green Arrow asked.

"Open sesame. The drawbridge is down." Overwatch said over the comms as the doors opened.

"Move out, remember, the mirakuru soldiers, aim to incapacitate and cure, but the Ghosts, do whatever you want to them, just don't let them get away." Green Arrow ordered as all the teams moved out.

* * *

After they'd taken the first few rooms, Sara felt a strange feeling in her gut as she turned to see the man that she somehow knew to be Damien Darhk and she felt rage like she'd never felt before.

"Sara, stay on mission." Spartan said, since he recognized the look on her face. It was the same one Oliver wore every time he even thought about Damien Darhk.

"I'm sorry John, but I have this intense hatred in my stomach, like I've never felt before, this burning hatred." Sara said.

"Sara, you can not fight Damien Darhk. You will lose." Spartan said.

"I'm sorry John, but I can't fight it." Sara said as she charged.

"Green Arrow, we've got a situation." Spartan said over the comms.

"Words I never like to hear in an operation like this, what's going on?" Green Arrow asked.

"I think Beyonder is messing with Sara, since she saw Darhk and now she's going all white canary on him." Spartan said.

"I actually planned for this and I'm on my way to save her ass, just to keep her alive until I get there, I do not need to explain to Laurel that her sister is dead again." Green Arrow said.

"Copy that." Spartan said.

* * *

"Damien Darhk I presume." Sara said.

"Yes although how you know me I don't know." Darhk said.

"Neither do I. All I know is that not only do you need to die, but I need to be the one responsible for your death." Sara said as she lunged at Darhk, her body going into autopilot, using a series of moves and techniques that Sara had never learned before, and somehow, she executed them flawlessly.

"League training. Impressive. But not even that to can protect you from this." Darhk said as he used his magic to drain the life out of Sara and she felt as though her life was flashing before her eyes, except it wasn't exactly her life. She saw flashes of a life that wasn't hers, and yet at the same time, felt like it was.

Then suddenly, the feeling stopped and Sara felt the life flow back into her.

"What, why isn't this working?" Darhk asked, since his magic seemed to be failing him as suddenly, a green arrow struck his face and he turned to see the Green Arrow standing in the rafters.

"Because I destroyed your idol. No idol, no magic." Green Arrow said.

"I don't need magic to kill you." Darhk said.

"Trust me, yes you will." Green Arrow said as Sara got back to her feet, but by the look in her eye, Oliver could what had happened while she was unconscious. It wasn't DEO agent Sara Lance he was staring at right now. It was the White Canary, former member of the League of Assassins and former captain of the Waverider.

"He's mine." Sara said.

"Are you sure?" Green Arrow asked.

"Without his magic, I can take him and I still owe this son of a bitch." Sara said as Green Arrow jumped down next to her.

"So, should I be calling you Sara, White Canary, or Ta-er al Safar?" Green Arrow asked, using Sara's old League name.

Sara chuckled.

"Take your pick, they're all me." Sara said.

"Darhk is yours then. I can move on to focusing on Slade." Green Arrow said.

"Okay, just remember, he still blames you for what happened to Shado. Try and save him, but it looks like you can't, don't hesitate to kill him." Sara said.

"Trust me, that won't be an issue. And by the way, welcome to the club." Green Arrow said and before Sara could ask what he meant, he ran off, leaving her to fight the bastard to put an arrow in her sister, finally on equal footing.

"This is for Laurel." Sara said as she pulled out her batons and charged at Darhk.


	38. Chapter 38

Sara was really glad that she had her earth one memories back, since now that she actually remembered why she wanted to kill Darhk so badly, her passion and fury in battle were even greater. Now she was on an earth where she had almost everything she'd ever desired back. Her sister and father were alive, Stein was alive, she was still deeply in love with Ava, who was just as in love with her and her biggest mistake, getting on the Queen's Gambit with Oliver, had never happened, which meant she'd never joined the league in this universe, apparently Laurel was the one who'd done that this time, but anyways, one of the only things wrong about this new earth to her was that Damien Darhk was still alive and that was something she was working to rectify.

"I know that look in your eye. You have the look of someone I've taken everything away from." Darhk said.

"Almost everything. You took my sister from me once before. I will have revenge and you will finally face justice for all your crimes." Sara said as she struck Darhk with batons, not bothering to go for a gun, since this was personal. She wanted to kill Darhk her way, not from the safety of a firearm, but in melee combat. The way she'd always pictured it, her and Darhk in league style combat. The closest she'd ever come to that was back in Hollywood in the 1970s and the only reason she'd lost was because Darhk's daughter cheated with magic. This time, it was just the two of them.

"You'll have to be more specific. I've killed lots of people's sisters, which one was yours. Although I'm sure if she was worth savoring, I'd remember the face." Darhk said and Sara snarled at him, since in another life, Darhk had once been proud to call her sister one of his favorite killings. Sure, later on in life he'd shown regret about his crimes, but this man was not that Darhk. This was the man who'd killed his sister in cold blood and now she would finally get her vengeance for that crime.

"It doesn't matter if you don't remember her. What does matter is that you won't be able to take anyone away from their families ever again." Sara said as she held out one of her batons.

"What's this?" Darhk asked.

"As badly as I want to kill you, I want it to be a fair fight and since you don't have your magic thanks to the Green Arrow, I figure this the best way, no magic, just each of us with one of these batons, League style." Sara said.

"Very noble, I agree to your terms." Darhk said, honestly a bit impressed by Sara's integrity. It would almost be a shame to kill her. Almost.

Anyways, the two began fighting in well time dance, neither of them gaining the advantage, their skills evenly matched.

"And here I was thinking you'd become too reliant on your magic." Sara said.

"Oh, I never let myself become too reliant on that idol for this exact reason." Darhk said as they continued fighting, Sara combining all the training and experience she had from both of her lives to give her every advantage she could.

* * *

Supergirl and Mon-El were taking out mirakuru soldiers, all of whom quickly learned that their mirakuru enhanced strength was not enough to match Kryptonian or Daxamite strength.

"Wow and these guys actually think they're strong?" Mon-El asked as Supergirl rolled her eyes.

"Don't get cocky Mon-El, because usually doing that will cause something else to happen." Supergirl said, right as she was hit by red heat vision. Her first thought was Reign but then she turned to see a man she recognized as Oliver's old enemy, Jake Simmons, aka, Deathbolt.

"You call that heat vision. Let me show you how it's done." Supergirl said as she blasted him with her own heat vision, knocking him back with even more force.

"You okay?" Mon-El asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just, for a second, I thought it was Reign." Kara said and Mon-El nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, red heat vision, never a good sign on any earth." Mon-El said and Supergirl nodded as she turned her attention back to Simmons.

"Flash, what's the status on those cuffs" Supergirl asked, right as there was a brief flash of lightning and suddenly Simmons was in cuffs.

"That good for you?" Flash asked with a grin.

"What took you so long?" Supergirl asked, just giving him a hard time.

* * *

Sara and Darhk were still deeply engaged in their fight, neither of them letting up until Sara finally decided enough was enough and pulled out the arrow she'd 'borrowed' from Oliver's quiver and used it to slice one of Darhk's tendons and quickly reclaimed her baton from him and she then knocked him off his feet and stood over him, prepared to kill him.

"What happened to a fair fight?" Darhk asked as he struggled to get up.

"It just occurred to me that you've never fought fair in your life. Best to let you know how it feels." Sara said as she proceeded to jam the arrow into Darhk's heart, slowly, letting his blood soak onto her hand.

"This is how it felt when you put an arrow in my sister. Except her death was slow. Your's won't be." Sara said as she twisted the arrow, making Darhk gasp in pain as she made this last as long as she could, wanting to savor every moment of this.

"Sara." a new voice said and Sara looked up to see Green Arrow standing there, disappointment in his eyes.

"He deserves to die for what he did." Sara said.

"I know. I was going to do it myself before you took over, but not like this Sara. Darhk deserves to die yes, but what you're doing, it isn't justice or even vengeance. It's just cruel. The person I know wouldn't do this, no matter what Darhk's done. You're not an assassin anymore. You're a DEO agent. You're a hero. So act like one." Green Arrow said and Sara took a deep breath before ending Darhk's life quickly and watched the life leave his eyes.

"Good riddance." Sara said as she stood up and prepared to finally move on with her life, now that she'd finally gained peace with Darhk and ensured that he'd never be able to touch her sister again.


	39. Chapter 39

**Just a heads up, this chapter will take place at the same time and events as the last chapter of Arrow's story redone, just because I know someone is going to ask.**

* * *

"So, you're working here again?" Kara asked Mon-El as she entered the alien dive bar to find him behind the counter.

"Yeah, it reminds me of the good old days before my mom ruined everything." Mon-El said and Kara could tell something was bothering him.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked.

"Yeah it's just, my mom might have been crazy, but my dad, he was coming around to the idea of us and maybe even what our relationship could be, a bridge to finally ending the feud between our people. But then my mother killed him." Mon-El said

"You miss him don't you?" Kara asked and Mon-El nodded.

"Every day. And as badly as I want to contact him, I can't without risking my mother coming to." Mon-El said.

"Maybe you could send them a signal from a neutral location." Kara suggested.

"What do you mean?" Mon-El asked.

"I mean, what if we sent for them on another planet, so that way you could get a reunion with your parents and they also don't end up attacking earth, everyone wins." Kara said.

"How about we meet them on Saturn's moon Titan?" Mon-El suggested, causing Kara to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Do I have something to be jealous about?" Kara asked and Mon-El laughed.

"Relax, Imra won't be born for another century. The reason why I suggested that is because the planet is far away from Earth and its advanced enough to fight off a Daxamite invasion. Besides, maybe this way we could establish an alliance between the two planets early on." Mon-El suggested.

"I'll talk to Alex, see if she can approve a mission like that." Kara said and Mon-El nodded.

* * *

"Wait, so you want to contact Mon-El's parents? Are you not forgetting that the last you did that, you lost Mon-El?" Alex asked after Kara told her their plan.

"My mother is the one who's insane, but my father, I know I can talk him around, since he just wants what's best for me and for our people. Besides, they'll no doubt be searching for me, so this way, we can find them first." Mon-El said.

"Rather than Titan, why not hold the meeting on Argo." Alura said, weighing in on the conversation.

"Wait, what?" Kara asked.

"The people of Argo city let the feud with Daxam die with Krypton. Perhaps if the Daxamites see how welcoming we are to them, they will in turn consider seeing your relationship as a chance to finally end this feud, once and for all." Alura said.

"That's not a bad idea. But we should probably ensure that the High Council agrees with this, since it would be on their territory that we'd be bringing the Daxamites to." Kara said.

"Yeah, especially since unless Argo has entered a solar system with a yellow sun, we won't have our powers there." Mon-El agreed.

"So, you three will go to Argo City and send a beacon, summoning the Daxamite ship there." Alex said.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Kara said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alex asked.

"No, but I think that since Mon-El was willing to never see his parents again for me, I can at least be willing to do this for him. After all, relationships go both ways." Kara said and Alex nodded in understanding as Kara walked away and Mon-El chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?" Alura asked.

"It's just, I'm not sure if Kara realizes it yet, but if my parents do somehow miraculously come around to our relationship and if Kara and I get married someday, she'll become princess and later queen of Daxamites." Mon-El chuckled.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm just doing a little poll here. What would you readers prefer to read, Rhea still being crazy or her being genuinely accepting of her son's choice of girlfriend?**


	40. Chapter 40

"Hey Lena, you busy?" Kara asked as she entered her friend's office.

"Never too busy for my best friend. What's up?" Lena asked as the two hugged.

"Do you still remember how to make the haronell?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, why?" Lena asked.

"My mother, Mon-El and I are going back to Argo for a few days so Mon-El can let his parents know he's alive without bringing war to Earth, and I was hoping I could give the high council the recipe to make an endless supply of the black rock since it's such a precious resource on Argo." Kara said.

"I'll start putting the formula together right now so you'll have it by the time you leave." Lena said and Kara nodded at her gratefully.

"Thank you Lena and I promise, once I get back, we will take a much overdue girls day." Kara said.

"I look forward to it." Lena said as they hugged and Kara headed out.

* * *

When Kara returned to the DEO, she found her mother and aunt arguing about something.

"What are they fighting about this time?" Kara asked her sister.

"Your aunt is trying to convince your mom to let her go with you guys to Argo. Your mom is saying no because technically, Astra is a wanted fugitive." Alex said.

"I think I have a better way of convincing Astra to agree to stay." Kara said.

"Aunt Astra, I think that it would be best if you stayed here and not just for your safety." Kara said.

"Really, why else would it be best for me to stay here?" Astra asked.

"Because someone needs to protect National City while I'm gone and who better than Supergirls' aunt was also one of the best generals in Krypton's military force." Kara said and Alura smiled at her daughter for appealing to Astra's sense of duty.

"Fine, I will stay behind and protect the city while you're gone, though I will miss being able to stand on Kryptonian soil without being harmed." Astra said.

"Astra, the moment you set foot on Argo, you will be arrested. I will try and convince the council that you've been rehabilitated here on Earth, but for now, we just got you back, we shouldn't risk losing you to prison again." Alura said and Astra could tell that her sister genuinely meant that.

"Fair enough." Astra said.

"Oh, one more thing. My friend Lena is putting together the formula for the haronell so we can give it to the high council on argo so that they can start creating it themselves, ensuring the colony's survival." Kara said.

"Excellent." Alura said with a grin.

"Oh, good you guys haven't left yet." Winn said as he approached them.

"What's up?" Kara asked.

"Well, in case things don't go well the Daxamites, I made you these." Winn said as he held out three small devices.

"What are these?" Kara asked.

"They work like yellow sun grenades, except you attach them to your clothes and they generate a small field that keeps mimics the factors of the yellow sun and earth's atmosphere that give you your powers." Winn said.

"So wait, you're saying that these things would let us keep our powers even when we aren't around a yellow sun?" Kara asked and Winn nodded.

"Yeah, but you should only use them when you're not around a yellow star, since you know what they say about too much of a good thing." Winn warned.

"Thank you Winn." Kara said as she, Mon-El and her mother all took a device.

* * *

After Lena had provided them with the formula for the Haronell, Kara, Mon-El and Alura got into their starship and headed off to Argo City.

"Alura, how good it is to see you again." Jul-Us said as he greeted them when their ship landed.

"Jul-Us, it is good to see you. You remember my daughter Kara?" Alura asked as she greeted her former fellow councilmember.

"Of course, it's a pleasure to see you again Lady Kara." Jul-Us said before turning to face Mon-El.

"While we bear you no prejudice, prince of Daxam, can I ask how you found your way with two members of the House of El?" Jul-Us asked.

"It's fine. I was sent off Daxam during the events that transpired after Krypton's destruction. Alura and Kara found my pod on their way back to earth from here and they brought me with them." Mon-El said and Jul-Us nodded.

"Well, you are welcome here, however, I must ask why did you come back?" Jul-Us asked.

"I believe that other Daxamites may have survived after all these years and if so, maybe it's time to finally end the rivalry between our people, once and for all." Mon-El said.

"Well, the council will have to vote on such a matter, but I think we all agree that the feud with Daxam should've died with Krypton, so if your people are willing to bury the axe, so are we." Jul-Us said and they all nodded.

"Thank you Jul-Us." Alura said.


	41. Chapter 41

"Hey, you okay?" Kara asked Mon-El as she walked up to him.

"Yeah, just thinking about how this is our last chance to back out. Once I send this signal, there's no going back." Mon-El said.

"Hey, for all we know, there's no way of your signal even penetrating the dome." Kara said, trying to reassure him.

"Thanks. But Kara, there's something we need to talk about." Mon-El said.

"Those are never good words, but what is it?" Kara asked.

"Do you honestly see a future for us? One where we actually get married and have a family?" Mon-El asked.

"You're not proposing to me are you?" Kara asked, only half joking.

"No, I think we both agree that we're not quite ready to get engaged, but part of the reason things between Alex and Maggie didn't work out is because they didn't talk about the future and I don't want us to make the same mistake. So, do you?" Mon-El asked and Kara actually stopped to think about it.

"I do want a future with you Mon-El, I really do." Kara said.

"But." Mon-El said, knowing there always was one.

"But not as the princess or the queen of Daxam. I have responsibilities on Earth as both Kara and Supergirl. I'm a daughter, a sister, a friend, a reporter, a DEO agent and superhero. I can't just leave all of that behind to be a queen." Kara said.

"I know and I'm not asking you to. I'd never ask you to give up being Supergirl, it's just my parents won't live forever and someone needs to lead my people after they're gone." Mon-El said and Kara looked down sadly.

"When I suggested calling your parents, I didn't realize that I could still end up losing you to your responsibilities to your people." Kara said.

"No, Kara I've already lost you too many times. I'm not losing you again. I don't know how yet, but we will find a way to be together. Somehow. I promise." Mon-El said as he took both of her hands in his own.

"I can't lose you again either. Especially after I've fallen for you again. It hurts too much." Kara said right before they kissed.

"You still want to do this?" Mon-El asked when they broke away.

"No, but this is important for finally achieving peace between our people." Kara said.

"Speaking of which, you know, the reason my mother wanted me to marry Lena was as a sign of peace to merge the daxamites with the people of Earth. If we do get married, the prince of daxam and the daughter of one of the most elite houses of Krypton, it could be seen as unification between our people." Mon-El said and Kara smiled.

"Maybe. But I still think we should at least wait until we manage to get your parents, particularly your mother to come around to this before we start thinking about marriage." Kara told him and Mon-El nodded since he agreed with that before he activated the beacon to summon his parents to Argo.

* * *

"Alura, can I ask what you're doing now?" Jul-Us asked her as he saw her taking some kind of readings from her surroundings.

"Just trying to determine if the atmosphere on Argo is hospitable to humans. My daughter has made several new friends, new family on Earth and it would be a shame if they could experience our home after opening up theirs to us." Alura said, not mentioning that she knew that Kara hoped to one day get married on Kryptonian soil, preferably here on Argo, but that could only happen if her human friends, her family, could survive on it.

"It should be. After all, Krypton and Earth's atmosphere's had similar makeups, it was simply the size of the planets and the color of their stars that determine the differences of survival." Jul-Us said and Alura smiled.

"True, but you never know. Zor-El was a great man, but he always seemed to value the lives of Kryptonians above others. That was one key difference between him and Jor-El and it's a trait I'm glad that Kara did not get." Alura said, since her daughter put all species above herself, something that Alura truly admired about her.

"Your daughter is truly something. Becoming a hero on earth, loving the prince of daxam, I guess it's true that the House of El is capable of anything." Jul-Us said and Alura smiled.

"It is truly good to see you again Jul-Us. I'd forgotten how much I missed being here on Argo." Alura said.

"You have been missed. With you on Earth and Selena locked up in prison, things have been rather boring on the council." Jul-Us said and Alura chuckled.

"Somehow I doubt that. But, maybe once this issue regarding the Daxamites is dealt with, I'll stay here for awhile, maybe we can find a way to get Zor-El's transmat portal working so that we can travel between Earth and Argo at will." Alura said

"The scientists on Argo have been working on that very thing, along with a means of communication through the barrier and it's looking promising." Jul-Us said.

"I hope so. I lost Kara once, I'm not sure I can do it again, but at the same time, I do miss Argo." Alura said.

"I'm sure that there will be some sort of middle ground you can find." Jul-Us said, right as the sky darkened and they looked up to see the Daxamite supership appearing overhead.

"Here we go." Alura said.

* * *

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger, but how could I not do that. Also, since I've nearly beyonded every member of the Legends crew, I was thinking about doing a Legends Story Redone and if I do, I think I'm going to put someone from Supergirl on the Legends, since I think the only reason that didn't happen before was because of the different universes, along with Supergirl and Legends debuting in the same year. Any suggestions on who it should be? But no aliens.**

 **Percabeth4eva1**


	42. Chapter 42

Mon-El and Kara were waiting together as a Daxamite scout ship landed in front of them and out of it came royal guard, followed by two people that Kara recognized, instantly to whom she felt indifferent and the other that she felt a great loathing towards.

"Presenting King Lar-Gand and Queen Rhea of Daxam." one of the guards said.

"Mon-El, is that truly you son?" Lar-Gand asked.

"It's me father." Mon-El said as he hugged his father before turning to his mother.

"Mother." Mon-El said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Mon-El, how I have missed you." Rhea said as she placed a hand on her son's face.

"When I sent that signal, I never thought anyone would answer, especially not you two. I thought you were dead." Mon-El said.

"We thought the same of you. We scoured the galaxy searching for you." Lar-Gand said.

"My pod was damaged in the Well of Stars until I was found by this woman, Kara Zor-El of Krypton's house of El." Mon-El said.

"Krypton." Rhea said.

"Queen Rhea, I feel I must warn you that you are on Kryptonian soil, since my father Zor-El created a shield to protect Argo City from Krypton's destruction. My people invited you here in hopes of finally ending this feud. I hope that you can find it your hearts to at least listen." Kara said.

However, before Rhea could answer, Lar Gand did.

"You saved our son Kara Zor-El and that is a debt worth repaying. We will meet with the leadership of Argo City and finally draft a peace treaty, since I agree, the feud between our races has gone on long enough and I believe that it should've died with our planets." Lar-Gand said.

"Thank you father." Mon-El said gratefully that his father was being understanding and level headed.

"I will not allow anything of the sort to take place." Rhea said angrily.

"You are not the King Rhea. This whole nonsense with Krypton is ridiculous, especially since neither of our civilizations is what they once were. You can either accept this change or be escorted back to the ship until the negotiations are complete." Lar Gand.

"I choose a third option." Rhea said proving she was still as insane as ever, though this time, Kara thanked Winn for making it possible for her to still have her powers on Argo before stopping Rhea instantly with her super strength.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. We invited you here in peace. Not to make war." Kara said.

"Guards, take Rhea back to the ship and restrain her and have psychological scans performed on her. I want to know what is going on with my wife at once." Lar Gand ordered and the guards nodded as they did just that.

"Thank you Kara. It appears that may have just saved my life." Lar Gand said.

"I think that your wife thinks that what she's doing is right, she's just incredibly stubborn. I can see where your son gets it from." Kara said.

"Like you're never stubborn at all." Mon-El said.

"Never said I wasn't." Kara said as she walked off.

"So, what is your relationship with the daughter of the House of El?" Lar Gand asked his son.

"We're in love. Genuine love. She inspires me to be a better person, she saved me, took me to earth with her and did everything she could to make me feel welcome there. She's my home." Mon-El said.

"Well, I suppose a daughter of the house of el would make an excellent queen for our people." Lar Gand said.

"Dad, there has to be another way. Kara has other responsibilities to Earth. She's one of their greatest heroes. She has friends and family there, a life. I can't ask her to give that up for me and I don't want to have to, since honestly, I've been happier these past few months on Earth than I have been for most of my adult life on Daxam." Mon-El said.

"Then it's a good thing that there is another heir to the throne." Lar Gand said.

"What?" Mon-El asked.

"Your mother and I are not fools. We hoped we would find some trace that you were alive, but in case we couldn't, we created another child so that when the time came, our people would not be without leadership." Lar Gand said.

"I have a sibling." Mon-El asked.

"Yes, a brother, Bel-El. He's still young right now, but he will make a fine leader, freeing you to continue on this path, since I honestly think that it suits you more than the throne would have." Lar Gand said.

"Thank you father." Mon-El said.

"You're welcome. Now, let's get to these negotiations. I'm eager to finally put this feud to rest." Lar Gand said.

"I'm surprised you're so open to it." Mon-El said.

"Spending decades travelling space puts things in perspective. Perhaps if our two races had been able to put the past aside before now, both of our planets might still exist." Lar Gand said and Mon-el nodded as they went off in the same direction Kara went.


	43. Chapter 43

When Sara returned to the DEO, she found Alex waiting for her.

"What the hell happened?" Sara demanded.

"She was ambushed by what we can only guess were Cadmus survivors, since this wasn't an alien attack. She put up a good fight, but they had better weapons. We're treating her now." Alex said as she led Sara into the medbay where Ava was currently in recovery.

"Her heart stopped for a few minutes but we managed to get it going again. She'll be fine, but she needs time to recover." One of the doctors said and Alex and Sara exchanged glances wondering if that meant what they thought it meant.

"Can I have a few minutes alone with her." Sara asked, as Ava started to come to.

"Take all the time you need." Alex said as she got everyone out of the medbay to give the two some time alone.

"You're back early." Ava said groggily as she sat up and Sara smiled.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Sara said.

"It's just your niece was just born." Ava said.

"And she'll still be there waiting for me the next time I go to Star City. You're more important." Sara said.

"What, you can't just replace me?" Ava asked, taking Sara aback for a minute.

"No Ava, you are one of a kind. Here, and in 2213." Sara said and by the look of recognition in Ava's eyes, Sara could tell that this was her Ava. Earth One Ava.

"I missed you so much." Ava said as she and Sara shared a passionate kiss.

"I was hoping you'd join me here. Especially since this time, you're not a clone." Sara said.

"Really, so me being a clone was a deal breaker for you?" Ava asked with a smile.

"Never said it was. I'm just glad that this means that you truly are one of a kind." Sara said.

"You're such a sap Lance." Ava said.

"And you love it." Sara said.

"I do." Ava agreed as they kissed again.

* * *

"If there is one thing I do not miss about being the prince, it's these boring meetings." Mon-El said to Kara was they watched Lar Gand and the Argo high council continue discussing terms for a peace treaty between the Kryptonians and the Daxamites.

"Tell me about it." Kara said as they finally got to the signing of the treaty.

"With this document, may the feud between Krypton and Daxam finally die and a new age of peace and prosperity join these two healing races." Lar Gand said, much to the applause of both sides of spectators attending the ceremony.

"So what exactly were the terms again?" Mon-El asked and Kara rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"The Daxamites will help rebuild Argo's space fleet and in return, Argo will allow the Daxamites safe haven in the city while the Daxamite ships are used search the galaxy for a new planet for our people to call home, so that they're not just stranded on this city forever." Kara said.

"I want to go visit my mom, see if we can figure out what is going on with her." Mon-El said.

"Go for it, I have a few other things I need to do while I'm here before we go back to earth." Kara said and Mon-El nodded as they went their separate ways, Mon-El towards his parents' ship and Kara towards Argo's prison.

* * *

"I need some information from you." Kara said as she approached a prison cell containing a very specific prisoner.

"And why would I tell you a thing, Kara Zor-El." Selena asked as she rose to meet her.

"Because I need to know about a little passion project of yours. The Worldkillers." Kara said and that got Selena's attention.

"How do you know of them?" Selena demanded.

"That's none of your concern. What I do need to know is whether or not you sent them to earth?" Kara asked and Selena just smiled and nodded.

"Indeed, Reign, Purity and Pestilence. They will destroy your world so that Krypton can live again." Selena said.

"Not if I can help it. I know how to stop them. And I will stop them. I may love Krypton, but I will not let earth suffer for it to be reborn. And just out of curiosity, why not just the worldkillers to an uninhabited planet? That way Krypton could live but other species wouldn't have to suffer?" Kara asked.

"It needed to be a planet already capable of sustaining life and Earth would also give our people the power to endure anything. It seemed like a worthwhile gambit." Selena said.

"Well it will fail." Kara said as she walked out of the room, preparing herself for her next battle to come.

* * *

"Hello mother." Mon-El said as he entered the prison level of the ship to see his mother in chains and he took a bit of satisfaction in that.

"Hello my son. Here to free me?" Rhea asked.

"No, here to inform you that father has signed the treaty with Kryptonians, officially ending this pointless feud." Mon-El said as he looked at his mother.

"Prince Mon-El, we have those scans your father asked for." one of the medics said as he handed Mon-El a tablet.

"Radiation madness. That's what's causing her to act this way?" Mon-El asked and the doctor nodded.

"Yes, we believe that the radiation on Daxam during Krypton's destruction affected your mother's brain in a way that caused psychological damage. We're looking into treatment options as we speak." the doctor informed him and Mon-El nodded.

"Good. Hopefully we can get her back in her right mind soon." Mon-El said and the doctor nodded as he walked off.


	44. Chapter 44

"Wait, you want to do what?" Alex asked Kara after she told them the idea she'd come up with on the trip back to Earth from Argo.

"While I was on Argo, I talked to Selena, who told me that me and Kal-El weren't the only ones sent off Krypton the day it died. Three worldkillers, Reign, Purity and Pestilence all followed. I did some research on the daughters of Yuda Kal and it turns out they believed in the valley of Juru and the fountain of Lilith, which has two pools of water, one which gives strength, the other weakness. We don't have time to search the whole planet for the worldkillers' human identities, since they aren't even aware they are worldkillers yet, so the valley of Juru is probably the best place for me stop the worldkillers before they have a chance to do any harm." Kara said.

"Can we talk in private." Alex asked and Kara nodded.

"You have to know this incredibly stupid and crazy, going back to valley of Juru to fight Reign, Purity and Pestilence alone." Alex said.

"This is the only way I can think of that won't get anyone killed or split me in two." Kara said.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Alex asked and Kara nodded.

"If all else fails, I do have a backup plan." Kara said.

"And I'm assuming you're not going to tell me what it is?" Alex asked.

"No. Just know that there's a reason that it's a last resort." Kara said and Alex just sighed in defeat.

"Okay, so how are you going to get there?" Alex asked.

"With help from an old friend." Kara said as she walked away.

* * *

"So, I'm assuming by that look on your face that girls day is going to have to wait?" Lena asked Kara when she entered her office.

"Yeah sorry about that, but while I was on Argo, I got some information that I think would interest you." Kara said.

"Really, what is it?" Lena asked.

"The worldkillers." Kara said and Lena immediately gave her her full attention.

"They're here?" Lena asked and Kara nodded.

"Yeah. and I'm pretty sure that Sam is still Reign in this universe. I have a plan to save her and the others, but I need your help." Kara said.

"Just name it." Lena said.

"I need you to send me to the valley of Juru. There I can take control of the fountain of Lilith and use the fountain of weakness to eliminate the worldkillers one by one, saving Sam, Julia and even Grace." Kara said.

"Yeah, once we get rid of the worldkillers, I'm going to see what I can do to get Grace Parker's medical license revoked." Lena said.

"So, you don't think my plan is crazy?" Kara asked.

"No I definitely think it's crazy, but I also think it might be our best to end the threat of the worldkillers before it begins. But sending you to the dark valley without Brainy's help will be challenging. With Sam, there was at least a connection I could use, without that, I'll need access to much more advanced equipment then anything else I know of here on Earth." Lena said and Kara just grinned.

"When do you get off?" Kara asked.

"7, why?" Lena asked.

"Let's just say I know a place that has the tech you need." Kara said.

"Great. Where?" Lena asked.

"I've got my own Kryptonian Fortress." Kara said.

"Can't wait to see it." Lena said, since she figured the technology in there should be more than enough to compensate.

* * *

That evening, Lena and Winn were with the kryptonian technology in the Fortress of Serenity to calibrate it to send Kara into the valley of Juru.

"You sure you want to do this alone?" Mon-El asked Kara.

"No, but someone needs to stay out here and protect the city and the fortress while I'm in the valley. I'll be fine." Kara promised as Lena approached her.

"Okay, we're all set." Lena said.

"Wait 24 hours after you send me in and if I haven't come back by then, come in and get me out of there." Kara said.

"I love you." Mon-El said and Kara smiled.

"I love you to." Kara said as they kissed before she turned to Lena.

"Crank it." Kara said.

"This will hurt." Lena warned as she and Winn turned on the machinery and sent Kara into the dark valley.


	45. Chapter 45

When Kara opened her eyes, she found that she had indeed been transported to the Valley of Juru.

"Step one, get to the valley, check. Step two, find the fountain. Step three, take down the worldkillers before they try to terraform earth into a new Krypton. Yeah, that'll be a blast." Kara said as the first thing she did was to make sure she still had her powers, since she was going to need them before this was over. Next, she made sure that she had the canteens she'd brought to hold the water of weakness, since she knew that she couldn't force any of the worldkillers down next to the fountain to make them drink from it, she was still amazed Sam had managed to do it to Reign, but she wasn't in the same strength class. Which again, reminded her of her backup plan, though she hoped she wouldn't have to use it.

With that thought in mind, she took off, searching for the fountain and keeping her eyes peeled for the worldkillers.

* * *

"So, did Kara tell any of you what her backup plan is?" Alex asked the people gathered in the fortress of serenity with her as they waited for Kara to wake up.

"No, probably because whatever it is would make us not let her do this." Mon-El said.

"Great, I just hope that world doesn't need Supergirl while she's in the Valley." Alex said.

However, literally right after she said that, some kind of portal opened up and to their surprise, Selena and the Kryptonian witches stepped out of it.

"What the hell? I thought you were all still locked up on Argo?" Mon-El asked.

"Alura foolishly thought that we were the only daughters of Yuda Kal on Argo. We have followers everywhere and they liberated us. We stole a Daxamite ship and came here." Selena said and Mon-El glowered at them.

"You're too late. Kara is already in the Valley of Juru and she will stop the Worldkillers." Mon-El said.

"You honestly believe that the daughter of the house of El can stop them. That's just wishful thinking. And once we dispose of her body on this mortal plain, she will be trapped in the valley forever, leaving this world, ripe for the taking." Selena said.

"Like hell you will." Alex said with a grin as she saw two people flying towards them.

"You know one of the perks of this fortress? It's distress beacon." Alex said as Alura and Astra landed.

"Selena, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Alura said as the fight between the two sides began.

* * *

"Where is it?" Kara asked as she continued wandering around the valley as she heard a familiar sound.

"Oh, you." Kara said as she saw the Kryptonian demon float towards her.

"Let's do this quickly, I have a job to do." Kara said she zapped it with her heat vision, which actually seemed to do the trick.

"Now, where's that damn fountain?" Kara asked when she heard the sound of running water and she rushed towards it where she did find the fountain of Juru, looking just like it had the last time.

"Okay, I found the fountain, now it's time for the water." Kara said as rushed over to the fountain and began willing her canteens with water from the fountain of weakness.

"You were foolish to come here." A familiar voice said behind her and Kara turned to see Pestilence standing there.

"We grow stronger every day and soon we will be free." Pestilence said, the plants around her dying.

"Not today. Not ever." Kara said as she fired her heat vision at Pestilence, who simply let it bounce off her chest.

"You really thought that would do any good?" Pestilence asked.

"Not really." Kara said as she zoomed towards her and punched Pestilence in the gut and the force of the punch was enough to send her flying back.

"You will never infect the world." Kara promised as she then used Pestilence's own velocity against her when she flew back at her, using her cape to catch the worldkiller and her crashing the ground and also keep her scratching Kara.

"Time for your medicine." Kara said as she pulled out one of the canteens and emptied the water in Pestilence's mouth, despite her struggling.

"No. What have you done to me?" Pestilence asked as she felt her strength leave her and spirits from the fountain emerged, swooping towards them.

"Gave you the cure. The water of the fountain gave you strength, but at the same time, it can take it away." Kara said as she watched Pestilence meet the same fate as Reign had on Earth 38.

"One down, two to go. And I'm willing to bet that ironically, Pestilence was easy one to beat." Kara said as she began her search for Reign and Purity.


	46. Chapter 46

After she'd dealt with Pestilence, Kara decided to take some precautions for when she ran into Purity, since she considered it lucky that she didn't catch Pestilence's virus.

"Winn, I hope you managed to block out Purity's frequency." Kara said as she pulled out the earbuds he'd made and stuck them in her ears and turned them on.

"I just hope these work." Kara said, however, before she moved forward, she suddenly felt weak and she felt her nose starting to bleed.

"I guess I wasn't so lucky after all. Good thing Mon-El and Winn remembered the formula for the cure." Kara said, since while she still didn't know how they'd been able to synthesize it without 31st century tech, she was grateful as she quickly pulled out the syringe loaded with the cure and managed to just barely poke it into her skin, since the virus was weakening her cells enough to wear she should inject herself with the cure and as soon as she felt it flow through her veins, she immediately felt better as the virus was purged from her system, though she still felt a bit weak.

"Okay, next time, save Pestilence for last." Kara said.

"Would have rather dealt with me?" A new voice asked and Kara turned to see Purity standing there.

"Purity, I was looking for you." Kara said as she got to her feet.

"Well, you found me." Purity said as she used her sonic scream and while the ear buds Winn had made did protect her from Purity's shriek, the force of the blast was enough to send Kara flying, since she was still recovering from fighting Pestilence.

* * *

Back on Earth, Alura, Astra, Mon-El and Alex were fighting Selena and her witches right while Lena and Winn monitored Kara's vitals while she was in the Valley.

"Astra, why do you fight for this world? You fought to save Krypton. What we're doing, it will bring our planet back." Selena said, trying to reach out to Astra.

"Astra, don't listen to her. Krypton is only gone physically. But it lives on in the hearts and memories of its people." Alura said.

"I made my choice Selena." Astra said as she punched Selena backwards.

"You fought to save our world." Selena said.

"Yes, but I failed to save Krypton. My mission is to save this planet and I will not fail again." Astra said determinedly.

"Very well." Selena said as she and the witches tried to fight back, but suddenly, she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Vita asked.

"Pestilence is dead. I can sense it. Her power has been lost and trinity has been broken." Selena said.

"I told you Supergirl would stop you." Alex said with a grin as they resumed fighting.

* * *

"Surrender Kara Zor-El. You cannot hope to beat me. You're still too weak from recovering my sister Pestilence." Purity said as Kara dodged her next attack and super sped up to Purity.

"Weakness is just a state of mind." Kara said as she managed to slam Purity into the ground and pulled out her second canteen from the waters for weakness and then forced Purity to swallow it.

"No." Purity shrieked as she met the same fate as Pestilence.

"You're welcome Julia." Kara said as she sat down, since she was physically exhausted from taking down Purity while she was recovering from Pestilence and now she still had one more to go. The one who she still had nightmares about. One of her most powerful enemies ever.

"Okay Reign, now it's just you and me. And there's no way in hell I'm letting you get Sam." Kara said as she began preparing to use her backup plan, since it seemed like the best chance she had of beating Reign, once and for all, but for now, she was going to try and rest for a little while, since she was going to need all the strength she can get to stop Reign.

* * *

 **I was kind of surprised that no one has mentioned anything about Kara's backup plan, considering how I keep mentioning it. I already have an idea in mind, but I want to see you guys have any better ideas, since considering how tired Kara is now, there's a good chance she's going to need to use her backup plan. Can't wait to see what you come up with or if any of you can guess what I've come up with.**


	47. Chapter 47

Supergirl felt like she'd been searching for hours in the valley, but still no sign of Reign.

"Where are you?" Kara asked.

"You should be more careful." a familiar voice said as Kara turned to see her father, or a figment of her father, standing in front of her.

"Dad?" Kara asked.

"I know what you're planning to do Kara. And I must ask you, are you sure it's how you want to do this?" Zor-El asked and Kara knew what he was talking about.

"I don't have any other choice dad. I have to stop Reign. No matter what." Kara said.

"At the cost of becoming just like her?" Zor-El asked.

"What?" Kara asked.

"The water will not just make you stronger Kara. It will change you in ways no one truly knows. Fighting Reign by becoming like her is not the way stop her. It is not justice." Zor-El said.

"Says the man who created a virus to wipe out all non kryptonian life." Kara said.

"I've made mistakes, as have you. But please, do not fight Reign her way. Fight her your way. Fight her as Supergirl." Zor-El said as he faded away, making Kara actually pause to think about her plan.

"Kara Zor-El." said a new voice that Kara heard every night in her nightmares.

"I hear you've been looking for me." Reign said as Supergirl turned to face her.

"Purity and Pestilence are gone. Now it's your turn." Kara said.

"If you think you can beat me after beating both my sisters, you must be delusional. You're exhausted." Reign taunted.

"I've never let that stop me before." Supergirl said as the two flew towards each other.

* * *

Alura currently had Selena locked up in kryptonite cuffs as they waited for DEO agents to arrive, since the fight had ended after Selena had sensed the death of Purity and Alex, Alura, Mon-El and Astra had taken advantage of the witches' distraction and bested them easily.

"You are finished Selena. You're going back to prison while your precious worldkillers, things you spent your whole life creating, are picked off one by one." Alura said.

"You forget Alura, there is still one Worldkiller left. Reign. And your daughter will no doubt be exhausted from fighting Purity and Pestilence. Reign will triumph and your daughter will die." Selena said.

"Not if I can help it." Mon-El said.

"Mon-El, what are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Selena is right. Kara will no doubt be exhausted from fighting two other worldkillers. She's going to need help to stop Reign." Mon-El said.

"He's right. Ms. Luthor, Mr. Schott, can you send us in after Kara?" Alura asked, as she and Mon-El exchanged looks.

"Yeah, just lie down and get ready." Winn said and Lena nodded.

"Great, let's do this." Mon-El said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Astra asked Alura.

"I've already lost Kara once. I'm not losing her again." Alura said and Astra nodded.

"I'm pretty sure I saw mention of a holding area in here. We can keep the witches there until the DEO agents arrive for pickup." Alex said and Astra nodded as Alura and Mon-El prepared to enter the valley.

* * *

Despite her exhausted state, Kara managed to put up a good fight against Reign. Even better than when she'd originally gone after the worldkiller the first time.

"You put up a good fight, I'll give you that, but all fights must end." Reign said as she punched Kara to the ground and prepared to deal the final blow when suddenly she was blasted back by heat vision. Kara turned to see her mother and boyfriend standing in the valley.

"You didn't think we'd let you have all the fun now?" Mon-El asked as he helped her up and he finally understood what her plan was.

"You were going to drink the water of strength weren't you?" Mon-El asked.

"Thought about it, but I have something better. Family." Kara said as the three of them looked at Reign, who'd already recovered.

"Looks like the gang's all here." Reign said.

"Then let's end this." Kara said as she charged towards the worldkiller and the fighting began a new, but this time, the fight was a bit more even.

"Use this to restrain her." Kara said to her mother, handing her her cape, which was probably the only part of her suit what wasn't damaged from her fights with the worldkillers.

Alura nodded as she and Mon-El used their capes to restrain Reign as Kara pulled out her last vial of weakness water.

"Time to end this Reign." Kara said as she forced the water down the world killer's throat and she screamed as she met the same fate as the other world killers, effectively ending their threat to earth once and for all.

"Let's get out of here." Mon-El said and Kara nodded as they closed their eyes and focused as they returned to the normal world.


	48. Chapter 48

When Kara came to in the fortress, the first thing she realized was that her suit had damaged in the real world the same way it had in the valley. How that worked, she didn't know, but she was starting to feel subconscious so she quickly used her superspeed to change into her normal clothes.

"I see you're feeling better." Alex said.

"Well, I wouldn't say that, I could use a real nap and an entire restaurant's worth of big belly burger." Kara said as Alex rolled her eyes.

"Not to mention a new suit. Looks your old one maintained the damage that it took in the valley." Mon-El said.

"Yeah, that's why I decided to keep a set of backup clothes up here." Kara said.

"I can fix your suit if you want." Winn said.

"Thank you Winn, but honestly, I have a better idea." Kara said.

"Really, what?" Alura asked as Kara saw Selena and the others.

"We still have to get the witches back to Argo right?" Kara asked and Alura nodded.

"The Daxamites have helped complete the transmat portal your father was working on and we've synced it to the one at the DEO, so we can come and go from Argo as we please, why?" Alura asked.

"Because I'll take them there and get a new suit while I'm there, since honestly I was always a little self conscious about the fact a lot of men probably tried to look under my skirt when I flew off. No offense Winn." Kara said.

"I'll suck it up on two conditions." Winn said.

"And they are?" Kara asked.

"You keep the cape from your old suit, since it's still perfectly intact." Winn said and Kara laughed.

"Deal, and what's your other condition." Kara asked.

"I get to upgrade the new suit after it's done." Winn said and Kara smiled.

"Deal. I'm just glad that the worldkillers are gone. Once and for all." Kara said.

"You and me both. Maybe now we'll get a little peace." Mon-El said as they kissed.

"Why don't you two spend a few days on Argo, take a vacation, you've earned it." Alura suggested.

"Not a bad idea. After that ordeal, I could use a few days to myself." Kara said.

"I wouldn't mind checking in on my mom." Mon-El said.

"Then it's settled." Alex said with a smile.

* * *

"So, Ms. Grant gave you the time off you asked for?" Mon-El asked.

"At this point I'm surprised I still have a job at Catco. But apparently I'm too valuable to fire, since Ms. Grant knows that Perry White has been trying to poach me for years and she's not giving him the chance." Kara said as they finished packing.

"Kara, I was really worried for you when you were in the dark valley. I was scared I was going to lose you again." Mon-El said as Kara took his face in her hands.

"That's how I felt for months after you left. The worried part anyways. But we're both okay, we're alive and we're together. That will never change again." Kara assured him as she kissed him.

"I hope so. Because I know what you were like after you lost me and I know that I'd be even worse if I lost you." Mon-El said and Kara smiled.

"You'll never lose me. Now, let's get going before I get distracted by a crime." Kara said.

"I'm surprised you're willing to take a break from being Supergirl." Mon-El said.

"Well, I can't exactly be Supergirl without my costume can I?" Kara asked.

"Good point." Mon-El said as she wrapped her arms around him and flew him to the DEO.


	49. Chapter 49

**I'm kind of out of Supergirl villains right now, so I decided to borrow one of Superman's villains for this next part of the story. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"Any word from Kara yet?" Alex asked Alura.

"No, but considering the beating the worldkillers gave her in the valley, she's earned some time off. Especially since the world has us to keep it spinning until she gets back." Alura said.

"I'm not so sure about that." Lena said as she entered the DEO.

"Lena, what brings you here?" Alex asked.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard considering it's on every news station in the world." Lena said.

"Winn." Alex said and Winn nodded as he pulled up the national news and they all looked horrified at the news scroll.

"Reports are still coming in but we have confirmed that in the chaos following the riot caused on Stryker Island, one prisoner has escaped. Authorities have called a nationwide manhunt for Lex Luthor, who is best known for his war mongering against the man of steel himself. Considering how long it took Superman to defeat Lex, we must ask ourselves, can he truly be stopped before he strikes again?" the reporter said.

"Alura, you need to get to Argo and tell Kara what's going on here now. If Lex Luthor is free, we need all hands on deck to deal with him and I want Winn to fit her new suit with his anti kryptonite technology. In the meantime, I'm going to try and get in touch with Superman, see if he can provide us with any details." Alex said.

"I'm helping to. Lex is my brother and one of the few people who are human and haven't time traveled as smart as me." Lena said.

"Agreed, but Lena, I'd feel more comfortable if we appointed some DEO agents to protect you in case Lex tries to make a move against you." Alex said.

"Okay, as long as they don't interfere in my life." Lena sighed.

"Thank you and I promise you won't even notice they're there." Alex promised.

* * *

On Argo, Kara and Mon-El were currently having dinner with Mon-El's parents and Kara had to admit, now that Rhea was cured of her insanity induced by radiation, she was actually a wonderful person to be around.

"Wait, Mon-El did what?" Kara asked, thinking she'd misheard Rhea.

"When he was 16, Lar Gand and I were off world for a conference and we made the mistake of leaving him home without supervision. So what he did was throw a huge party and invited women from all over the galaxy, trashing the palace and half of the capitol city in the process." Rhea said with a chuckle as Kara laughed.

"Sounds like you were quite the handful back then." Kara said and Mon-El looked red at hearing about his youthful exploits.

"Hey, I'm sure you weren't innocent either." Mon-El said.

"When I was 16, I was living on Earth, trying to blend in and not draw attention to myself, the worse thing I did then was get grounded for solving a murder case and staying out past my curfew and occasionally flying without permission." Kara said with a grin.

"Well, Kara, once again, I must apologize for how I treated you when we first met. It's clear that you're an influence on my son he desperately needed since he's become a completely different person. Actually mature." Rhea said.

"Apology accepted. I must admit, when I first met him, I actually wanted to keep him locked up, simply because he was a Daxamite. It took me awhile to overcome my issues with Daxamites, but once I did, I allowed myself to fall in love with him and I've never regretted it, though there have been times I've considered it." Kara said, right as her mother joined them.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Kara, we need you back on Earth now." Alura said.

"What happened?" Kara asked.

"We have a problem in the Luthor variety." Alura said.

"Okay, I hate to cut dinner short, but it sounds like I need to get back to my duties on Earth." Kara said.

"We understand, it was nice to get to know you Kara." Lar Gand said.

"And you as well. I just need to go get my new suit and then we can head back to Earth." Kara said and Alura nodded as they and Mon-El got up and left, though not before Mon-El gave his parents proper goodbyes and promises to visit again soon.


	50. Chapter 50

When Kara, Mon-El and Alura returned to the DEO, they found that the entire place had virtually gone defcon 1.

"So, any ideas on how exactly Lex Luthor broke out of one of the most fortified human prisons on Earth?" Kara asked.

"No clue. But I'm glad you're back. Clark is currently up at the fortress of solitude, trying to find Lex there, but I want you to head up to Lex's vault outside the city, see if there's a map or list of all his vaults around the world, so we can find them, search them and destroy them." Alex said and Kara nodded.

"Wait until you see my new suit." Kara said as she sped off to change into it and returned just as quickly and Alex had to admit, Kara's new suit looked much more her sister's style than the old one.

Kara's suit actually kind of looked like a mix between Superman and Overgirl's suits, since now probably the biggest change to the suit was that the red skirt that Alex knew had always made Kara a little self conscious, especially when she was flying, had been replaced by blue pants and the suit actually looked a bit more durable and it was a bit of a darker blue than her original suit was. All in all, it looked like Overgirl's suit with Supergirl's color scheme, minus the gloves and Nazi insignia. ( **Image provided in cover for story)**

"Nice. Definitely more you. No offense Winn." Alex said.

"None taken. You're right, this one definitely looks better then the one I made." Winn said.

"But I was hoping you'd fix my old suit as a backup." Kara said quickly and and Winn nodded.

"Anyways, get going to Lex's vault." Alex said.

"Back soon and then I have to get to my other job before I lose it." Kara said and Alex nodded as Kara flew out of the building.

* * *

On her way to the vault, Kara decided to make a quick stop.

"Lena." Kara said as she landed on the terrace of L-Corp.

"Kara, hey, when did you get back?" Lena asked.

"Just now. I'm heading to Lex's vault in the mountains, wouldn't mind some company to crack the encryption, since while I may hate your brother's toys, I can't deny that some of them would be useful to the DEO and I'll need some help accessing whatever computer network is in there so we can find the rest of his vaults, leave him with nothing left to hide with or to resume his reign of terror." Kara said.

"I'm in, just let me let my new VP know that I'm leaving for a little while. In fact, if can quickly change into Kara, you can meet her." Lena said and Kara nodded as she quickly sped in and out, returning in her civilian clothes as a familiar face entered the office.

"You wanted to see me Lena?" Sam Arias asked and Kara smiled, since she knew that this time, Sam would never become Reign.

"Yes, but first, a quick intro. Kara this is my other best friend Samantha Arias, Sam this is my other best friend Kara Danvers." Lena said.

"Nice to meet you." Sam said as she and Kara shook hands.

"You to." Kara said.

"Anyways, due to Lex's escape, I'm heading out of the city for a little while, so I need you to cover for me." Lena said.

"Yeah no problem." Sam assured her.

"Thank you." Lena said as she and Kara headed out.

* * *

After Kara had changed back into her suit, she flew Lena out to the vault.

"I was hoping I'd never have to come here again." Lena said.

"You and me both, but we still have to make sure that Lex can never use this place. Don't get me wrong, I'm leaving fighting him to Superman, but that doesn't mean I can't help him out by reducing his resources." Kara said as they entered the vault and Lena approached the locking mechanism.

"Really hoping that this thing will take any Luthor DNA and not just Lex's." Lena said as she placed her hand on the pad and sure enough it activated, revealing the storage locker.

"Better take inventory of what's in here." Kara said and Lena nodded as they walked inside and Kara immediately saw something she knew and despised.

"I'm destroying this now." Kara said as her eyes glowed and she destroyed Lex's kryptonite dispersal device.

"Good, now we can't use that again." Lena said, since she understood Kara's hatred of that device.

"Let's get to work." Kara said and Lena nodded.


	51. Chapter 51

**Warning, this chapter may contain spoilers for the season four premiere of Supergirl.**

* * *

Kara had just entered Catco to find Ms. Grant waiting for her.

"Hello Kara, ready to finally get back to work?" Ms. Grant asked her.

"Yes, thank you for being so generous with that little sabbatical, but I am ready to get back to work. 100 percent." Kara assured her.

"Good, because I actually have a little project for you." Cat said as a familiar looking young woman entered the office.

"You wanted to see me Ms. Grant?" Nia Nal asked cautiously as she entered office.

"Nia Nal, meet Kara Danvers, possibly the best reporter Catco has ever had and also one of my personal favorites." Cat said and Kara was taken aback by the praise.

"It's an honor to meet you Ms. Danvers. I've read all your pieces, they're actually part of what inspired me to go into journalism." Nia said and Kara smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nia, and please, call me Kara. But I must ask, what's going on?" Kara asked.

"Well, Ms. Nal is relatively new to our reporting division and since you're a seasoned veteran and I actually see a lot of you in her, I was hoping that you'd be willing to let her shadow you." Cat said.

"Of course, I'd be happy to teach Nia everything I know. Who knows, with a little practice, she'll be an even better reporter than me one day." Kara said and Cat smiled at how nurturing Kara was to Nia. That was the sign of a true journalist.

"I would never assume to be as good as you." Nia said and Kara led her out of Cat's office.

"Don't limit yourself. I mean, believe it or not, I was just like you once." Kara said.

"What do you mean?" Nia asked.

"Bubbly, overeager, green, wanting to make my mark on the world. And I like to think I have. But I did it by slowing down and going one story at a time. And I also learned that I couldn't try to be like other reporters. I mean I tried to measure up to Cat Grant. Not possible by the way. I learned I had to be my own reporter and you need to be your own kind of reporter. Not me. Because you're not me. But there's nothing wrong with that." Kara said.

"Wow, that was really inspirational." Nia said and Kara smiled as her phone buzzed.

"Oh shoot, I forgot I have lunch plans." Kara said.

"Oh, I understand." Nia said and Kara laughed.

"I never said you weren't coming. This is actually a business lunch with Lena Luthor. This is a good way for you to make contacts to help with your career. Lena is one of my closest friends." Kara said and Nia smiled.

"You sure she'll let me join in?" Nia asked.

"Yeah, unlike the rest of her family, Lena's actually pretty kind hearted." Kara assured her as they walked out of the office.

* * *

"Who's this?" Lena asked with a smile as Kara approached their table at the restaurant with Nia.

"This is my new protegee, Nia Nal." Kara said and Lena smiled as Kara and Nia sat down.

"Nice to meet you Nia. Kara, thank you for texting me about an extra addition in advance. Allowed me to alter our reservation." Lena said.

"No problem. Nia is shadowing me right now, so I thought that a good first lesson would be how to make friends with the right people. I mean, no matter how good a reporter is, without sources and connections, they can only get so far." Kara said.

"So you thought that bringing her to a friendly lunch would help her make some." Lena said.

"Yeah, and also, since this is actually work related, I thought that maybe she should see that not all interviews are as streamlined as the media makes them out to be." Kara said.

"Great, let's get started. I look forward to getting to know you Nia." Lena said as they began.


	52. Chapter 52

J'onn was currently sitting in a booth in the alien bar when suddenly, he felt someone try and contact him psychically.

"J'onn." M'gann M'orzz said as she appeared in front of him, or at least, in his mind.

"M'gann, not that it's not good to see you, but what's going on?" J'onn asked.

"I'm trying to warn you." M'gann said.

"Warn me about what?" J'onn asked.

"A group of White Martians has determined that you and your father have fled to earth and we couldn't stop them from coming after you and the resistance has no means of pursuit. They're coming for you J'onn. You and your father. You must make sure they do not find the staff of Kolar." M'gann said.

"Thank you for the warning M'gann." J'onn said.

"Be safe J'onn." M'gann said as she faded away.

* * *

"J'onn, not that it's not good to see you, but what brings you here?" Alex asked her predecessor.

"M'gann contacted me psychically and warned me. The whites are coming for my father and I." J'onn said.

"Then we'll give them hell when they get here. You and your father need to tell Winn everything you know about the white martians, see if there's anything we can use to track them." Alex said and J'onn nodded.

"Thank you Alex. I think my father would be safest if he stayed here for the time being." J'onn said.

"Of course. How are things going between you two by the way?" Alex asked.

"Honestly, I never thought that I'd see him again. After the way things ended on Earth 38 with him, I never thought I'd get the chance to see him again. And yet now not only do I have him back, but now, he's agreed to let me scan his mind on a weekly basis for any signs of deterioration and so far, there is none. He's in perfect health. Though honestly, now he's starting to get into the habit of all parents of trying to set their kids up with a date." J'onn said and and Alex laughed.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. It's only been a few weeks since Lucy and I broke up and yet my mom is already trying to get me to post a profile on Upswipez." Alex said.

"You and Lucy broke up?" J'onn asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, it's fine. We were already growing apart for some time and I guess it just wasn't meant to be. I'm just glad I haven't run into Maggie on this earth. I'm not sure if I'd be able to handle it." Alex said.

"I'm sure you could. Now, what about your sister's love life?" J'onn asked.

"I'm honestly expecting her to tell me that Mon-El proposed any day now." Alex said and J'onn laughed.

"It's nice to see her so happy." J'onn said.

"Yeah, honestly, I'm worried about what losing him again could do to her." Alex said.

"Where is Kara anyways?" J'onn asked.

"I think she's in Kasnia. Not sure, ever since Clark decided to go to Argo and spend of some time with his own people, actually see a part of Kryptonian society, she's been pulling a double shift, not just in National City, but around the world, which means that the DEO has been widely responsible for protecting National City against alien attacks." Alex said.

"Maybe I could lend a hand." J'onn suggested.

"I appreciate that J'onn, but you got out of this life for a reason, I don't want you to feel like you have to get back in and neither does Kara." Alex said as said woman flew into the building.

"She's right. J'onn it's good to see you." Kara said, hugging the green martian.

"You to Kara." J'onn said.

"M'gann sent J'onn a message from Mars. The White Martians are coming here for J'onn and his father." Alex said.

"And they will end up in prison cells. Oh by the way, little souvenir from Kasnia." Kara said, holding up a bottle of vodka.

"Nice. We should have a family dinner tonight to crack this open. J'onn you and your dad should come to." Alex said.

"That actually does sound nice." J'onn said

"Okay, my place, see you then. Now I have to go." Kara said as she flew out of the building.

"It's a good thing she doesn't need a plane." J'onn said.

"Tell me about it." Alex said as they continued talking.

* * *

 **Just because I know someone is going to ask, no M'gann has not been beyonded and no she and J'onn are not in any sort of relationship beyond friendship.**


End file.
